Kate and Felicity
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Kate Hummel is a girl trying to figure out who she is. Felicity Hudson knows who she is. She's the school soccer star . Will being in the Glee club together lead to them becoming friends and possibly more?
1. Pilot

My name is Kate Hummel. I'm a sophomore at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. My father is a mechanic and my mother is deceased. I took a lot after her. She was Hispanic and my dad was obviously white.

I put her picture down and realized that I should get ready for school. I took off my t-shirt and short pajama set and headed to the shower. Once I got out, I went to the book shelf and grabbed my copy of _New Moon._ I wanted to get done with it before the movie came out. I began to work on my makeup and looked at the latest issue of _Vogue_. Charlize Theron was on the cover. I wished that they had gone with someone younger.

I got dressed in a white floral cami with a red pleated miniskirt with black Capri leggings underneath and black flats with a red bow in my hair. I grabbed my blue Prada purse and headed downstairs where my dad was sitting at the table.

"Look at you." He replied. "Your mother would be so proud if she could see you."

"Daddy, you're making me blush." I told him as I poured myself some Cheerios. Coincidentally, that was also the name of the cheerleading squad at school.

"So you're about to be a sophomore. Do you have any plans for the year? Are you going to join any clubs or sports?"

"I don't know." I replied. I wasn't sure if there would be anything that I liked. "I should probably get going."

I headed out to my car. It was a blue 2003 Toyota Camry. The owners left it with my dad because they didn't want to pay to get it fixed, so he fixed it up for me and gave it to me as a birthday present. I had turned 16 at the end of my freshman year.

I arrived at the school and pulled into a parking spot in the back. All of the seniors got to go in the front. I had time before school, so I could look around. I noticed the cheerleaders were practicing in the hall.

"You want something, Dyke?" Santana Lopez, the queen of the school asked. I wasn't a lesbian. I just had a slight attraction to girls. They were more crushes than anything else. I did not have one on her, but I did have one on head cheerleader Quinn Fabray.

I decided to look at the bulletin board to see if there was anything that I could do. They had chess club. I couldn't play chess. Black Student Alliance: I was the wrong minority for it. Dance team: it was a possibly. Then I found one that I knew that I would love: Glee club. I signed my name on the list.

It turned out that we didn't even have to audition. They were four other members: an African-American girl named Mercedes Jones, an Asian-American goth named Tina-Cohen Chang, A Jewish guy named Rex Berry and Hank Saunders, who had no outstanding characteristics. On the first day, things got weird. We started singing "Where is the Love?" by the Black Eyed Peas when the director Mr. Ryerson started to fondle Hank's neck. I wasn't sure what to do. I was pretty that it was sexual harassment and maybe even assault.

The next morning, I found out that the Glee club was over. Someone had spilled the beans on the incident and Mr. Ryerson was fired. That sucked. If I had known that it was going to happen, I would have tried out for the dance team, but now it was too late.

However, at the end of the day, there was an announcement that the Glee club was saved. Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher came and offered to take over. Of course it meant that we would all have to audition again. Everyone came back except for Hank. I wouldn't be surprised if he changed schools. Instead we got a nerdy guy in a wheelchair named Artie Abrams.

"My name is Kate Hummel and I will be singing 'Ever, Ever After' from _Enchanted." _I stated. It was my favorite movie and I loved Giselle, even though she didn't end up as a princess.

_Ever, ever after_

_Storybook endings, fairytales coming true__  
__Deep down inside you wanna believe they still do__  
__And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story__  
__Let's just admit that we all wanna make it to_

_Ever, ever after if we just don't get it our own way__  
__Ever, ever after it may only be a wish away_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying, your head feels it's spinning__  
__Each happy ending is a brand new beginning__  
__Let yourself be enchanted you just might break through_

_To ever, ever after, forever could start today__  
__Ever, ever, after, maybe it's just one wish away__  
__Your ever, ever after_

_Ever, ever, ever after__  
__Ever, ever after I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss__  
__Forever ever after _

_Of course, we still had only five members and it probably wasn't going to go anywhere. We were definitely a weird group. To make things worse, Tina had a stutter and our dancing was completely unsynchronized. We were terrible. I really wished I had tried out for the dance team instead. Well, at least I could say that I was part of a club. I wasn't sure if it would last considering how bad we were, but for the time being, I was part of something. _

_"So you're in the Glee club, aren't you, Dyke?" Santana asked me. She had a cup from the slush machine in her hand. _

_"For the last time, I am not g…" I tried to protest before she hurled the drink in my face. I wiped it from my eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

"I'm just showing you what those of us who are on the top do to those who are on the bottom." She explained. "Get used to it, Dyke."

I definitely wished I had tried out for the dance team.

Felicity's POV

My name is Felicity Hudson. I'm a sophomore at William McKinley High School. I was the school football star. Well, most Americans would call it soccer. The point was that I was the one player on the soccer field that was actually good…which in a team sport is a bad thing.

It was the third day of school. I walked inside after having walked to school. I couldn't drive because of an incident involving me hitting the mailman. He ended up mostly okay after all of his injuries healed.

Soccer players weren't the queens of popularity around the school, but at least we had had some success in recent years. I didn't understand why the football was so popular despite the fact that they were terrible.

There was one football player that I did like. His name was Sam Evans and he was a freshman. His was a bit of a dork, and he wasn't even starting, but he was pretty good. It was safe to say that I had a bit of a crush on him. Yes, dating a guy that was a year younger seemed like it would be weird, but anything could happen.

I liked to go out to the soccer field and practice during lunch. I usually brought a sandwich from home because I wasn't going to go near anything in that lunch room. I really didn't have any friends that I wanted to eat with. I did have one friend on the football team. His name was Noah Puckerman, but he went by Puck. I was also friends with one of the cheerleaders named Quinn Fabray, but cheerleaders and soccer players didn't really associate with each other. I was pretty sure it involved the Coach Sylvester, the cheerleading coach blowing up Coach Tweedy's car. Yes, their last names were really Sylvester and Tweedy.

I began to sing to myself as I practiced my movement.

_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck it's tough, so tough  
Gina works the diner all day  
Working for her man she brings home her pay for love, for love_

_She says we gotta hold onto what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We've got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot_

_Oh, we're halfway there  
Oh, living on a prayer  
Take my hand we'll make I swear  
Oh living on a prayer_

_Tommy's got a six-string in heart  
Now he's opening when he used to make it talk so tough, so tough  
Gina dreams of running away  
She cries in the night and Tommy whispers "Baby, it's okay, someday"_

_We've gotta hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when that's all that you've got_

_Oh we're halfway there  
Oh living on a prayer  
Take my hand we'll make it I swear  
Oh living on a prayer  
Living on a prayer_

"This is her." Coach Tweedy declared. She had Mr. Schuester, the Spanish teacher with her. She was British from Newcastle, which I wasn't entirely sure where to locate on a map.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Mr. Schue here is looking for people for his Glee club. I know that you have an excellent voice based on what I've just heard and what I've heard before." She explained.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." I declared as I walked away. I had better things to do than to be in some singing club. It was too bad the school didn't have a better team.

The following day, I walked down the hallway and I noticed the signup sheet for the New Directions, the Glee club. I wasn't going to write my name on it. I just wanted to see if I knew anyone in there. Then I came across one name in particular: Sam Evans. It could be my chance with him. I decided to sign my name on it with hopes that it would get him to notice me.

So on the first day, I was matched up for a duet, not with Sam, but this guy named Rex Berry. We were singing "You're the One that I Want" from _Grease. _I couldn't help but wonder how John Travolta got cast in that movie because he could not sing.

"I'm not singing backup." This black girl named Mercedes interrupted the song suddenly. "I am Beyoncé. I aint no Kelly Rowland."

The irony of the situation was in the movie that was supposed to be Beyoncé's big dramatic break, she found herself playing second fiddle to Jennifer Hudson. I had a little bit of a soft spot for musicals, but I didn't really like Beyoncé all that much. She kind of annoyed me.

By Friday, it looked like everything was over. I didn't think that Mr. Schue really cared. If it even so quickly, I wouldn't get a chance to get Sam to like me. I was more than a little disappointed, but it wasn't something that I had any control over.

"We can't just give up." A girl named Kate declared.

"We're kind of terrible." I pointed out.

"Let's see if we can get it together just for one song." Rex suggested. He was kind of cute even though he dressed…well a lot like Mr. Schue to be honest.

"Okay, let's try one song." I agreed.

After school, we all got together in the auditorium and began to sing. We were all wearing red shirts and jeans. Rex and I were singing leads.

_Just a small-town girl living in a lonely world__  
__She took a midnight train going anywhere__  
_**Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit****  
****She took the midnight train going anywhere**

_A singer in a smoky room__  
_**A smell of wine and cheap perfume****  
****_For a smile they can share the night_**_**  
**_**_It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard_**_**  
**_**_Shadows searching in the night_**_**  
**_**_Streetlight people living just to find emotion_**_**  
**_**_Hiding somewhere in the night_**

**Working hard to get my fill****  
****Everybody wants a thrill****  
**_Paying anything to roll the dice just one time__  
_**_Some will win, some will lose, some are born to sing the blue_**_**  
**_**_Oh the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on_**

**_Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling_**_**  
**__Streetlight people__  
_**_Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling_**_**  
**_**Streetlight people****  
****_Don't stop_**

After that performance, I thought that maybe we could make this work.

So yes, it's another story. Kate is played by Victoria Justice and Elizabeth's photo is Eva Mendes. Felicity is played by Caitlin Stasey with Cheryl Cole as Coach Tweedy and Nick Jonas as Rex. Blaine will also be a girl, but she won't appear until later. Everyone else will be the same genders. The song that Felicity is singing is of course "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Showmance

Felicity's POV

I woke in the morning in my bed with _Finding Nemo _sheets. I probably could have replaced them, but they worked just fine. They probably weren't something that I would want to show a boy. I would have to find out how much new sheets cost and get them replaced.

I got out of bed. I usually slept in a tank top and my boyshorts. These were black. I kept the only picture that I had of my dad by my bed. He was in a chair and I was in his arms. I put it down before I headed to the shower.

After I was done in the shower, I returned to my room wrapped in a white towel. I looked at my pictures of David Beckham and Mia Hamm on my wall before going into my dresser. I liked my sporty style, but it didn't mean that I never wore dresses. I really liked stuff that I could move in. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe that was why Sam didn't notice me. No. I was not going to change the way that I dressed for a guy. I could find another way to get him to notice me.

I put on a blue tank top with a black skirt with red and white dividing lines, almost like a cheerleading skirt but longer. I wore blue knee socks underneath and black tennis shoes. I didn't like to wear heels, even though I was only 5'1. I was definitely the shortest person in the Glee club. I added a heart necklace before I went to get some breakfast. My mom was at the table. She had recently broken up with her boyfriend and was currently looking for a new job. I then got a text from Quinn that said she wanted to tell me all about her new boyfriend. Why couldn't I be as lucky as her?

When I got to Glee, we were performing this old disco song for some reason. Apparently there was an assembly happening and we were supposed to sing this song. I wasn't even sure what the name was, but I did know that it sucked.

"There is no way that we can perform this." I stated. "The only thing that will happen is people laughing at us."

"We are going to be performing this song, so you might as well get used to it." Mr. Schue declared. "Now that's it for today."

I walked outside to see Quinn standing by the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to see someone." She stated. Sam then walked out and gave her a kiss. That was why he hadn't noticed me. I could help but feel hurt. I had never told Quinn that I liked him, but still seeing him with my best friend was the worst feeling ever.

I went home and I began to sing to myself. I tried to fight back the tears while I sang.

_Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need him everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful that girl he talks about  
And she's got everyone I have to live with out _

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
But I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do _

_So I drive home alone as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do  
He's the time take enough but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into _

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

Kate's POV

So far things in Glee club weren't going too well. I didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it. I needed to get to work. I was a waitress at Sonic. My dad wasn't doing poorly with money at all, but I liked to have money to buy my own clothes. It really wasn't that hard and the tips were pretty good. The biggest problem was with teenage and college-aged guys. There was a definitely reason that I didn't like teenage guys. They could be so barbaric.

I got home with around 9:00. I still had enough time to do my homework. I knew that it was all worth it even if I did smell like chili dogs.

Felicity's POV

In the morning, I was greeted by Rex.

"I have a proposition for you." He declared.

"Um, okay." I replied.

"We need to spread word of the Glee club and we need to do it in a way different from the assembly. So I've printed off a flyer and we can make copies." He explained.

We then headed into the teacher's lounge and to the copier. However, before we were done, Coach Sylvester showed up. She screamed like she caught us in the act of murder. It led to us being taken to Principal Figgins's office. Both Mr. Schue and Coach Tweedy came to represent us.

"This is an unspeakable offense!" Coach Sylvester shouted. "Both of them miscreants should be expelled."

"They were using a copier." Coach Tweedy deadpanned.

"Look, how about just have them pay for the copies that they made." Mr. Schue suggested. "How many copies did you make?"

"Four." Rex answered.

"That would come to…" Figgins declared as he took out a calculator. "…68 cents."

"Keep the change." I stated as I took a dollar out of my wallet. With that, we walked out of the office.

"So we should hang these up." Rex suggested.

"We're not doing it this way." Mr. Schue replied. "We are doing the number whether you like it or not."

He then walked away. I couldn't help but wonder why he was so set on doing things his way.

"So do you wanna go out with me?" He asked. That was kind of sudden. He was kind of cute, but I just couldn't say yes. Even though Sam was with someone else, I wasn't sure if I wanted to be with someone else.

"I'm busy." I declared.

Kate's POV

While we were in Glee club rehearsing I couldn't help but notice that the new girl Felicity had a really nice butt. She was really small but she definitely had an aura of confidence to her. She played soccer. From what I knew about the team, they weren't very good. I would have to go to a game sometime. Maybe I could even join the team. I had played soccer before. I wondered if it would be possible for me. I would definitely have to look into it.

After school was over, I decided that it would be a good chance for me to sing something. I chose an older song.

_I've been driving for an hour just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy and it's keeping you awake  
So just give me one good reason, tell me why I should stay  
Cause I don't want to waste another moment saying things we never meant to say_

_And I take it just a little bit, I hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in _

_If I just breathe in and I feel the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe every little piece of me you'll see  
Everything is alright if I just breathe _

_Breathe_

_So I whisper and I'm hoping you'll hear me  
Do you hear me_

_If I just breathe in and I feel the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe every little piece of me you'll see  
Everything is alright _

_Everything is alright if I just breathe, breathe_

_I've been driving for an hour just talking to the rain_

On Thursday before the assembly, I was wearing a black floral dress with a black headband and black boots. Rex had taken over Glee club by paying a freshman to distract Mr. Schue.

"So we don't have a lot of time." He declared. "That freshman can only distract Mr. Schue for so long."

"Who died and made you king of the Glee club?" Mercedes asked him.

"We should probably listen to what he has to say." Felicity stated. Well if she was willing to give him a shot, I supposed that I could listen to what he had to offer.

"I have a plan for the pep rally." He remarked.

"Can I object to this attempted suicide?" Artie asked.

"They're not going to kill us." Rex argued. I imagined that Sam and Felicity would probably be spared, but that wasn't exactly comforting. "We're going to give them what they want."

"Blood?" I asked. Teenagers definitely loved horror movies.

"Better: sex." He explained. I had to say that I was intrigued. I hoped that he had picked a good song.

I had to say that I was a little upset about the clothes that he had us wear. The guys were in tight pants and we were in really short skirts. I got that it was supposed to be sexy, but I didn't exactly want to show off my panties to everyone.

So at the assembly, Principal Figgins, who was possibly the worst public speaker ever had everyone ready. I was glad with the song that he had chosen. It wasn't actually about having sex, but it was a definitely sexual song. Also the toilets were broken. They needed to put up some Port-O-Potties or something. I was pretty sure I heard Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor clapping and cheering behind the curtain.

_Let's drop_

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door__  
__Your body's cold but boy we're getting so warm__  
__And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_

_Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now_)  
_This feeling's tearing me up (here we go now)_

_You if he does it like this, will you do it like that?__  
__Now if he touches like this, will you touch him right back?__  
__Now if he moves like this, will you move it like that?__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind__  
__I could tell that you could that I was taking my time__  
__And I was thinking of ways to keep you staying alive__  
__Your body's shaking, turn me on so I can turn off the lights_

_You if he does it like this, will you do it like that?__  
__Now if he touches like this, will you touch him right back?__  
__Now if he moves like this, will you move it like that?__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it__  
__Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

Felicity's POV

The crowd really seemed to love our performance. Unfortunately, the parents did and Coach Sylvester did not like it and Mr. Schue was pissed. As a result, we were restricted to only a short list of songs.

Before rehearsal, Rex told me to meet in the auditorium.

"I was thinking that we could practice together before the rehearsal." He suggested. I noticed that there was a picnic set up.

"Did you do that?" I questioned.

"No, someone else must have." He remarked. "But these are real sandwiches and they look fresh."

I was a little bit suspicious, but decided to go for it.

"So was there anything in particular that you wanted to sing?" I asked him.

"Maybe." He suggested. I took a seat on the stage and he pulled me into a kiss. I instantly backed away.

"Look, I'm not interested." I replied. "If you do that again, I promise that I am going to make you regret it."

When we got to the Glee club, I found that Quinn was there with two of the other Cheerios.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We're here to audition." Quinn answered. I hoped that it didn't mean that I would have to see her and Sam sing together. Sam did quickly give her a hug after they finished. I decided to just walk home, singing to myself as I did.

_I feel like there is no need for conversation  
So questions are better left without a reason  
And I would rather reveal myself than my situation  
Now and then I consider my hesitation_

_The more the light shines through me, I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes I pretend I'm burning bright  
The more the light shines through me, I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes I pretend I'm burning_

_There's nothing ever wrong, but nothing's ever right such a cruel contradiction  
I know I crossed the line, it's not easy to define I am born from indecision  
There's always something new, some path I'm s'posed to choose  
With no particular rhyme or reason _

_The more the light shines through me, I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes I pretend I'm burning bright  
The more the light shines through me, I pretend to close my eyes  
The more the dark consumes I pretend I'm burning_

_I feel like there is no need for conversation_

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I just laid myself on my bed and went to sleep.

So there's a bit of unrequited love going around. Felicity wants Sam and both Rex and Kate want Felicity. So what's going to happen with our love triangle? The songs are "Teardrops on My Guitar" by Taylor Swift, "Breathe" by Michelle Branch, "Shake It" by Metro Station and "Burning Bright" by Shinedown. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Preggers

Kate's POV

I was in my basement with Tina and Brittany. We were practicing the "Single Ladies" dance. It was a terrible song, but I wanted to be able to do the dance. All three of us were wearing black leotards and heels like she had, except I couldn't find one with one sleeve so I had no sleeves. We looked like a non-black version of Destiny's Child.

I was actually singing a different song while practicing.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door__  
__Even though I told him yesterday and the day before__  
__I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab__  
__And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are my hopes, where are my dreams__  
__My Cinderella story scene, when do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better__  
__No you won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never__  
__Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me we're not the same__  
__And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle__  
__And I've done no job, I'm a hell of a scandal__  
__I'm mean, I'm obscene, I'm a drama queen__  
__I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_I hate when a guy doesn't understand__  
__Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand__  
__I hate it when they go out and we stay in__  
__And they come smelling like their ex-girlfriends_

_But I found my hopes, I found my dreams__  
__My Cinderella story scene, now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better__  
__No you won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never__  
__Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me we're not the same__  
__And yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a lot to handle__  
__And I've done no job, I'm a hell of a scandal__  
__I'm mean, I'm obscene, I'm a drama queen__  
__I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _

At that point, my date came downstairs and turned the lights on.

"What's going on down here?" He asked.

"Um…dancing." I declared with a blush.

"So are you interested in sports by any chance?" He questioned. My dad was a manly man and I knew that he would rather go to a sporting event than a dance recital.

"Kate's on the football team." Brittany blurted out. I looked at her and my dad looked at me. I had to think of something to say fast.

"Soccer, I'm on the team." I lied. Now I had to find some way to get on the team. It would give me a chance to talk to Felicity, which was a plus.

Felicity's POV

I went to school wearing a blue lace camisole with black athletic shorts and blue knee socks with my soccer letterman jacket and baby tennis shoes with my hair in braided pigtails. I noticed that Quinn seemed to be crying and went over to her because I was a good friend even though I was jealous because she was dating Sam.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant." She declared.

"What did Sam say about it?" I questioned.

"I haven't told him yet." She admitted. "It's not actually his. I need you to promise not to tell him that."

I bit my lip. I knew that this was the type of this that could break them up, but Quinn and I had been friends ever since we were kids.

"Who is the father?" I asked her.

"Puck." She remarked. "It was a stupid mistake. Please don't tell him."

"Okay, I promise I won't tell him." I agreed. I had a feeling that Sam probably wouldn't be too happy if he found out that I was hiding it from him, but I made a promise and I didn't want to lose my friendship over a guy.

After school in Glee, I went to the center of the room. It was my first solo, so I was a little bit nervous. I hoped that they wouldn't be upset about me using a different arrangement.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock time and think of you  
Caught in my memories confusion in nothing new  
You say "Go slow", I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me time after time  
If you fall I will catch I'll be waiting time after time  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me time after time  
If you fall I will catch I will be waiting time after time _

_After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey  
Watching through windows you're wondering if I'm okay_

_Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time _

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me time after time  
If you fall I will catch I'll be waiting time after time  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me time after time  
If you fall I will catch I will be waiting time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time _

"That was great, Felicity." Mr. Schue told. "That's the Quietdrive version, right?"

I nodded my head as I realized that we were done for the day. I was about to head out when I saw Kate wearing a faded red scoop-neck tee with ripped jeans, red socks and black and blue tennis shoes and red hoop earrings.

"I need a favor." She told me.

"Look, I'm not looking for a girlfriend." I replied politely.

"I'm not a lesbian. I need your help getting on the soccer team." She declared. Well that was…unexpected. I also was surprised that she was straight or maybe she was in denial.

"We do need a new goalie." I replied. "I can take you to talk to Coach Tweedy if you want."

"That would be great." She responded. "Thank you."

From there, I took her to see the coach. I wasn't exactly sure if she was going to be any good.

"Coach, this is Kate Hummel." I introduced.

"What can I do for you, Kate?" She asked.

"I'd like to audition to be your goalie." Kate replied. Well that didn't exactly inspire a lot of confidence.

"It's called a tryout." Coach remarked. "Come to the field tomorrow after school and we'll see what you've got. Don't be late."

Kate's POV

So I wasn't entirely sure what to wear to play sports. I played a little bit of soccer as a kid, but it was so long ago that I barely remembered it. I wasn't entirely sure what to do.

I went to field wearing some cleats that I had borrowed from Felicity. If I actually made the team, I would have to get some of my own. She was there with a bunch of other girls that I didn't know.

"Alright, everyone, this is Kate who wants to be the goalie." Coach Tweedy replied. "This goal of the goal is preventing the opposing team from scoring goals. So you will be facing off against the best player on the field."

I prepared for Felicity to start shooting at me. That would make it trickier because she was kind of distracting.

"Me." The coach finished as she moved the ball to center. Oh, that I wasn't expecting. I wasn't sure if I should be more or less nervous. "Tell me when you're ready."

I took some deep breaths. I looked at the space and realized that maybe I could move my body like I was dancing. It could work.

"I'm ready." I declared before she kicked the ball at me. I threw my hands out and blocked it.

"Not bad." She declared before she kicked again and I kicked it back. A few balls did by me, but I stopped most of them. I was actually good at it. "Okay, it looks you're our new goalie, Kate."

I couldn't believe that I actually made the team. It meant that I was no longer lying to my dad. I couldn't wait for him to come to a game. It was too bad that my mom wouldn't be able to see me play. I knew that she would still be proud of me.

Felicity's POV

So I was more than a little impressed with Kate. I didn't expect her to actually be able to play goalie.

"Okay, everyone let's hit the showers." Coach replied.

While we were changing, I noticed that Kate seemed to be trying not to let her eyes wander. Now I was unsure if she was a lesbian, or just not used to be around naked girls. Of course, I was pretty sure that at least two of the girls were lesbians even if they weren't out.

After getting cleaned off, the two of us began to walk to the choir room.

"So you're better than I thought you would be." I admitted.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked.

"It sounded better in my head." I admitted.

"Well thank you anyway." She declared. "I look forward to further exceeding your expectations."

"Seriously, how did you get so good?" I questioned. "You didn't take performance-enhancing drugs, did you?"

"No, God no." She remarked in offense. "I just thought about it like dancing."

"Well maybe some of the other girls could learn from you because their footwork isn't that great." I explained with a smile. "Still with you in the goal, we could potentially win a game."

I wasn't sure what to say about the lesbian thing. I didn't think that it was any of my business. She probably needed to deal with that on her own terms.

After Glee club, I noticed that Sam was sitting in on his tailgate in the parking lot. I decided to go over to him.

"Hey." I replied.

"So you're friends with Quinn, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I explained.

"Did she tell you that she's pregnant?" He replied.

"Yeah, she did." I responded as I took a seat next to him. "I can't imagine what it's like to be pregnant in high school. Does she know what she's going to do?"

"We haven't really worked that out yet." He replied. "I can tell that she's really scared."

"Well maybe you could sing something to her that will make her feel better." I suggested. "You can practice with me."

"Okay." He replied as he took his guitar out of the bed.

_I'm wearing thin, I couldn't tell you  
The city I'm in, the streets and the buildings  
And places I've been or where the stars go  
When it's daylight again or where the time went_

_Oh who can save me now_

_My life in the rearview, I'm running from Jesus  
Don't know where I'm going to  
Got nothing to lose, I'm fighting my demons  
Been looking for someone like you, I've been looking for someone like you _

_When the stars explode and I'm all alone  
When I start to see the smoke when I'm finally burned out  
I'll need someone to carry me home safe and sound _

_My life in the rearview, I'm running from Jesus  
Don't know where I'm going to  
Got nothing to lose, I'm fighting my demons  
Been looking for someone like you, I've been looking for someone like you _

_My life in the rearview, I'm running from Jesus  
Don't know where I'm going to  
Got nothing to lose, I'm fighting my demons  
Been looking for someone like you, I've been looking for someone like you _

It felt good for him to sing to me even though the song wasn't meant for me. I could pretend it was.

"You know if you need a distraction, you can come to my soccer game tomorrow night." I offered.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to do that." He replied. "I should probably get home."

Kate's POV

It was Thursday night and we were going to be playing the game. I wore a long-sleeved red jersey while all of the other girls had short sleeves. We managed to get out to 1-0 lead early, but a girl managed to get a ball past me.

The game was still tied as we got to the closing minutes. Eventually, Felicity managed to get a breakaway and kicked the ball into the net. Now all we had to do was keep the other team from scoring and we would win. It looked like we were going to do that until the ref pulled a yellow card on Felicity's slide tackle, resulting in a penalty kick.

So it basically meant that it was me versus the shooter. There was a brief timeout where we locked eyes. It was at that moment that I decided it would be a good moment to do it. I began to dance the "Single Ladies" dance. Everyone looked at me in confusion and the shooter looked incredibly perplexed. I was pretty sure that it got inside of her head because she kicked the ball right to me as time expired. I threw the ball away and the rest of the girls came over and lifted me up in the air. I saw that my dad had the biggest smile on his face and he seemed to be telling people that I was his daughter. I was proud that I had made him proud.

After the game, we went home. During everything, I was hit with an epiphany. If I could lead a team to victory like that, I didn't need to lie anymore, to myself or to anyone else.

"Dad, I have something to tell you." I declared. "I'm a lesbian."

"I know." He replied. I was a little bit shocked. "I've known since you were 7 and asked to look at the _Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition. _I just wanted to tell that it doesn't matter to me. I love you regardless of whether you like boys or girls. I appreciate what you did for me with the game, but you don't have to do something like that if you don't want to."

"I think I do want to." I admitted. "I had a lot of fun out there tonight and because of me, this team actually won a game. It's kind of a big deal. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Kid." He responded as he gave me a hug.

So Kate came out to her dad and joined the soccer team, but unlike Kurt, she's actually going to stick with it. Will she end dating one of those lesbians? Also Felicity knows that Sam isn't the father. The songs are "The Best Damn Thing" by Avril, "Time After Time" by Quietdrive, and "Someone Like You" by Boys Like Girls. Please don't forget to review.


	4. The Rhodes Not Taken

Kate's POV

So I forgot to say that we two new members: Noah Puckerman, and this guy named Mike Chang. It meant that we had all of the necessary members to compete, at least we would have had Rex not left because he was mad about Artie getting a solo.

I wasn't entirely sure what to do about it. I couldn't help but wonder if Rex was always like this when things didn't go his way. It was not the best way to go about doing things, but I didn't have any sort of clue to convince him how to come back.

Things really hadn't changed much since I came out. It might have been because most people already had thought that I was gay.

"How's it going, Carpet Muncher?" Santana asked me.

"Santana, will you give it a rest?" I replied.

"We may be on the same team, so I won't throw slushes at you, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you." She remarked. "I still don't like you and I do not like how you fantasize about me every night."

"Trust me, you are the last person I'd be fantasizing about." I retorted.

"You know you give us a bad name." She replied. "But I guess it's your Gringo father's fault."

At that point, I wanted to smack her, but I decided to hold it in. She wasn't worth getting suspended over.

"Don't call him that." I ordered.

"What are you going to do about it Lady Licker?" She taunted. I said nothing. "That's what I thought."

She then walked away. I couldn't help but wonder if it would always be like that, at least as long as I was the only out lesbian in school. I couldn't help but wonder if my coming out would encourage others to because I seriously doubted that I was not only the only lesbian, but the only gay person considering ten percent of Americans are gay.

Felicity's POV

When we got to Glee, I couldn't help but notice how weird it felt with Rex not in the room. I missed his fro and his singing ability. He was probably the best male singer we had. Although since he was gone, I was singing with Sam.

"_A singer in a smoky room" _He sang.

"_A smell of wine and cheap perfume" _I followed. At that moment, Quinn grabbed her mouth and ran out of the room. That took focus away from the song as everyone stared.

"She probably just had a bad breakfast." I suggested. As far as I knew, Sam and I were the only ones that knew she was pregnant, except for maybe Puck. Things could have worked with what we had, but I knew that we would still another member to compete.

I decided to practice a song later in the day.

_I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__And I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
__And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
__And all I can breathe is your life__  
__Sooner or later, it's over__  
__I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

After school, it turned out that Mr. Schue had a "solution". I use that term lightly because his solution turned out to be a short, shorter than me, blonde woman in her mid-late 30s.

"Is she a new teacher?" I asked.

"No, this is April Rhodes, the newest member of New Directions." He explained. What?

"I didn't know that adults could be in Glee club." Mercedes remarked. Even if they could, whether or not they should was a different question all together.

"April never graduated and she's a great singer." Mr. Schue explained.

"Shouldn't we have another guy to replace Rex?" Sam asked. We were already short on guys as it was.

April then began to sing and while she was very good, I still thought that it was a bad idea. I knew I didn't want the opportunity to sing to her.

Kate's POV

As I walked down the hallway, I noticed that a lot of people were looking away. I suspected that it had nothing to do with my outfit which consisted of a blue blouse with a blue ascot, a black pleated miniskirt, black leggings and Maryjanes. It made me a little uncomfortable.

"What's bothering you, Sugar?" April asked me.

"Things have just been weird ever since I came out of the closet." I explained. It was probably something that she didn't understand.

"You know what I do whenever I'm having trouble with something I like to see my friend Jack." She declared as she pulled out a flask.

"You brought liquor with you to school?" I whispered.

"Go ahead, try some." She offered. I took a few sips nervously and realized that it was really good. I was pretty sure that I liked it.

Later in the day, I was walking down the hallway with a smile on my face. It probably had to do with the liquor, but I didn't care.

"Hi, Ms. Pillsbury." I greeted the guidance counselor. Suddenly, I felt really queasy. "Oh I don't feel so good."

I then found myself vomiting on her feet.

Thankfully, she didn't take me to see Principal Figgins. Though, the person that she took me to was probably worse.

"Are you kidding me?" Coach Tweedy asked me. "You can't seriously tell me that you are drunk right now. How did you even get alcohol? Who gave it to you?"

"April Rhodes." I explained.

"I seriously don't know what Will was thinking bringing her in." She muttered.

"Am I trouble?" I asked. "Are you going to kick me off the team?"

"No, I'm not going to kick you off the team." She answered. "You're the best goalie I've ever had, but I have to sober you up in time for practice, so you're going to run some laps for me."

I headed out to the track and began to run. It really sucked. I began to sing to myself to see if it would make it easier.

_Into your hair, into your mind, out of your soul race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape  
Into your life, into your dreams out of the dark sunlight again  
You can't explain, you can't explain_

_Can you feel it, can you feel it, rushing through your hair, rushing through your hair  
Can you feel it, can you feel it_

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over be every color that you are  
Into the rush now, you don't have to know how know it all before you try  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over be every color that you are  
Into the rush now, you don't have to know how know it all before you try_

_It takes you to another place, imagine everything you can  
All the colors start to blend, your system overloads again_

_Can you feel it_

_Don't let nobody tell you your life is over be every color that you are  
Into the rush now, you don't have to know how know it all before you try  
Don't let nobody tell you your life is over be every color that you are  
Into the rush now, you don't have to know how know it all before you try_

That didn't really make it easier.

Felicity's POV

To my surprise, I was called into Ms. Pillsbury's office. I didn't know what she wanted to talk to me about.

"Take a seat, Felicity." She instructed.

"Why am I here?" I questioned.

"Have thought much about college?" She asked me.

"I'm a sophomore, of course I haven't." I explained. "But I'll probably go somewhere on a soccer scholarship."

"Well I think would be a good idea for you to prepare a backup plan." She pointed out. "You could get hurt and not be able to play anymore. Maybe you should look into a music scholarship. I mean you are a pretty good singer. If you take can take the Glee club to Regionals, you might have a chance to get one."

"I don't think that's going to be possible without Rex." I declared.

"Well maybe you should try to convince him to come back." She suggested. "It's the kind of determination that people like."

I realized that she had a point. After school, I found Rex and decided to talk to him about it.

"So how is the musical going?" I asked.

"It's going good. I'm in a place where people appreciate my talent." He explained.

"Do you wanna go bowling with me?" I questioned. "I mean, not really as a date, more like two friends hanging out."

"I guess I could do that." He agreed. "I'll pick you up tonight."

So that night, I tried to figure out what to wear. I wanted something that said friends and not a date. I decided just to wear a black tee that said "Made in the 90s" and jeans with a pair of sunglasses on my head and a pair of black sneakers. I looked in the mirror. It looked casual enough.

Thankfully Rex didn't dress up. It seemed like he did get the not a date part. Of course he looked kind of dressed up because of how he usually dressed.

We then headed to the bowling alley. The first that I realized was that Rex did not know how to bowl.

"So you look nice." He commented with a blush.

"I told you that this isn't a date." I reminded him. "I wanted to talk to about the Glee club. Everybody misses you there."

"They probably just miss my talent." He argued.

"I really don't think it was a smart idea just to quit because things didn't go your way." I admitted. "The glee club is supposed to be a team. You know maybe we should sing some karaoke so you remember how it feels."

We headed to the karaoke machine and I chose a song for us to sing. I started it off.

_Prison gates won't open up for me on these hands and knees I'm crawling__  
__And oh I reach for you__  
__Well I'm terrified or these four walls these iron bars can't hold my soul_

_And all I need is you _**(come please I'm calling)****  
**_And oh I scream for you _**(Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling )**

_Show me what it's like _**(to be the last one standing)****  
**_And teach me wrong from right _**(and I'll show what I can be)****  
****_And Say it for me, say it to me _****(and I'll leave this life behind me)****  
****_Say it if it's worth savin' me _**

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me with these broken wings I fall****  
****And all I see is you****  
****These city walls aint got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And all I scream for you (**_come please I'm calling)__  
_**And all I need from you **_(Hurry I'm falling , I'm falling)_

**Show me what it's like **_(to be the last one standing__  
_**And teach me wrong from right (**_and I'll show what I can be)__  
_**_Say it for me, say it to me (_**_and I'll leave this life behind me)__  
_**_Say it if it's worth savin' me _**

He then kissed me again and I actually kissed back this time.

Kate's POV

The next day, several of us were in Glee club. We noticed that Quinn had left the room like she was about to vomit.

"Isn't it obvious? She's pregnant." Puck declared.

"Who's the father?" Mercedes asked.

"Sam." He answered. I supposed that made sense.

"Hey everyone, I've decided to come back." Rex announced as he walked into the room. "Where are you happy cheers?"

"Quinn's pregnant." I explained. He then walked out of the room looking angry. He hadn't slept with her, had he?

So he didn't come back and we were having a showcase to help raise awareness or something. I was pretty sure it was just so we could get used to performing in front of crowds.

We were all dressed as cowboys except for April who was late. She then came in drunk and obviously not ready to perform.

"I can't let her do this." I declared. "It has to stop. People will laugh at us if we do this and she's a bad influence on us. She got me drunk at school the other day. Can I please sing the song instead, Mr. Schue? I love Faith Hill."

April walked away and I headed out to the stage. I was a bit nervous about it, but I couldn't let those show. I wanted everyone to look at me.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way__  
__I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've never been this swept away__  
__All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze when I'm lying wrapped in your arms__  
__The whole world just fades away, the only thing I heart is the beating of your heart_

_Cause I feel your breathe, it's washing over me__  
__Suddenly I'm melting into you__  
__There's nothing left to prove, baby all we need is just to be__  
__Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush__  
__Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be__  
__I can feel you breathe, just breathe _

_Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush__  
__Baby isn't that the way that love's supposed to be__  
__I can feel you breathe, just breathe _

_I can feel the magic floating in the air__  
__Being with gets me that way_

Before I second performance, Rex came backstage and said that he did want to be in glee again and we welcome him back with open arms. We then went back to the stage to perform Queen's "Somebody to Love" and it sounded like it was a real hit. Maybe now that we were whole again, we could make it to Regionals.

So Rex and Felicity kissed, but will anything happen with them? Also Kate learned why getting drunk at school is a bad idea. The songs are "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls, "Rush" by 78Violet, "Savin Me" by Nickelback and "Breathe" by Faith Hill. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Vitamin D

Kate's POV

I was a bit late waking up, so I didn't have time to shower in the morning. I figured that I would just shower at school during my free period. I made sure to bring any extra change of clothes with me. I headed to the soccer locker room and began to undress when I heard a sound. It sounded like someone singing. I was like a siren calling me and I didn't even care about my lack of clothes.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile__  
__I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah__  
__You've built a love but that love falls apart__  
__Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you__  
__Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do__  
__I don't know where you're going __and I don't know why__  
__But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices that want to be heard__  
__So much to mention but you can't find the words__  
__The scent of magic, the beauty that's been__  
__When love was wilder than the wind _

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you__  
__Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do__  
__I don't know where you're going __and I don't know why__  
__But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

_I don't know where you're going __and I don't know why__  
__But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye_

By the end, I noticed that was Aurora Dawson, one of the wings. I could see her flowing red hair, dripping wet.

"That was really good." I commented. She turned to look at me and I realized that I shouldn't have opened up my mouth. I blushed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't creeping on you. I just came to take a shower and I heard your voice and I had to get closer and I'm sorry."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're cute when you blush?" She asked. That caused me to blush some more. I want to thank you."

"For what?" I questioned.

"You coming out takes a lot pressure off anyone else who might be attracted to girls." She remarked. "Though, I'm not completely like you. I'm not completely into girls. So didn't you say that you were going to take a shower?"

"Yes." I declared as I got into one of the stalls and began to wash myself. I couldn't help but wonder if I should have been taking a cold shower.

Once I was done, I put a black sweater with two-tone blue skirt and white tights with Maryjanes.

Felicity's POV

I was worn out. I had been focusing a lot on my homework and watching too many Johnny Depp movies. As a result, I was getting to sleep at midnight or later. I knew that it wasn't healthy and I needed to stop but I really loved Johnny Depp. I knew his next movie was going to be _Alice in Wonderland._ I wished that I could fall down the rabbit hole to Wonderland sometimes. I also watched _Twilight _and has one of the songs from the soundtrack stuck in my head.

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared  
But no one would listen cause no one else cared  
After my dreaming I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving when I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me I want you to know_

_When my times forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory leave out all the rest, leave out the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending that someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are_

_When my times forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory leave out all the rest, leave out the rest_

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well  
Pretending that someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are, I can't be who you are_

Once we got to Glee club, we found out that we would be going up this halfway house and a school for the deaf at Sectionals. Talk about drawing the long straw. At least there was one thing that I didn't have to be worried about it.

The next day, I hadn't lived up to my goal to get to bed earlier because I was busy watching _Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End. _As a result, I was still very tired. I was wearing my letterman jacket over a black long-sleeved tee with black cotton shorts and knee socks with black Nikes. I then noticed that Mr. Schue had put up pictures of Bill Clinton, George Bush, a grizzly, a great white, lightning and a swimming pool.

"Competition." He stated. "These are all competing forces."

"When has a grizzly bear fought a shark?" Kate asked. The Yankees and Red Sox would have been a good example.

"Just go with it." He replied. "The point is competition. This week we will be having competing performances: boys vs. girls."

"Isn't there a bit of gender bias here?" Kate replied.

"That's why I won't be judging." Mr. Schue declared. "There will be a special celebrity guest judge."

I didn't think that he could get a celebrity. It would probably be Coach Tweedy or Ms. Pillsbury.

So we broke up into groups and I still felt really sleepy. I leaned back in my chair and found that I had trouble keeping my eyes open. Once I opened them, I noticed that Mercedes was in front of my face. How long had my eyes been closed?

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm just a little tired." I replied.

"M…maybe you should s…see the nurse." Tina suggested. I probably just needed a nap. I didn't understand why they couldn't have naptime in high school. Nevertheless, the I went to the nurse's office to see…Mrs. Schue. I didn't know she was the nurse.

"Oh hey." She greeted.

"I'm Felicity Hudson. I have Spanish and Glee club with your husband." I explained.

"What seems to be the problem, Felicity?" She asked.

"I'm kind of tired." I explained. "Is somewhere that I can lie down?"

"When are you going to bed?" She asked.

"It's usually around midnight." I answered. "So can I rest for a little bit?"

"Do you want to just sleep through your life, Felicity?" She replied.

"No, but I wanna sleep now." I snapped.

"I have something that will make you less tired." She declared as she took some pills out of her purse. "This is pseudoephedrine. It's what they put in cold medicine to keep you awake. It's like a vitamin."

"Is it safe?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course it is. I'm a school nurse. I know what I'm talking about." She replied. Well I couldn't argue with that logic. I took pills and some water and swallowed.

It didn't take me long to feel better. I felt kind of like I had had six cups of coffee. I didn't know why we had slush machine instead of a coffee machine. I had an idea for a high energy number.

"It seems like someone is feeling better." Kate remarked.

"Yes, I feel great. I have an idea for how we can kick those boys' asses." I explained.

I took the rest of the girls to see Mrs. Schue and she gave them all the same medicine, except for Quinn who had folic acid, which was supposed to be good for the baby or something.

We then all changed into hot pink dresses and heels since it was a girly number. It turned that judge was Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Tweedy.

_I throw all of your stuff away, then I clear you out of my head__  
__I tear you out of my heart and ignore all of your messages__  
__I tell everyone we are through cause I'm so much better without you__  
__But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down every time you come around oh, oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin, swore that I'd never let you back in__  
__Should've known better than trying to let you go cause here we go, go, go again__  
__Hard as I try I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive__  
__We're falling together you think that by now I'd know because here we go, go, go again_

_And again and again and again and again _

_I throw all of your stuff away, and I cleared you out of my head__  
__And I tore you out of my heart oh, oh, oh, oh _

_So how did you get here under my skin, swore that I'd never let you back in__  
__Should've known better than trying to let you go cause here we go, go, go again__  
__Hard as I try I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive__  
__We're falling together you think that by now I'd know because here we go again__  
__Here we go again__  
__Should've known better than trying to let you go cause here we go, go, go again__  
__Again, again And again and again and again and again__  
__And again and again and again and again _

The guys looked at us in disbelief. They were speechless with how good our performance was. We were totally going to win.

At soccer practice, I was feeling like I was on fire. I was scoring left and right. I had never been so good. I couldn't believe that the stuff was helping so well.

Kate's POV

"So what's your secret?" Rex asked me the next day at school. "How many Red Bulls did each of you drink before that performance?"

"None." I declared. "If you really want to know, we all took this medicine that Mrs. Schue gave us, but doesn't matter because we kicked your ass from here to Sunday."

I then realized that I probably shouldn't have told him that, but I supposed that it didn't matter.

Later in the afternoon, all of the guys were in leather jackets and jeans with sunglasses and I noticed that they had a little bit of pep in their step. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that they'd taken some of the medicine too.

_Hey, hey__, __hey, hey_

_In my rearview mirror, my life is getting clearer__  
__Sun sets high then slowly disappears__  
__These trinkets once were treasure, life changes like the weather__  
__You grow up, grow old or you hit the road round here_

_So I drive, watching white lines passing by__  
__With my plastic dashboard Jesus waiting there to greet us_

_Hey, hey I've finally my way__say goodbye to yesterday__  
__Hit the gas there aint no breaks__on this lost highway__  
__Yeah I'm busting loose I'm letting go__out on this open road__  
__It's Independence Day__on this lost highway__  
__Hey, hey__, __hey, hey_

_A putrid scene of lonely souls tell this boy which way to go__  
__Got the car, got the keys, farewell to mediocrity__  
__Kicking off the cruise control and turning up the radio__  
__Got just enough religion and a half tank of gas come on__  
__Let's go_

_I've finally my way__say goodbye to yesterday__  
__Hit the gas there aint no breaks__on this lost highway__  
__Yeah I'm busting loose I'm letting go__n__ when I'm out on this open road__  
__It's Independence Day__on this lost highway__  
__Hey, hey__, __hey, hey__  
__Hey, hey on this lost highway_

_Actually, I was pretty sure that they had taken it. I couldn't believe that they would do that. I couldn't believe that we had done it._

_Felicity's POV_

_I cornered Rex in the hallway. _

_"So, you seem to be awfully chipper." I remarked._

_"We were just evening the playing field," He replied. "It's nothing that you didn't do."_

_"Felicity, I need to see you in my office." Coach Tweedy told me. I had a feeling that it wasn't good. I followed her wondering what I had done._

_"So, what's up, Coach?" I asked her nervously. _

_"Felicity, I want you to answer me truthfully." She stated. "Have you been taking meth?"_

_"What?" I questioned in shock. "No. No, why would you think that?" _

"I noticed the irregularity in your play at practice yesterday, so I got some hair after you took a shower and sent it to the lab. You tested positive for pseudoephedrine." She explained.

"What does that have to do with meth?" I responded.

"Pseudoephedrine is the drug that meth is made from." She explained. "Where did you get it?"

"Mrs. Schue gave it to me because I was really tired." I told her. "She said it was safe. She gave it to all of us."

"Stop taking it immediately." She ordered. "I need to go and talk to Will about his wife."

Kate's POV

I was pretty sure that word had gotten out and I felt kind of bad. I wanted to sing something.

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong, I am right, don't need to look no further  
This aint love I know that this is love but_

_If I tell the world, I'll never say enough  
Cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do if I'm in love with you_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even it leads nowhere  
Or would be a waste, even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even it leads nowhere _

_I'd build myself up and fly around in circles  
Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even it leads nowhere  
Or would be a waste, even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements even it leads nowhere _

Needless to say, both Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins found out about the incident. Mrs. Schue was fired.

"I'm very disappointed in you guys." He stated. "You shouldn't feel that you need to cheat to win."

"We're really sorry." Felicity replied. "I didn't even think it was wrong at first. I think it'd be best if we all put this behind us."

"I'd like to, but Principal Figgins no longer thinks that I'm fit to run the Glee club by myself." He explained. "As of now, we are going to have a Glee club co-director."

"Who is it?" I asked.

At that point, Coach Sylvester walked in. That wasn't good.

So there's a new character who might just be a love interest for Kate. Plus, I changed how the reveal was done. The songs "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT, "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park, "Here We Go Again" by Demi, "Lost Highway" by Bon Jovi, and "Chasing Pavements" by Adele. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Throwdown

Felicity's POV

We were in the choir room. Coach Sylvester hadn't done anything as co-director yet. I wasn't sure why they couldn't ask Coach Tweedy to the co-director. She actually seemed to care about the Glee club.

Mr. Schue was currently sitting backwards in a chair. When were adults going to learn that it wasn't a cool thing?

"So I want to know what you guys want to do." He stated. "Give me some ideas."

"Can we do some more…black?" Mercedes requested. That probably wasn't the best way to put it because there was black pop like Rihanna or black rock like Jimi Hendrix and Chuck Berry. If she wanted R and B, she should've said R and B. We could have used music that was a little less white, like Beyoncé, or Shakira, or Beyoncé and Shakira.

"Well it's Glee club, not Crunk club." Rex pointed out. He probably shouldn't of said that.

"Don't make hit you." Mercedes threatened.

"How about some more pop music? Current pop?" Kate suggested.

"Thanks for your suggestions Kate, Mercedes." Mr. Schue replied.

"I can pop and lock." Mike remarked. I was pretty sure that was some kind of dance.

"I was thinking more singing, Mike, but thanks for the suggestion." He replied. I probably wouldn't mind seeing him dance. It might be kind of sexy.

After school, Quinn came over to me in the parking lot.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked. "Can you go with me to the doctor? Sam's doing something with his family and he hasn't told them because his family goes to the same church as mine and I don't want my parents to know."

"I don't have a car." I pointed out. I then saw Mr. Schue. "Hey, Mr. Schue do you think you can give us a ride to the doctor's office?"

Once we got there, I went to the back with her while he stayed in the waiting room. It probably looked like a little weird with us being there together.

"You know we don't get many teen lesbian couples." The nurse replied.

"No, we're not lesbians." I remarked. "She has a boyfriend and I'm straight. We're friends."

"I'm freaking out." Quinn said. She was lying back on the table.

"It's going to be okay." I assured her.

"Relax. At your age, there's very little chance for anything to go wrong." The nurse added. "This is going to be a little cold."

"Can you please be careful with my uniform?" Quinn requested. I wasn't sure if ultrasound goo washed out normally. I also wasn't sure why she just didn't put on a gown.

"Speaking of your age, have you decided what you want to do after the baby is born?" The nurse questioned.

"I was considering adoption." Quinn answered. I didn't know what Sam wanted to do. I would have to talk to him about it.

"Well if it makes any difference, it's a girl." The nurse replied. I didn't know they could find out this early.

I then headed to the waiting room while she went through her checkout procedures.

"How is she?" He asked.

"She's good. The baby's good too." I explained. "Apparently it's a girl."

The next day when I got to school, I found myself face to face with Jacob Ben Israel. There were nerds and then there was him.

"I've got a big scoop for you." He replied.

"You're transferring?" I questioned.

"No, I have sources that tell me that head cheerleader, your best friend Quinn Fabray is pregnant." He remarked. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"You can't print that." I told him.

"Maybe I won't if you give me something in return." He replied with a perverted grin.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Give me a pair of your panties and this whole thing will go away." He promised.

"So now you're into extortion." I commented. "Fine."

I would just go to the store and buy a new pair. I began to sing as I headed down the hall.

_She was given the world so much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her who she could be  
And she tried to survive wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe_

_You had your dreams, I've got mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide la-da-da-da-da_

_She was scared, unprepared lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side, we're gonna be alright  
We're gonna be alright this is what happens when two worlds collide_

_You had your dreams, I've got mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide la-da-da-da-da_

_You had your dreams, I've got mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
Showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide_

Kate's POV

After school, I was wearing a theme of roses. I had a crimson sweater dress with black leggings with red and black heels with a rose hairclip and matching bracelet. Sue and Mr. Schue were picking teams.

"Sue, just take your cheerleaders and jocks and be done with it." Mr. Schue instructed. I couldn't help but wonder if Felicity was considered a jock or not. Also, was I?

"Not so fast William." Sue replied. "The following people have been selected for a special elite Glee club: Santana, Aretha, Asian, Other Asian, Wheels, Lesbian."

It seemed like she wanted all of the minorities. I was the only one who was two different minorities.

She took us to another room.

"So I have chosen a song for you to sing at Sectionals." She remarked. "Mercedes, Kate, you're singing leads. You, Jackie Chan, do that dance thing that you do."

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
_**I know things about him that you wouldn't wanna read about**_  
He kissed me, his one and only, beautiful liar  
_**Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about**

**You never know**_ why are we the ones who suffer  
_** I have to let go**_, he won't be the one to cry_

Let's not kill the karma, let's not start a fight  
It's not worth the drama For a beautiful liar

**Can't we laugh about it it's not worth our time  
We can live without him just a beautiful liar**

**Tell me how to forgive you when it's me who's ashamed**  
_And I wish could free you of the hurt and the pain_  
_**But the answer is simple he's the one to blame**_

_Let's not kill the karma, let's not start a fight  
It's not worth the drama for a beautiful liar  
_**Can't we laugh about it it's not worth our time  
We can live without him just a beautiful liar**

So apparently the song was about finding out that we were dating the same guy. I was comfortable singing songs like that. I knew that there wasn't a lot of music that appealed to lesbians other Melissa Etheridge or Lady Gaga. I was more comfortable singing something like that than that awful Katy Perry song.

Felicity's POV

The next day, I was wearing a pink off-shoulder sweater with a denim mini and black knee socks with pink sneakers and a black beret. I handed Jacob a pair of black bikini-cut panties that I had purchased.

"Here you go, now delete the story." I told him.

"These are new. They still have the tag on them." He pointed out.

"Yes, but they are mine." I argued. "I can show you the receipt that proves I purchased them. You said that I only had to give you a pair of my panties."

"Well if you want to stop the story, you'll give me a pair that you've worn." He declared. "You could give me the pair that you're wearing right now."

"I'm not going to go commando." I stated. "Give me until tomorrow and I will give you some."

"Okay, but if you don't have over a used pair of undies, the story will get out." He threatened. The things that I did for my best friend…

I shook his hand and put the panties in my backpack. Now I had to figure out what to do with them. I wasn't going to wear them because they were too skimpy for me. I also had to find a pair of panties to give him.

Once we got to Glee club, everyone was there and I mean everyone. We didn't waste any time before we started singing. Puck and Sam both took out their guitars and Mike and Brittany danced.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend's she upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music that she doesn't like  
She'll never know your story like I do _

_Cause she wears short skirts, I wear tee shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find  
What you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time how could you not know baby you belong with me  
You belong with me _

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
I know your favorite song and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me _

_If you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your backdoor  
All this time how could you not know baby you belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me  
You belong with me, you belong with me _

Unfortunately, half the group had to go back to Coach Sylvester. They left right as Mr. Schue came.

"Mr. Schue, we don't like this." I replied. "We want to perform with everyone."

"I hear you, and if it were up to me, we would all perform at Sectionals together." He pointed out. "But it's not. So I have a number for us. Since Sue's doing a song about anger, we're doing a love song. Felicity, Rex, you're singing leads."

_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought hey__  
__You know this could be something__  
__Cause everything you do and word you say, you should nothing that it all takes my breath away__  
__And now I'm left with nothing _

**_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_**_**  
**_**_And maybe two is better than one_**_**  
**_**_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_**_**  
**_**_And you've already got me coming undone_**_**  
**_**_And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

**I remember every look upon your face,**_ the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste__  
__You make it hard for breathing__  
_**_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay_**_**  
**_**_I'm finally now believing _**

**_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you_**_**  
**_**_And maybe two is better than one_**_**  
**_**_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_**_**  
**_**_And you've already got me coming undone_**_**  
**_**_And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

The following day, I gave Jacob a pair of blue boyshorts out of my drawer. They actually had a hole in them, so I wasn't too torn about giving them up.

"Here, these are mine." I stated. "Now stop the story."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." He remarked. It was too bad that the school didn't have rules banning extortion.

After school, we were planning to show off our performance, which was now two people smaller since Puck and Brittany left. We kept trying to start but Coach Sylvester kept interrupting, which caused Mr. Schue to start arguing with her.

"Shut up. Both of you shut up." I ordered. "I'm tired of hearing you fight. If we wanted to hear mom and dad fight, we would have stayed home."

"Yeah, I agree. Glee club is supposed to be fun." Mercedes piped. "And I'm sick of all of this minority stuff. I may be a strong black woman, but I am so much more than that."

We all then began to walk out in unison, with Mike and Sam carrying Artie's chair. It was nice to finally do something together.

Kate's POV

On Friday, Mr. Schue called us back into the choir room to apologize. I really hoped that it would be the end of the division between us. If things didn't go back to the way that they were, I probably didn't want to do it anymore.

"You're all minorities." He stated. "You're all in Glee club. There are only 12 of you and it shouldn't matter that Rex is Jewish, or Santana is Latina, or Kate is a lesbian or that Quinn is…"

"Pregnant." Sue interrupted. I noticed a look of shock on both Quinn and Felicity's faces. "Sorry, Q, it'll be all over the blogosphere by tomorrow morning. Now everyone knows, including me."

I then had the idea that we should all get together to show our support for Quinn. She was one of us and we needed to let her know that.

_You're not alone, together we stand__  
__I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand__  
__When it gets cold and it feels like the end__  
__There's no place to go no I won't give in__  
__No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on__  
__Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
__Just stay strong__  
__Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
__There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through make it through_

_Here me when I say when I say I believe__  
__There's nothing gonna change gonna change destiny__  
__Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
__Just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
__There's nothing you can say, there's nothing you can do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through make it through_

After the song was over, we all surrounded her for a big group hug.

So Felicity found herself at the affection of Jacob Ben Israel. Lucky her. The songs are "Two Worlds Collide" by Demi, "Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce and Shakira, "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift and "Two is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Mash-Up

Felicity's POV

I was walking with Quinn to class. The best thing that happened was Coach Sylvester was now an advisor. I wasn't entirely sure what she did, but it meant that she wasn't going to be in the choir room anymore, so it was good. Things really weren't that bad with Quinn. People knew that she was pregnant, but nothing had happened. That was until a red liquid hurled through the air and landed on her. A little bit splashed on my jacket.

"What the fuck, Karofsky?" Quinn asked. The culprit was Dave Karofsky of the hockey team. The closer you got to Canada, the more important hockey became and we were about two hours away.

"That's what you get for hanging around with those glee club losers, Fabray." Karofsky stated. "That reminds me."

"David, before you do that, you should remember that I am the best soccer player in the school." I stated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"It means that I'm very good at kicking balls." I told him with a smirk. With that he walked away. I then looked at Quinn who was still dripping wet. "So let's get you cleaned up. I have some dry clothes that you can put on."

"I can't take my uniform off." She argued. "It'd be like quitting the squad."

"Then quit." I replied. "Coach Sylvester's probably looking for a reason to drop you anyway."

"No, I can do this. I just need to get my swagger back." She replied. "And you're going to help me."

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." I quipped. "I think you should put on a kickass performance. I know just the song for you to sing, but you are going to need a change of clothes for it."

After school, not even in Glee, she wore the outfit that I had given her and began to sing as she headed down the hall with a powerful strut.

_I hate the world today__  
__You're so good to me__  
__I know but I can't change__  
__Tried to tell you__  
__But you look at me like I'm an angel__  
__Innocent and sweet_

_Yesterday I cried__  
__Must have been relieved to see the softer side__  
__I can understand how you'd be so confused__  
__I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything all rolled into one_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover__I'm a child I'm a mother__  
__I'm a sinner I'm a saint__I do not feel ashamed__  
__I'm your hell I'm your dream__I'm nothing in between__  
__You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_Just when you think you got me figured out__  
__The season's already changing__  
__I think it's cool you do what you do__  
__And you don't try to save me_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover__, __I'm a child I'm a mother__  
__I'm a sinner I'm a saint__I do not feel ashamed__  
__I'm your hell I'm your dream__I'm nothing in between__  
__You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

I clapped when she finished. She had been awesome. Unfortunately, it ended with both of us covered in slushes.

Kate's POV

I couldn't help but look at the two of them in shock as they were covered with the cold substance. I thought that they would have been considered cooler than that. I was wearing a red plaid shirt with a denim miniskirt, red knee socks and white heels.

"So it seems like the social ladder has really changed in the past few weeks." Aurora commented as she walked up to me. "Yeah she's pregnant but she's the head cheerleader and Felicity is the best player on the soccer team."

"Well people don't really like the glee club." I explained.

"So I was going to get a lottery ticket later. Can you write the numbers down so I remember them?" She asked me.

"Uh sure." I declared as I took out a pen. "What are the numbers?"

"1, 5, 3, 87, and 42." She explained. Once I was done I handed them to her. "Keep them. Now you have my number in case you ever want to call me."

She then walked away before turning back at me. I just let my mouth hang open.

"Are you coming to practice?" She questioned.

"Yes." I replied as I began to run after her.

After practice, she came up to me.

"So what are you doing for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"My dad was going to make some hamburgers." I answered.

"I like hamburgers." She declared.

"Did you want to come over?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied. I couldn't help but wonder if I should wear lipstick tonight. Once I got to Glee, I began to sing the song that was in my head.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank place before you, open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate words that you cannot find  
Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions, feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken, lift yourself with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank place before you, open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate words that you cannot find  
Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions, feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken, lift yourself with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten _

Felicity's POV

After glee was over, Sam came up to me. I instantly smiled because I still liked him. How could I not?

"I need a favor." He replied.

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked. I would drop everything for him. My dad could come back from the dead and I would probably still choose to pay attention to Sam.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"Well I was going to try to help Quinn get her swagger back, but I can probably postpone that." I explained. "What do you need?"

"I need someone to help me with English. I heard that you tutor people." He remarked.

"Yeah, I can do that." I answered. "What do you need help with?"

"Well you probably didn't know this, but I'm dyslexic, so I have trouble reading." He replied. "Normally, I would buy a book on tape because it would take twice as long, but they didn't have that. So do you think you can help me with _The Great Gatsby?" _

"Yeah, I love that book." I explained. "You can come over to my house tonight and we can talk about it and maybe I'll read some of it to you."

Kate's POV

I was super nervous. I had never had another girl come over before and I didn't know what to do. It was made worse by the fact that there might be thing with us. She could end up being my girlfriend. I needed to talk to my dad.

"So, I have a girl coming over for dinner." I told him.

"Do you mean like a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well not exactly." I remarked. "I think that she is gay and she gave me her number, but we're not really dating or this might be a date. I don't know. I don't know I should be wearing lipstick or not."

"Well if you want my advice, kissing someone on a first date probably isn't the best thing to do." He declared. "But if you want to look nice and put some lipstick on, you can go for it."

I went to my room and took out some red lipstick, just as I heard the doorbell.

"Can you get that?" I called.

I then headed out to see Aurora. She was wearing a skirt. She was definitely dressed like a date.

"Hey, you made it." I declared.

"I told you that I would be here." She replied. "I was talking to your dad."

At that time, the oven beeped. The burgers were done.

Once we all had our food, we sat down on the table. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"So how do you two know each other?" Dad asked.

"We play soccer together." I answered.

"We've really improved since Kate's been in the goal." Aurora added. "It's good because it'll help with scholarships."

"So what year were you again?" Dad questioned. I hadn't really thought about what it would be like to date a senior.

"I'm a senior." Aurora answered.

After dinner, we headed to my room. My dad said that we had to keep the door open.

"So you look nice tonight." I commented.

"So do you. I like that shade of lipstick." She remarked. "Were you planning on doing anything with them?"

"Well I haven't actually ever kissed a girl before." I admitted.

"I'm assuming that means you're a virgin then." She stated. I nodded. "Then you probably will want to take things slow. I'll just give you one of these for now."

She pressed lips against mine and held them there for a few seconds. It was the most amazing thing that I had ever felt.

"Wow." I commented.

"It only gets better from there." She told me. "I should probably get going."

Felicity's POV

I was a bit nervous about Sam coming over. I knew that I didn't want to get too close because I didn't want anything to happen. The worst thing that I could do to Quinn would be to steal her boyfriend, especially since she trusted me.

Still I wanted to look nice. I put on a purple halter top and black shorts and black socks. It was comfortable without showing off too much skin.

He came over and I started to read the book to him. It was actually near the end.

"So what kind of themes do you think Fitzgerald was trying to express?" I asked.

"Women can't drive?" He guessed.

"No, I don't think that he meant to put that in here." I explained. "How about some people will just never change and money can't buy you happiness. I think that this is a good song to represent how Gatsby feels all throughout the story."

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

_Drunk and I'm feeling down and I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around why don't you just go home  
Cause I channeled all your pain and I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making insane all I can say is _

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I can't help you fix yourself, but at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I've gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself, but at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I've gotta move on with my own life_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel _

I noticed his face was close to mine and I backed away before anything could happen.

"So is there anything else that I can help you with?" I questioned.

"I think I'm good." He answered. "And thanks for trying to help Quinn."

It turned out that my attempts to help Quinn were in vain because Coach Sylvester did kick her off the squad. I met with Coach Tweedy because she said that she needed to talk to me about something.

"You wanted to see me, Coach?" I asked.

"How would you feel about being team captain?" She questioned.

"I'd love it." I answered. "So do you want to see us perform later?"

"Sure, I'd love to see what you guys are up to." She answered. I couldn't help but wonder if she had a crush on Mr. Schue. It was too bad he was married or they'd probably make a nice couple.

_I did my best to notice when the call came down the line  
Up to the platform of surrender I was brought but I was kind  
And sometimes I get nervous when I see an open door  
Close your eyes, clear you heart, cut the chord_

_Are we human or are we dancer  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancer_

_Will your system be alright when you dream of home tonight  
There is no message we're receiving let me know is your heart still beating _

_Are we human or are we dancer  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
You gotta let me know _

_Are we human or are we dancer  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancer_

_Are we human or are we dancer  
Are we human or are we dancer_

I could definitely see a longing look from her. Once the song was over, I went over to Quinn and gave her a hug to let her know that things would be alright. I just hoped that they would be.

So this was a filler chapter from a filler chapter, but Kate and Aurora got together. The songs are "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks, "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield, "Scars" by Papa Roach, and "Human" by The Killers. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Wheels

Felicity's POV

I headed out to the football field because I heard that Quinn was out there. I found her wearing a different set of clothes than she normally did. I was dressed in a black training jacket and matching pants with a black tee that read "I Bite" and a Bengals cap with pink and white socks and black sneakers.

"You shouldn't torture yourself like this." I told her.

"I got my first hospital bill today." She explained.

"Why is that a problem? Your family's rich." I pointed out. She should have been able to pay it. "Don't you have insurance?"

"I can't use my insurance because then my parents would know about it." She stated. "I have to tell Sam that I need money. I feel so powerless."

"You know I could help with this if you want." I offered.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not your girlfriend." She replied.

"But I am your best friend." I pointed out. "You're having a baby. Whether you give it away or not, it still costs money to have a baby and I'm willing to help with that."

"I really want to talk to Sam first since he's supposed to be the one taking care of me." She replied.

"Are you sure that Sam can do it?" I questioned. "He does have two siblings."

"I want to believe that he can." She explained.

"Well if you need help, just ask." I told her. I then began to sing to her.

_When you're down and troubled and you need some love and care__  
__And nothing oh nothing goes right__  
__Just close your eyes and think of me yes and soon I will be there__  
__To brighten oh even your darkest night_

_You just call out my name and you know wherever I am__**  
**__I'll come running to see you again__**  
**__Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call__**  
**__And I'll be there, I'll be there you've got a friend_

_If the sky up above you should turn dark and full of clouds__**  
**__And that old North Wind should begin to blow__**  
**__Keep your head together and call my name out loud__**  
**__Soon you will hear me knocking on your door_

_You just call out my name and you know wherever I am__**  
**__I'll come running to see you again__**  
**__Winter, spring, summer or fall, all you have to do is call my name__**  
**__And I'll be there, yes I'll be there you've got a friend__**  
**__You've got a friend__**  
**__Aint it good to know, aint it good to know, aint it good to know__**  
**__You've got a friend_

Kate's POV

All throughout the day, I was feeling happy. It felt good having a girlfriend, even though I didn't really get to see her much during the school day. Once we got to Glee, I received more good news. I couldn't help but smile as Mr. Schue handed out sheet music.

"We're doing a new number for Sectionals." He explained. It seemed like he said that every week. "I know the judges love show tunes."

"Please let me sing this, Mr. Schue. I have a whole playlist of songs from _Wicked." _I told him.

"That's what I was planning, Kate." He stated.

"Do we have to go vanilla on this song?" Mercedes asked. You're not supposed to mess with show tunes.

"I have some caramel in me." I argued as Santana glared.

"Okay, onto item two." Mr. Schue remarked. "The school has decided not to pay for the handicapped bus to Sectionals and Regionals, so we have to raise the money ourselves."

"How are we going to do that?" Felicity asked. Well we could see if our resident rich girl was willing to make a donation.

"Well, when I was in Glee, we used to have a bake sale." He explained. That seemed like an outdated way to make money.

"Why don't we just have a bikini carwash?" Santana suggested.

"It's too cold for that and I don't know if Principal Figgins would allow it even if it wasn't." The teacher replied.

"Can't Artie's dad just take him?" Mercedes asked.

"I can't believe you guys are being so insensitive." Mr. Schue stated. I was a little shocked by it myself. I wanted to help, but I did not know how.

"We are, but Artie understands, don't you, Artie?" Quinn replied.

"Of course." Artie stammered. He was definitely upset. "Anything that takes away from our time rehearsing doesn't serve the team."

The next day, I found out that someone else wanted to sing the song. I was wearing a black sweater with a baby blue maxi skirt and matching heels.

"I want to sing the song at Sectionals." Rex remarked. Didn't he know that the song was sung by a witch?

"That song has a high F in it, Rex." Mr. Schue explained.

"I can handle it." He replied.

I was a little less happy during my free period, even though I got to see Aurora.

"Why are you so upset?" She asked.

"This guy wants to sing 'Defying Gravity' in Glee." I explained. "It's not a guy song."

"Well maybe you should let him challenge you." She suggested. "You can put out your best work when you're challenged and you can feel like you earned it."

"You know, you're probably right." I admitted. "I'd feel better knowing that I beat him and if he wants to make a fool of himself, I'll let him."

So after school, I decided to bring up the fact that I accepted Rex's challenge for the song.

"So I was a little disappointed at how willing you were to leave Artie behind. We're a team, we need to go together." Mr. Schue said.

"It kind of hurt my feelings." Artie replied.

"We didn't think you would take it personally." Rex explained.

"Well you're really irritating most of the time, but don't take that personally." Artie responded. It was kind of harsh, but that was the point.

"Tell us what we can do to make it up to you." Felicity replied.

"We are riding to Sectionals together or we're not going at all." Mr. Schue declared adamantly. "And to pay for the bus, we're having a bake sale."

At that point, he rolled some wheelchairs in.

"I borrowed these from the retirement home. For the next few days, each of you is going to be spending three hours a day in a wheelchair." He explained. "And we're doing a wheelchair number."

Well I could tell that was going to be different. I hoped my skirt wouldn't get caught in the wheels.

Felicity's POV

I walked into the Home Ec room to that Puck and Quinn were both very messy.

"What's the fuck is going on here?" I asked.

"We're baking." Quinn told me with laugh.

"I can see that." I commented.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Puck stated before he exited the room.

"Okay, seriously, what the fuck?" I questioned. "Were you flirting with him?"

"No." She replied. I gave her a stern look. "Okay, maybe a little, but it was harmless."

"I just don't want to see Sam get hurt." I explained. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes." She replied.

After school, we headed to the choir room where we would be going down the ground rules for the competition. I hoped that Rex wouldn't leave again if he failed to beat her.

"Now all of you are going to judge. Whichever singer gets the most votes, gets the part." Our instructor explained.

"I just want to say that I want this to be fair." Kate announced. "If you think that he's better than me, don't vote for me just because I'm more popular than him. I want all of you to promise me."

Kate's POV

I decided to go see my dad in the shop after school. I wanted to talk to him about the Artie thing to see if he could help.

"So how are things going in that singing thing that you do?" He asked me.

"They're going good." I answered. "There's this guy that wants to sing this song from _Wicked_ and I decided to let him challenge me because I know I can win. I actually wanted to talk to you about something regarding that. You see there's this kid in a wheelchair and we need a special bus to take him to competitions. I was wondering if there was any chance that you could pay for it."

"How much is it?" He asked.

"600." I replied.

"I don't think that I can pay all of it, but I could probably donate a 100." He replied.

Felicity's POV

We had our first crack at the bake sale at lunch. Kate's dad had donated some money, but we still needed a lot more to pay for the bus and we were not selling anything. I was at the table with Quinn, Puck, and Sam and we were in our wheelchairs.

"No one wants to buy food from losers. We're Glee Club and in wheelchairs." Quinn commented.

We did end up selling one cupcake when Brittany brought this girl with Down's syndrome that she was friends with.

"Well now we have one hundred and one dollars." I declared.

"We're never going to sell five hundred of these." Quinn snapped. "We can't do this."

"Hey, calm down." Sam instructed. "We'll find a way to get the money for Artie."

Later, Artie was instructing us how to work a wheelchair properly. Couldn't he have done that from the beginning? We weren't even singing yet. I could tell it was going to be challenging. I had a hard time singing and walking sometimes. I didn't know how I was going to do it in a wheelchair.

After rehearsal, I was helping Rex with his wheelchair because apparently no one else would.

"I'm kind of surprised that you're willing to help me with this." He admitted. "I thought you didn't like me ever since I kissed you."

"I think it would be best if we remained friends." I replied. "And as your friend, I'm helping you with this. So are you nervous about the competition tomorrow?"

"Do you think I'm stupid for trying to do this?" He asked.

"Well it's a little bit weird, but if you think you can do it, you should try it." I explained.

"Kate's going to win. There's no way anyone will like my version." He remarked.

"Hey, you need some of that confidence." I declared. "But if you don't win, please don't leave again."

At that point, Quinn came into the room.

"Have you seen Sam?" She asked.

"Is that a past due notice?" I replied as I noticed the piece of paper in her hands. My mom got them from time to time.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. He's not making enough money at Dairy Queen." She explained. I didn't know that Dairy Queen hired 15-year-olds. She then walked out to look for him.

"I have a question to ask you." I stated. "Do you think that I should get a job to help her with the baby?"

"You don't like her, do you?" He questioned.

"No, I'm not a lesbian." I explained. "Quinn and I basically like sisters and I hate seeing her struggle like this. I really want to help her."

"I think that you should do whatever feels right." He explained.

I decided to head to a this 50s-style diner that said they were looking for waitresses. Because they didn't serve alcohol, I was eligible for the position. The uniform came with a poodle skirt, if I was helping Quinn, I would wear a chicken suit…okay I probably wouldn't wear a chicken suit.

The next day, the cupcakes were selling like hot cakes. Puck said that he had used some new recipe. I decided to take a whiff of them. I noticed that people were really scarfing them and the rest of their food and managed to connect the dots: pot. It was incredibly unethical and probably illegal, but if he was doing it to help Artie, so I couldn't complain.

Kate's POV

I readied myself for the competition. I was going first.

_Something has changed within me, something is not the same__  
__I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game__  
__Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep__  
__It's time to trust my instincts close my eyes and leap_

_It's time to try defying gravity__  
__I think I'll try defying gravity__  
__Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity__  
__And you won't bring me down_

_I'm through accepting limits cause someone says they're so__  
__Some things I cannot change but till I try I'll never know__  
__Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost__  
__Well if that's love it comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity__  
__Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity__  
__I think I'll try defying gravity__  
__And you won't bring me down_

_Unlimited, my future is unlimited and I just had a vision almost like a prophecy__  
__I know it sounds truly crazy and true the vision's hazy__  
__But I swear someday I'll be flying so high__  
__Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_

_So if you care to find me look to the Western sky__  
__As someone told me lately everyone deserves a chance to fly__  
__I'm defying gravity and you won't bring me down__  
__Bring me down, bring me down _

I could tell that I had nailed it. Rex was up after me and he was better than I thought. I was a little bit worried, until it came to the final note. He missed it. Well it was a valiant effort, but he missed it. I decided to be a good sport and shook his hand afterwards.

We then headed to the auditorium for our wheelchair number. Artie decided that he would rather get ramps put up and have his dad take him. Then it turned out that we were getting the bus after all because apparently Sue paid for some ramps. I had to say that I was confused by it, but decided it would be best if I didn't question it and accept it.

Once we were on the stage, we got in our chairs and began the number with Artie singing.

_Life's like a road that you travel on__when there's one day here and the next day gone__  
__Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand__sometimes you turn your back to the wind__  
__There's a world outside the darkened door__where blues won't haunt you anymore__  
__Where the brave are free and lovers soar__come ride with me to the distant shore_

_We won't hesitate, break down the garden gate__  
__There's not much time left today_

_Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long__  
__If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long__  
__Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long__  
__If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long_

_There was a distance between you and I__  
__A misunderstanding once but now we it look in the eye_

_There aint no load that I can't hold__  
__Road so rough, this I know__  
__I'll be there when the light comes in__  
__Tell em we're survivors_

_Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long__  
__If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long__  
__Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long__  
__If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long__  
__Life is a highway I wanna ride it all night long__  
__If you're going my way I wanna drive it all night long_

I really hoped that we performed that song at Sectionals.

So Rex was the one who challenged Kate for the song. Also Felicity is helping Quinn out with the baby. The songs are "You've Got A Friend" by Carole King, and "Life is a Highway" by Tom Cochrane. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Ballad

Kate's POV

"A ballad, from Middle English." Mr. Schue explained. "Who can tell me what this word means?"

"A male duck." Brittany blurted out. No, that was a mallard.

"It's a love song." I stated.

"No, it's a slow song that allows the singer to emote." Felicity interrupted.

"Felicity is right." He replied. "They're stories that are set to music. A ballad is a perfect harmony of music and lyrics. They allow us to express feelings that we can't get out any other way. Now Sectionals are in a few weeks and the rules state that our set must include a ballad."

"It seems that my weekly letter to the Ohio Show Choir Committee paid off." Rex remarked.

"So here's our assignment for the week. I'm gonna pair you off and I want you to pick a ballad to sing to your partner." Mr. Schue continued. "Look them right in the eye, find the emotion you wanna express and make them feel it."

"I pick Quinn." Sam stated.

"No, that's too easy." The teacher replied as he pulled out a hat. "Your partners will be chosen by the Hat of Fate. I'm putting all of your names in here and who choose is your partner."

"But Mike's not here." Santana explained. "He said an allergic reaction to something."

"Then I guess I'll put my name in the hat." He stated. That had the chance to go horribly wrong.

Puck went first and drew Mercedes, knew Artie picked Tina, Santana picked Brittany, Rex picked Sam, and finally I picked Quinn. I was really hoping for Felicity. I could have asked Rory but she was out of town.

"So I guess that means we're together, Mr. Schue." She remarked as she got up.

"Maybe we should wait for Mike." He stated.

"The hat has spoken, Mr. Schue." Sam replied. "So what kind of songs, do you want us to sing?"

"Why don't we demonstrate?" Felicity suggested. "Brad, do you know 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum?"

"I don't think that's an appropriate song, Felicity." He replied.

"Why not, it's a good song?" Felicity declared. I wasn't sure if they were trolling him or not.

"Yes, it's a really good song." Sam agreed as the music began to play and she began to sing.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
__**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**__  
For me it happens all the time _

_**It's a quarter after 1:00, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't how I can do without I just need you now **_

**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
**_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**__  
For me it happens all the time _

_**It's a quarter after 1:00, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't how I can do without I just need you now**_

Even though I had a girlfriend, I could stare at Felicity's hot little ass for hours.

Felicity's POV

As we were singing, I couldn't help but wonder how I never noticed that Mr. Schue had such nice eyes. He probably used too much product in his hair, but that could be fixed. Why would I need a boy like Sam when I could have a man? Plus our names fit together perfectly. We could be Willicity. No, that sounds stupid. I'd have to work on that. All I knew was that we would be perfect together. I began to sing a ballad to myself as I tried to figure out how I was going to make my affections known.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of, you do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I feel, I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say_

_Ooh I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh I've got a crush on you, a crush on you _

_Ooh I wish I could tell somebody but there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you, a crush on you, I got a crush _

_You say everything that no one says, but I feel everything you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you _

_Ooh I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh I've got a crush on you, a crush on you _

_Ooh I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush when I'm with you  
Ooh I've got a crush on you, a crush on you _

I decided that I should him some sort of present to let him know how great of a teacher I thought that he was. I had a little bit of money that I wasn't using to help with the baby and I got myself a nice dress as well as a coffee mug with a soccer ball on it.

I wore the short blue lace long-sleeved dress to school the next day and smiled as I headed into Spanish class. I gave it to him in his box.

"I got this for you, Mr. Schue." I explained. "Or would you prefer if I called you Will?"

"Mr. Schue is fine." He replied with an uneasy grin as he opened it.

"I just noticed that your mug was chipped and you needed a new one and this one can help you think of your favorite student." I declared before I took my seat.

Kate's POV

So I was going to be with Quinn for the assignment. The two of us hadn't said a word to each other since middle school and I was pretty sure those words were "You're in my seat."

We met in the auditorium. I was wearing a teal leather jacket with a camisole consisting of several shades of red with a blue flared skirt and blue boots and a heart charm bracelet of my mother's.

"So it looks like we're going to be singing something together." I remarked. "What kind of song do you want to sing?"

"Well it's definitely not going to be a love song. I'm not looking to join any pride events." She remarked. I glared at her. "Sorry, that was rude."

"I have a girlfriend." I pointed out. "So has anyone ever asked you about how you feel about motherhood?"

"I don't know what I want to do." She admitted. "Part of me really wants to keep the baby while the other wants to give it away, but I would feel like I was letting my little girl down if I was doing that."

"You know I have a song for you." I suggested. "It's 'I'll Stand by You' by The Pretenders. Do you know it? Carrie Underwood covered it on American Idol a few years ago. I think that you would sound great singing it. Just picture your little girl sitting in the front row."

_Oh, why you look so sad__, __tears are in your eyes__  
__Come on and come to me now__  
__Don't be ashamed to cry__, __let me see you through__  
__Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you and you don't know what to do__  
__Nothing you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you__, __I'll stand by you__  
__Won't let nobody hurt you__  
__I'll stand by you__take me into your darkest hour__  
__And I'll never desert you__I'll stand by you _

_I'll stand by you__  
__I'll stand by you__  
__Won't let nobody hurt you__  
__I'll stand by you _

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I think that you could be a great mother if you wanted to." I explained. I just had to find a song to sing to her. It would be hard. "So do your parents know that you're pregnant?"

"No." She answered.

"You should tell them." I suggested. "I know that you probably think that they won't understand, but they're your parents and they love you. They'll accept it."

Felicity's POV

I was currently at Mr. Schue's apartment. Coach Tweedy had had a strange conversation with me about _Dawson's Creek_, which I had never seen before. Anyway, his wife had let me in. I needed to find some way to get rid of her. By that, I didn't mean that I was going to kill her. I couldn't be with him if I was in jail.

"Hey, Mr. Schue." I greeted him as he walked in the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"You wife said that I could make you dinner." I explained.

"I think I was just going to get takeout." He replied. So far things weren't working.

The next day, I had an idea. I was going to tell him that his wife wasn't really pregnant. I was prepared to go see him when I saw Quinn in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm going to tell Mr. Schue that his wife isn't pregnant so he'll leave her and be with me." I told her.

"Felicity, do you even hear what you're saying?" She asked. "He doesn't like you like that and even if he did, he'd probably get sent to jail."

"We're meant to be together." I explained. I felt her palm collide with my face. "Ow, what the fuck was that for?"

"Remember John Smith in middle school?" She asked. Suddenly the memories came flooding back and I realized what an idiot I was being. I also couldn't believe that I had fallen for a guy named John Smith. "You told me if you ever fell crazy for a guy again to slap you. You're better than this. You can do better than a guy who's twice your age. I need you to do something for me."

"What?" I asked as I rubbed my cheek.

"Come over to my house tonight." She explained. "Frannie's going to be there and my parents wanted Sam over, but he has to work. I was going to tell them and I need support."

"Okay, I guess I can do that." I agreed. "Do you have a dress that I can borrow by any chance?"

"Yes." She stated.

So that night, I was at her house. I was greeted at the door by her mother and her sister. Her mother was shorter than Quinn but taller than me and Frannie was quite tall, probably 5'8".

"It's good to see you again, Felicity." Judy explained.

After dinner was over, Quinn stood up. I was really proud of her.

"So I had something that I needed to say." She announced. "I'm pregnant."

I was pretty sure that I saw red on her father's face.

"Dad, are you okay?" Frannie asked. I was gonna say no.

Things did not go well at all. He practically threw her out of the house. Now I understood why she hadn't wanted to tell them.

"You can stay with me until they let you come back." I explained because I knew that Sam wouldn't have room for her.

"Thank you." She replied as she wiped tears from her eyes.

We pulled into my house and I told my mom about it, who was more than happy to let her stay.

Kate's POV

"Okay, well I fucked up." I told Quinn the next day at school. "I'm sorry. I thought they would accept it. I do know what song I want to sing to you now."

_Oh I have a lot to say__  
__Was thinking of my time away__  
__I miss when things weren't the same_

_Cause everything inside never come outs right__  
__And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad__, __I'm sorry you're blue__  
__I'm sorry about all the thing I said to you__and I know I can't take it back__  
__I love how you kiss__, __I love all your sounds__and Baby the way you make my world go round__  
__And I just wanted to say__I'm sorry_

_Every single day I think about we came all this way__  
__The sleepless nights and the tears you cried__  
__It's never too late to make it right_

_I'm sorry I'm bad__, __I'm sorry you're blue__  
__I'm sorry about all the thing I said to you__and I know I can't take it back__  
__I love how you kiss__, __I love all your sounds__and Baby the way you make my world go round__  
__And I just wanted to say__I'm sorry_

_"Wow that actually sounded a lot better in my head." I remarked. "But I am sorry." _

_"It's not your fault." She replied. "I guess I wanted to believe that they would be accepting about it too." _

_"I need you guys to come into the choir room." Felicity replied. That was our cue._

_Felicity's POV_

_Once we got there, I sat Quinn down on a chair next to Sam. He didn't seem to know was going on, which was good. _

_"So this is a song that I really wanted to sing to my best friend." I explained. _

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own_

_You'll change inside  
When you realize _

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find, the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend _

_And when your hope crashes down, scattering to the ground, you, you feel alone  
When you don't know which way to go, there's no signs leading you home, you're not alone _

_The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find, the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in, when you believe in, when you believe in  
The gift of a friend _

I then walked over to Quinn and gave her a hug.

So Felicity ended up falling for Will, but instead of getting a visit from Suzy Pepper, it was Quinn that helped her. Plus we got some scenes between Quinn and Kate. It's quite clear by now that the Lucy thing didn't happen. The songs are "Crush" by Mandy Moore and "Gift of a Friend" by Demi. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Hairography

Felicity's POV

It was late at night and Quinn was sleeping in my bed. Or at least she should have been. I woke up to find that she wasn't there. I went through the house looking for her.

"Quinn?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. She was there with a piece of toast on a plate. "What are you doing?"

"I woke up feeling hungry, so I came and made myself something." She explained.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Just be lucky that you had what I wanted." She stated. "You probably wouldn't have liked going to the store right now."

"I can't drive this late." I pointed out. "So if you're done, do you wanna come back to bed?"

"Sure." She replied. "So I'm thinking about keeping the baby."

"Have you told Mrs. Schue yet?" I questioned.

"No." She answered.

In the morning, while I was showering, I began to sing to myself. It was just a song I liked.

_Getting born in the state of Mississippi, her papa was a copper and her mama was hippie__  
__In Alabama, she would swing a hammer price you gotta pay when you break the panorama__  
__She never knew that there was anything more than poor__  
__What in the world does your company take me for_

_Black bandana sweet Louisiana, robbing a bank in the state of Indiana__  
__She's a runner, rebel and a stunner, on her merry way saying baby whatcha gonna__  
__Looking down the barrel of a hot metal .45__  
__Just another way to survive_

_California rest in peace__  
__Simultaneous release__  
__California show your teeth__  
__She's my priestess, I'm her priest yeah, yeah_

_Who knew the other side of you__  
__Who knew that others died to prove__  
__Too true to say goodbye to you__  
__Too true to say, say, say_

_Push the fader, gifted animator, one for the now and eleven for the later__  
__Never made it up to Minnesota, North Dakota man was gunning for the border__  
__Down in the Badlands, she was saving the best for last__  
__It only hurts when I laugh, gone too fast_

_California rest in peace__  
__Simultaneous release__  
__California show your teeth__  
__She's my priestess, I'm her priest yeah, yeah__  
__California rest in peace__  
__Simultaneous release__  
__California show your teeth__  
__She's my priestess, I'm her priest yeah, yeah_

In Glee, we found out that Mr. Schue had invited one of our competitors to use the auditorium. They were from a halfway house and they looked exactly the type of girls that you would expect to see at a halfway. They were singing a Beyoncé song and they were honestly a lot like Beyoncé as in terrible. They couldn't sing or dance. They seemed to be more focused on waving their hair around and shaking their asses than actually sounding good.

"Mr. Schue, you seem concerned." Kate remarked. Did he actually like that performance?

"What? No, they were great, but we're better." He replied. That was definitely a true statement. Only half of that was true.

"All they were really doing were deception techniques to hide the fact that they could barely sing." I explained. I then noticed that he had a look on his face that I didn't like. He couldn't possibly want us to do that, could he?"

Kate's POV

The next day in the choir room, Mr. Schue had some sheet music for us.

"'Crazy in Love' really?" I asked.

"What's wrong with 'Crazy in Love'?" Mercedes questioned.

"Well this is implying that you want us to do the same technique that those other girls did." I explained. "This isn't going to help us win. I have a much better idea for a song."

_You have my heart my heart, we'll never be worlds apart__  
__Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star__  
__Cause baby in the dark you can see shiny cars__  
__That's when you'll need me there, with you I'll always share_

_Because when the sun shines we'll shine together, Told you I'll be here forever__  
__Said I'll always be your friend, took an oath gonna stick it out till the end__  
__Now it's raining more than ever, but know that we'll still have each other__  
__You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella,__  
__You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can run into my arms, it's okay don't be alarmed__  
__Come into me there's no distance in between__  
__Go ahead and let the rain pour__  
__You'll be all I need and more _

_Because when the sun shines we'll shine together, Told you I'll be here forever__  
__Said I'll always be your friend, took an oath gonna stick it out till the end__  
__Now it's raining more than ever, but know that we'll still have each other__  
__You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella,__  
__You can stand under my umbrella_

_It's raining, it's raining oh baby, it's raining__  
__Come into me, come into me__  
__Yeah It's raining, it's raining oh baby, it's raining__  
__Come into me, come into me _

"Sorry, Kate, but I've already chosen the song." He explained. I pouted. Well I was definitely not going to shake my ass for the song.

Felicity's POV

The next day at school, I was wearing a blue lace off-shoulder top with a matching skirt and red blazer with a black choker and silver bracelet with navy loafers with stars on them.

"I need you to do me a favor." Quinn stated.

"Is it another doctor's appointment?" I asked.

"No, I want to hang out with Puck." She explained. "But in order to do that, I need someone to distract Sam. Do you think that you can do that for me?"

"Are you planning on leaving Sam?" I questioned. If she was, I'd have to ask if she would have any problems with me dating him.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Terri's sister asked me to babysit her kids and I want to know if Puck would be a good dad. I might break up with Sam depending on how tonight goes."

"I guess I can help you, but don't leave him hanging if you don't want to be with him." I said before I went over to Sam. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I didn't really have any plans." He remarked. "I was probably going to be playing some video games."

"You know instead of that, how about we do some studying?" I suggested. "We have to keep that GPA up after all."

"Okay sounds, good." He agreed. "You can come over to my house tonight. I have to stay at home to watch my little brother and sister."

Kate's POV

I couldn't help but be excited because I was going to the movies with Aurora tonight. I was dressed pretty casually in a pink and blue plaid shirt with a pink pleated skirt over a pair of ripped jeans with blue heels and black rose barrette.

"So are you excited about our date tonight?" I asked as I grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, about that…would you be upset if I had to cancel?" She responded.

"What's wrong?" I questioned in concern.

"I got my application for University of Florida yesterday and I really need to finish it." She answered.

"Well how about we move the movie to your house?" I suggested. "I could help you with it and we could watch _John Tucker Must Die _instead."

"I guess that work." She replied. "I just don't know how much of myself I'll be able to devote to you."

"I understand that you need to get into college." I admitted. "So are they going to give you a scholarship?"

"I have to go down there and try out for the team." She declared. "I just know that I can't wait to get out of this town. No offense."

"No, I want to leave too, but I have a few more years of school left." I replied. "I hope that you're able to get out of here."

"Even if it means that we can't stay together?" She asked.

"I'm smart enough to know that a relationship that I have in high school probably isn't going to last forever." I told her. "So how about I come by at 7:00?"

"7:00 will work." She agreed.

So that night, I went to her house with the movie and a pizza. I rang her doorbell before she let me in.

"So how long does a college application take to fill out?" I asked.

"Well there isn't a lot to put in, but what I put in is extremely important." She stated as I set the pizza down.

"So do you have any idea on what you plan to major in?" I inquired.

"Probably Business Management of maybe Acting." She answered. "I don't really know. I have to get in first."

"Well you just have to believe in yourself." I told her.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
__You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
__May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love leave you empty-handed  
__I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
__Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And if you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance (__Time is a real and constant motions always)__  
__I hope you dance__( Rolling us along)  
__I hope you dance (__Tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
__I hope you dance __(Where those years have gone)_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
__Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And if you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_Dance I hope you dance  
__I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

"Now let's get to work." I replied.

Felicity's POV

I went over to Sam's house. I had never met his brother or sister before, so I wasn't sure what to expect.

The door was answered by a little girl with blonde hair in adorable braids.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Felicity, Sam's friend." I told her. With that, Sam came to the door.

"Stacey, what did I say about answering the door?" He asked.

"I thought you were dating Quinn." Stacey remarked.

"Felicity's my tutor, not my girlfriend." Sam clarified.

"Can you sing something for us?" Stacey asked. "Can she sing?"

"Yes, I can sing." I answered.

"I need to study." Sam declared.

"One song won't hurt." I replied before I began to sing.

_People are talking, talking about people  
I hear them whisper you won't believe it  
Think that we're lovers kept under cover  
I'll just ignore it but they keep saying_

**We laugh just a little too loud, we stand just a little too close  
**_We stare just a little too long, maybe they're seeing something we don't _

_Let's give them something to talk about  
_**Let's give them something to talk about  
**_**Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love **_

_Let's give them something to talk about babe  
A little mystery to figure out  
_**Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love **

_Let's give them something to talk about  
_**Let's give them something to talk about  
**_**Let's give them something to talk about  
How about love **_

By the end, our faces were a little too close and I realized that I couldn't be there any longer if I wanted to keep my friendship with Quinn.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." I declared before I headed out the door.

The following day, we had the other school that we would be competing against come in to see us perform. They were the deaf kids and we sang the number that Mr. Schue had chosen. I couldn't believe that we had to do it. Didn't he know that it was degrading to us?

The deaf choir then went up and while their singing was downright off. You could definitely be inspired by their optimism. They sang "Imagine" by John Lennon and I could tell that they were connecting to the song. They even inspired Artie and Mercedes to join in. I hoped that seeing it got Mr. Schue to believe that you don't need any sort of gimmicks to win. You just need to be able to feel what you're singing.

I wasn't sure if he got that exactly, but the fact that he gave us a stripped down performance that consisted of us only wearing jeans and different colored tee shirts seemed to suggest it. Tina was singing lead.

Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, that's the way it is

_Chill out whatcha yelling for__  
__Lay back it's all been done before__  
__And if you could only let it be, you will see_

_I like you the way you are__  
__When we're driving in your car__  
__When you're talking to me one-on-one but you've become_

_Somebody else around everyone else__  
__You're watching your back like you can't relax__  
__You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me why'd you have to go and make things so complicated__  
__I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, it's getting me frustrated__  
__Life's like this you fall and you crawl and break and you take what you get and you turn it into__  
__Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you faking__  
__No, no, no_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_Chill out whatcha yelling for__  
__Lay back it's all been done before__  
__And if you could only let it be, you will see_

_Somebody else around everyone else__  
__You're watching your back like you can't relax__  
__You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me why'd you have to go and make things so complicated__  
__I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else, it's getting me frustrated__  
__Life's like this you fall and you crawl and break and you take what you get and you turn it into__  
__Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you faking__  
__No, no, no_

"So how did things go with Puck?" I asked Quinn that night as we got ready for bed.

"It was okay until I found out that he was sexting with Santana all night." She explained. "I just want to be with Sam."

It meant I wouldn't be any time soon.

So Kate is trying to get Aurora into college and Felicity hung out with Sam before realizing that she shouldn't be. The songs are "Dani California" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers, "Umbrella" by Rihanna, "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack, "Something to Talk About" by Bonnie Raitt and "Complicated" by Avril. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Sectionals

Felicity's POV

Sectionals were almost here. Unfortunately due to a problem with a commercial that we shot, Mr. Schue was not allowed to be our faculty advisor by the competition. It meant that we needed a new one. I was pretty sure that it was going to be Coach Tweedy.

Kate's POV

I was with Mercedes, Artie, and Tina in the choir room. I was wearing a white sweater with a grey maxi skirt and black heels with a black bracelet and a rose ring.

"I bet we'll getting a loser for our Sectionals advisor." Artie declared.

"Coach Tweedy will probably do it." I stated.

"Hey, guys, did anyone think it was weird that Puck rushed to Quinn's aid yesterday?" Rex asked. Quinn slipped on the floor and both Sam and Puck went to help her. Apparently they thought she was giving birth.

"No, he was just concerned." I stated.

"It seemed like more than that." He commented.

"We should go." Mercedes announced.

"We need to practice." He stated as we grabbed our stuff.

"We can do that as soon as we have a coach." I remarked as we all exited the room.

"He's onto us." Mercedes remarked.

"If he finds out, he'll tell Sam." Artie declared.

"I think we should lock Rex up until after Sectionals." I suggested. "He's not good enough that we can't replace him with someone. We can do it."

"No, that's kidnapping." Mercedes pointed out.

"Damn the law." I stated.

"We just heard. Who told?" Santana asked.

"We assumed that it was you." Artie replied.

"Why would I do that?" She questioned.

"Because you hate all of us and you're dating Puck." I pointed out.

"Sex isn't dating." She countered.

"Yeah, if it was, Santana and I would be dating." Brittany replied. I would have to save that for later.

"Look I'm the top dog here and I don't want to mess things up." Santana explained.

"Well we cannot let Rex figure this out because he cannot keep a secret." Mercedes said. "Not to mention Sam will kill Puck."

"And we won't have a shot at Sectionals." I added.

Felicity's POV

I was at my locker getting ready for school. I was wearing a hooded leather jacket over a magenta tee and jeans with neon sneakers, red scarf, red socks and chain earrings.

"So has Quinn had the baby tested yet?" Rex asked.

"I don't think that's something you can do until after it's born." I declared.

"Well I just thought it would be a good idea to get it tested for Tae-Sach's." He replied. "But of course, it's really only an issue if one of the parents is Jewish and Sam's not."

It was then it hit me. He knew that Puck was the father. This was not good. I realized that I didn't have a choice anymore. I needed to tell Sam before he did. I didn't have time to do it before rehearsal. Mr. Schue then came into the room with Coach Tweedy.

"Hey guys, Coach Tweedy has volunteered to fill in for me on Saturday." He declared.

"Do you even know anything about music?" Santana asked her.

"Of course I do." She replied.

"And she cares about you guys. Now I don't know what the future holds for me, but I know you're going to be great on Saturday and you'll make me proud. So, goodbye for now."

"What about our set list?" Mercedes asked.

"I can't help with that." He replied.

"So we need a ballad, correct?" Coach Tweedy asked.

"I have a ballad." Mercedes replied before she sang that song from _Dreamgirls_ that won Jennifer Hudson the Oscar.

"And we can do 'Life is a Highway' in wheelchairs along with 'Don't Stop Believing'." Artie added.

"Okay, looks like we have a set list." Coach remarked.

After school, I finally got my chance to talk to Sam.

"So there's something that I need to tell you." I remarked. "This isn't easy for me."

"What is it?" He asked as he gave me a cute smile.

"It's about the baby." I declared. "You're not the father. Puck is."

He took it about as well as I thought. He went straight to the choir room and started to beat the crap out of Puck. Coach Tweedy had to go get Mr. Schue to break it up and it still took him and Mike for that.

"Calm down!" He ordered.

"Punk came and sucker-punched me." Puck declared.

"Shut up, Asshole!" Sam shouted.

"Who told you?" Quinn asked.

"Obviously it was Rex." Kate declared.

"It was Felicity actually." Sam replied as everyone looked at me. He then looked at Quinn "Is it true? Tell me it's not true."

"It's true." Quinn replied with tears in her eyes. I hoped she wouldn't hate me. "Puck's the father."

"Fuck this." Sam replied. "Fuck you, and you, and all of you. I'm out of here."

Now we had a real problem. We were now one member short of eligibility.

"I have an idea." Kate remarked.

Kate's POV

I went out to the gym where I knew she'd be. She was wearing for her tryout in Florida which would be over winter break.

"I need your help with something." I declared.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need you to join the Glee club." I stated. "Sam found out that Puck is the father of Quinn's baby and he freaked and left and now we don't have enough members for Sectionals on Saturday. You don't even have to sing if you don't want to. Please, please, please."

"Okay." She said.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I replied as I gave her a tight hug followed by a kiss. "You know this is something else you can put on applications."

"There's no need to freak out about it." She told me.

Felicity's POV

Once we got home, I decided to talk to Quinn about it. I was pretty sure that she would be mad at me.

"I know that I said that I wouldn't tell, but Rex found out and I really wanted to tell Sam before he did." I explained. "I didn't want anybody else to do it."

"So, it's true." She remarked. "You do like Sam like that."

"I do, but that's not why I told him." I declared. "Quinn, you're my best friend and I would never do that to you. I don't even want to be with him if you don't want me to be."

"I'm not going to say that you can't date him." She replied. "I'm not even mad at you. I'm actually kind of glad that he knows. Now everything's out in the open. You know I don't even have anyone to give the baby to anymore and I don't want to be with Puck, so it looks my baby is going to have two moms."

"You mean that in a straight kind of way, don't you?" I asked. It would be really weird if she didn't.

"Yes." She stated. "But I am going to need your help with her."

"Do I get any input when it comes to the name?" I questioned.

"We'll see." She remarked.

"You know it's going to be okay." I told her.

_It's been the longest winter without you  
I didn't know where to turn to  
See somehow I can't forget you  
After all that we've been through _

_Going, coming thought I heard a knock who's there no one  
Thinking that I deserve it now I really that I really didn't know  
You didn't notice you mean everything quickly I'm learning to love again  
All I know is I will be okay_

_Thought I couldn't live without, it's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time _

_Since there's no more you and me  
Yes Imma let you go so I can be free  
And live my life how I should be  
No matter how hard it is, I'll be fine without you _

_Thought I couldn't live without, it's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time _

_Thought I couldn't live without, it's gonna hurt when it heals too  
It'll all get better in time  
And even though I really love you, I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to  
It'll all get better in time _

On Saturday, we were all preparing to go to the competition. We loaded Artie on the bus last. It turned out that Kate got Aurora to be our last member. I didn't even know that she sung.

We then headed to the place and checked in. We found out that we would be performing last.

"I can't believe that we have to go last." Puck stated.

"No, this is a good thing." Rex replied. "It's good to go last because it means that we'll be the most memorable."

"Okay, everybody together." Coach Tweedy replied. "Now I've never coached in this capacity before, so I'll say the same thing that I do before every game. Let's go out there and kick some arse."

It was definitely different from anything that Mr. Schue would say. I did like her enthusiasm about it.

Kate's POV

Once we were in the audience, we were struck with a problem. The other groups were performing our songs.

"Aren't those the songs that we were supposed to be doing?" Aurora asked me.

"Yes." I declared. We headed to the green room and people started freaking out. Artie started ramming his chair against the wall and Coach Tweedy called Mr. Schue for help.

"Hey we can come up with a new set list." I suggested. "Mercedes, do you know any other ballads?"

"None as good as that one." She explained. "You should sing something."

"Okay, I'll do it." I declared.

"And we can close with 'Somebody to Love'." Quinn suggested.

"Well that's not good enough for us to win." Puck pointed out.

"Maybe I can help with that." Sam replied from the doorway. I couldn't believe that he had come back. "I have an idea. Artie, do you think you can help me with some rapping?"

"Sure." Artie declared. Well that was a bit different.

"Mike, Brittany, Santana, can we improvise a dance number?" Sam questioned.

"It'll be choppy, but probably." Mike stated.

"Okay, so let's go out there." Sam stated.

"So do I have to leave?" Aurora asked me.

"No, you can still be here if you want to." I declared. "12 is just the minimum."

I then headed out to the crowd and waited for my cue before I started to sing and walked down the aisle.

_I found God on the corner of 1__st__ and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone smoking his last cigarette  
I said where you been, he said ask anything _

_Where were you when everything was falling apart, all my days were spent by the telephone  
That never rang when I needed was a call to the corner of 1__st__ and Amistad _

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait, where were you, where were you  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me _

_Early morning the city breaks  
I've been calling for years and years and years and years and you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You've got some kind of nerve taking all I want _

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor where were you where were you _

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait, where were you, where were you  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me _

_Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me _

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are The New Directions." I stated. It aint segued well into our second song. Sam then started the song.

You ready let's go yeah  
For those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure and fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

_Sam he doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mike  
He feels so unlike everybody else alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But screw them he knows the code  
It's not about the salary, it's all about reality and making some noise  
Making the story, making sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Artie's picking it up _

**Who the hell is he anyway, he never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leaving you starstruck  
Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him cause he makes a living from writing raps  
Put it together himself now the picture connects**

**Never asking for someone's help to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist**

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure and fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure and fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name_

From there, we went with "Somebody to Love". I hoped that we were good enough because I didn't want Glee club to be over.

We won. The coach from the halfway was about to fess up, but it didn't matter. We won fair and square. On top of that, Sue was suspended for leaking our set list and Mr. Schue was reinstated. It was a very good day when we got back to school on Monday.

"I'm so proud of you guys." Mr. Schue stated. "The judges didn't even know about the cheating and you still won. Also, welcome Aurora. Now we should start getting ready for Regionals."

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I think Aurora should get a chance to probably audition." I interrupted. She blushed and walked to the center of the room and began to sing.

_You would not believe your eyes if ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere  
You think me rude but I just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That Planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack (_**Please take me away from here)  
**_Cause I feel like such an insomniac (_**Please take me away from here)  
**_Why do I tire of counting sheep (_**Please take me away from here)  
**_When I'm far too tired to far asleep _

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That Planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep_

_I'd like to make myself believe  
That Planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep  
Because dreams are bursting at the seems_

Once the song was over, Mr. Schue ran out of the room. I was pretty sure that it was to tell Coach Tweedy that he loved her.

So I tried coming up with something for Mattress but got nothing, so I skipped it. Aurora is now in the Glee club and Will and Coach Tweedy got together. The songs are "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis, "You Found Me" by The Fray, "Remember the Name" by Fort Minor, and "Fireflies" by Owl City. Please don't forget to review.


	12. HellO

Felicity's POV

We were back in school after winter break. Since it was too cold to play soccer, I was playing basketball. My lack of height hampered things a little bit, but I was still pretty good. I was also kind of dating Rex. I wasn't sure that I liked dating Rex because he was kind of annoying. He was my first boyfriend since I dated this guy Matt Rutherford during my freshman year. He didn't say very much. It was the reason why we broke up.

Another thing was the basketball team was even worse than the soccer team. We were getting our butts kicked. Rex was cheering for me anyway, which was kind of annoying.

After the break, Sue was reinstated. I wasn't sure why, but I was pretty sure that it had to do with her blackmailing Figgins. I didn't understand why they could fire her. I understood that she had string of national titles, but she was replaceable.

"Hey Felicity." Rex replaced he leaned down and gave me a kiss. "I made us relationship calendars. Now you'll know whenever there's a date planned."

"Rex, don't you think that this is a little much?" I asked. I never thought that I would have a clingy boyfriend. The only reason that I was with him was that I was afraid to talk to Sam. I tried to listen to what he was saying, but he was a motormouth and I just couldn't keep up. Dating him was hard work. Not to mention, every time we made out, he was always the one who pulled away. I'd never heard of a guy that didn't want sex.

Kate's POV

I was trying something a bit different today. I was wearing red contacts with a red blouse, leather jacket, and black and white swing skirt with a black knee socks and heels with a red pendant necklace. The dress code said that colored contacts were allowed. It was part of a performance that I had planned.

"Welcome back, guys and gals." Mr. Schue stated. "It's time for us to start preparing for Regionals."

"Mr. Schue, I had a performance that I wanted to do." I declared. He stepped aside before I took the fog machine out of my bag and turned it before I handed Brad some sheet music. I even turns one of the lights off before I began to sing. By the end of the song, I took out some fake blood and put it around my mouth.

_Down to you,__  
__You're pushing and pulling me down to you__  
__But I don't know what I,_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself__  
__From saying something that I should have never thought__  
__Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself__  
__From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you,  
But I don't know what I want, No I don't know what I want_

_You got it, you got it, some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this, you're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

_Don't know what I want__  
__But I know it's not you__  
__Keep pushing and pulling me down,__  
__But I know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,__  
__From saying something that I should have never thought__  
__Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,__  
__From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you_

"Okay, that was different." Mr. Schue remarked. I figured it was my best chance to get to be a vampire since they weren't actually real. I wasn't going to lie and say that I didn't want to be one. What girl doesn't want to be young and beautiful forever?

"I liked it." Tina stated. I had a feeling that she would.

"So, anyway, I'm really glad that you guys did well at Sectionals, but to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we're going to need a new, New Directions." He stated.

Felicity's POV

I began to walk to class with Quinn. She was still living at my house. I couldn't believe that her parents weren't willing to forgive her. All she did was have sex one time. It wasn't like she did anything illegal.

"So how are things going?" I asked.

"Sam still doesn't want me back and I don't think he ever will." She answered. "So how are things with Rex?"

"Can I say horrible?" I questioned. "I don't know what to do. He's kind of insufferable and he doesn't even want to be intimate with me."

"Well maybe you should break up with him if you're not happy." She suggested.

"I guess I can do that." I replied. "I just don't know how to let him down easy."

"You'll find a way." She stated.

Later in the day, when I was at my locker, Rex walked over to me.

"I know that being my girlfriend isn't easy. I don't look like Sam or Puck and I'm high maintenance, but I'll always be honest and I want you to be honest with me." He stated.

"Okay, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." I declared.

"What?" He asked.

"Rex, we both know that we don't have any in common besides Glee club." I explained. "Plus I need to find out who I am before I date anyone else."

"I'll tell you who you are. You're a scared little girl. You're afraid of dating me because it will hurt your reputation."

He then walked away. Apparently, he couldn't see that the reason I didn't want to be with him was because I didn't like him like that.

Kate's POV

"So that was an interesting performance." Aurora told me. "Are you really going to wear those all day?"

"What? Don't you like them?" I asked her.

"It looks pretty creepy." She stated.

"Well that was what I was going for." I pointed out. "So what did you want to do today after school?"

"I was wondering maybe you wanted to…" She said before she trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Have sex with me." She declared. Wow. That was kind of blunt.

"Wow." I commented. I didn't know what else to say.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." She babbled. "We could do something else."

"Look, I'm a virgin and I don't know if I can do that with you." I admitted.

Felicity's POV

I walked into Glee and noticed that Rex was giving me the evil eye. I was wearing my letterman jacket with a purple camisole and black track pants with black panda socks and black tennis shoes.

"Mr. Schue, I have something that I want to sing." He announced. I had a feeling that it wouldn't be good.

_I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face__  
__And it never feels out of place__  
__And you're still probably working at a 9-5 pace__  
__I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love and where's that shiny car__  
__And did it every get you far__  
__You never seem so tense love I've never seen you fall so hard__  
__And do you know where you are _

_Truth be told I miss you__  
__Truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
__If you find a girl who's worth a damn and treats you well__  
__Then she's a fool it's just as well hope it gives you hell__  
__Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see what you've done to me__  
__You can take back your memories, they're no good to me__  
__And here's all your lies, you can look them in the eye__  
__With that sad, sad look that you wear so well_

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
__When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
__When you hear this song and sing along but never tell__  
__When you hear this song I hope it puts your through hell_

Yeah that wasn't good. It was pretty petty to do something like that. In fact, it made me want to serve up a rebuttal.

_Some think that they deserve more give a little like it's become a chore  
Don't demand things or walk yourself out the door  
I fell flat on my face too many times, left with nothing but some cheap perfume  
Now you cry, now that perfume's not cheap but I told you _

_If you wanted to be my only if you wanted to see this happen  
Maybe you, you should've tried harder  
If you thought I would leap into your arms everything I would see your face  
Maybe you, you should've tried harder_

_Go on I'd love to see you try, convince me that you gave me the world  
I tried and tried but you never opened your eyes  
You step down like you won some kind of war, but I'd never seen someone so short  
You'd look taller if you gave me some more but I told you _

_If you wanted to be my only if you wanted to see this happen  
Maybe you, you should've tried harder  
If you thought I would leap into your arms everything I would see your face  
Maybe you, you should've tried harder_

"Okay, that's enough of that." Mr. Schue mediated. "I'm not sure what's going on with you two, but you need to work it out because we're not going to be able to beat Vocal Adrenaline if we can't stop fighting with each other long enough to work together."

With that, I just decided to walk out of the room. He was the one who started it and I wasn't going to be the one who took the blame.

Kate's POV

After school, I couldn't help but notice that Aurora looked upset. I decided that I should talk to her about it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Did you say that you didn't want to have sex with me because you don't think that I'm attractive?" She replied. Why would she think that?

"No, that's not it." I explained. "It's just that I wanted my first time to be special and I don't think it can be with someone that I know that I'm going to break up with at the end of the year."

"Did you ever think that maybe you're thinking about it too much?" She inquired. "Sex isn't some kind of magical thing especially when it's between two girls."

"You only get one first time." I argued. "What good is it if it's not with someone that you love and feel with you could be with forever?"

Felicity's POV

When I walked into school, I couldn't help but feel that maybe I was a little bit too hard on Rex. We could have talked things out, even though I probably would've had to get him to stop talking long enough to listen.

"So I wanted to talk to you." I declared.

"I have nothing to say to you." She countered. "I don't want you back. I've already found a new girlfriend, someone who appreciates me and my talent."

"Who?" I asked.

"I have a date with Jessica St. James, the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline." He answered.

"Wow, that seems like a terrible idea." I said. "She's probably only dating you to find out secrets about us."

"I don't expect you to understand our Romeo and Juliet romance." He remarked. Why does everyone think that's some epic love story? It's about two people who die within a few days of meeting each other. There's a reason why it's considered a tragedy and not a romance. "You can leave me alone now."

Okay, I should probably not let the fact that I got rejected by Rex Berry get out. As far as people would know, I broke up with him, and this conversation never happened.

So, I could tell that as soon as it got out that Rex was dating the competition, all hell broke loose. I wasn't going to say that he couldn't date her. I thought it was incredibly stupid, but I wasn't going to say that they couldn't date.

At the end of the week, we all go together in the auditorium to sing our first number of the new year.

_You could spend your whole life building something from nothing  
Then one storm could come and blow it all away, build it anyway  
You can reach a dream that seems so out of reach  
Knowing that it may never come your way, dream it anyway_

_God is great but sometimes life aint good  
And when I pray, it doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway  
I do it anyway_

_This world's gone crazy and it's hard to believe  
That tomorrow will be better than today, believe it anyway  
You can love someone with all your heart for all the right reasons  
And tomorrow they could choose to walk away, love them anyway_

_God is great but sometimes life aint good  
And when I pray, it doesn't always turn out like I think it should  
But I do it anyway  
I do it anyway_

_I sing, I dream, I love anyway _

I could tell at the moment, that things were definitely starting to look up.

So Felicity and Rex dated and promptly broke up. Also Kate and Aurora had a talk about sex. Will the two of them sleep together before she leaves? The songs are "I Caught Myself" by Paramore, "Should've Tried Harder" by Hey Monday and "Anyway" by Martina McBride


	13. Home

Kate's POV

So in the past week, Mercedes and I had joined the cheerleading squad. Sue was doing a Madonna number and said that only Cheerios could perform. I happened to think that I looked good in the skirt even if it was really short. Mercedes actually didn't wear the skirt and I could tell that Sue didn't seem to be very happy about it. She wanted Mercedes to lose some weight. I was glad that I had a healthy low-fat diet that basically meant not eating anything from the lunchroom. They seriously might as well have been feeding us gruel.

"You can do this, Mercedes." I told her.

In other news, Jessica St. James joined our Glee club. I happened to think she was a dirty spy, but I couldn't do anything to prove it and honestly I didn't want to waste my time trying to. Not only would it make me look like the bad guy, but I didn't have the time. It did mean that we had another senior other than Aurora. The bigger issue was that we couldn't go in the auditorium…well I could but not Glee club because Sue had reserved it for Cheerios practice.

After rehearsal, I went over to Felicity. My dad had recently started seeing her mom and I wanted her input for what our new room would be like. Of course I wasn't going to tell her that because I wasn't sure if her mom had told her.

"Hey, Felicity, wait up." I stated. She stopped. I wondered if she liked cheerleaders. I did need consider my options for after Aurora graduated. "I was redoing my room and I wanted you opinion. Do you like the periwinkle or the lilac better?"

"I live in a closet with princess wallpaper." She remarked. That would have to change. "I guess I like the blue."

Felicity's POV

I went home with Quinn, wondering why Kate wanted my input when it came to decorating, since I didn't know the first thing about it. We were got there, I noticed that movers seemed to be taking some things.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked at them carrying a bed. "I was conceived on that."

"You were conceived on a pinball machine." Mom corrected. How would something like that even work? It didn't sound comfortable. Speaking of which, I actually lost my virginity, to Mike Chang. I made sure to use a condom and take a morning after pill.

"I didn't need to know that." Quinn declared.

Then a black guy came in, wanting Dad's chair, but I turned him down.

"Mom, I get that you want to date again, but you can't just get rid of Dad's memory." I explained. "I don't have a lot of memories of him, so you have to let me have them. There's only one picture of us and he's in this chair. Please let me keep it."

"It's just a chair, Felicity. It's not him." She pointed out.

"Are you seeing someone?" Quinn asked her.

"I think I'm in love." She added. I gave her a hug.

"Mom, that's great, but can we please keep the chair?" I asked. "We can put it in my room. Also, who is it? I want to make sure that he's good for you."

"It's your friend Kate's father." She answered. I didn't even know that they each other. "Burt Hummel."

I headed to my room and began to sing to myself.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la _

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong _

_I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me _

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now you're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go and I need you to know I miss you sha-la-la-la-la I miss you _

_I know you're in a better place yeah, but I wish that I could see your face oh  
I know you're where to need to be, even though it's not here with me _

_I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now you're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go and I need you to know I miss you sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now you're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go and I need you to know I miss you sha-la-la-la-la I miss you_

_I miss you _

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"I just never thought of the idea of my mom really moving on." I explained. "And Kate's dad is probably even a nice guy, but I don't know."

"Well maybe you should talk to Kate about it." She suggested.

The next day at school, I decided to do just that.

"Kate, did you know that my mom was dating your dad?" I questioned.

"It was at parent-teacher night a month ago." She explained. I was working that, not that I would have gone anyway. "They were brought together by fate and they formed an instant connection."

"I can't believe that my mom kept this from me for a whole month." I remarked.

"Haven't you noticed that your mom has been dressing different or acting different? She has that wonderful new haircut. Has she started selling the furniture yet?" She questioned.

"She tried selling a chair of my dad's that is very sentimental to me." I explained. "How did you know about that?"

"When you get to be as old as our parents, you don't wait for love to bloom." She stated. "They know what they want and they go for it. It looks like we'll be roomies."

"This is moving too fast." I stated.

"It's inevitable, Felicity." She declared. "I want us to room together. That's what I asked you about the swatches."

"Kate, I don't know if I'm comfortable with that." I told her. "Also where is Quinn supposed to stay?"

"It's going to happen." She remarked.

"Stop! I like my house the way it is." I snapped. "And I'm keeping the chair."

In Glee, we found out that we would be rehearsing in a roller rink.

"Do we have to perform on skates?" I asked.

"Come on guys, where's your sense of adventure?" Mr. Schue asked. Apparently his sense of adventure did not rock-climbing or downhill skiing but roller-skating. "The space is great and April is giving us to practice in."

"Wait, the alcoholic has-been is giving it to us?" I asked.

"I want to sing something." Quinn interrupted. She got the band playing. I didn't know she could rock like that.

_I'm American made, Bud Light, Chevrolet  
My mama taught me wrong from right  
I was born in the South, sometimes I have a big mouth  
When I see something that I don't like _

_I gotta say it _

_Well, we've been driving this road for a mighty long time  
Paying no mind to the signs  
Well this neighborhood's changed, it's all been rearranged  
We left that change somewhere behind_

_Slow down you're gonna crash  
Baby you were screaming it's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out babe you got your blinders on  
Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone, real gone, real gone, real gone _

_Well you can say what you want, but you can't say it round here  
Cause they'll catch you and giving you a whipping  
Well I believe I was right when I said you wrong  
You didn't like the sound of that_

_Now did you?_

_Slow down you're gonna crash  
Baby you were screaming it's a blast, blast, blast  
Look out babe you got your blinders on  
Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone,  
Well here I come and I'm so not scared  
Got my pedal to the metal got my hands in the air  
Well look out your got your blinders on  
Everybody's looking for a way to get real gone real gone real gone real gone real gone _

_I knew that I had an issue. I was uncomfortable with what was going on. I mean I was okay with mom and Darren dating, but they never moved in together._ I never really thought of the actual possibility of having a stepfather. It made me nervous and uncomfortable to be honest.

Kate's POV

On Wednesday night, Felicity and I were with our parents at Breadstix…and also Quinn. Her being in Felicity's life was a bit of a snag, but it was basically my fault to begin with and it wasn't like they were dating, so it wasn't too big of an issue, though I had a feeling that they would be each other's first choices.

I was wearing a pastel blue pleated batwing dress with matching heels while Felicity wore a black dress with blue roses and a white cardigan with black knee socks and white heels that she didn't look comfortable in.

"I'd like to give a toast." I stated as I clanked my virgin daiquiri. "I t's the first reunion between our families. So let me raise my glass to our new little family."

"We're not a family." Felicity muttered, which Carole chided her for.

"No, she's right." Dad stated. "Your mom and I are just enjoying each other's company for right now. Let's enjoy dinner. So I heard that you were on the basketball team. That's interesting for someone like you."

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"I'm just saying that basketball is generally played by taller people, but if you want to play, good for you." He explained.

"I miss soccer." She admitted. "The team was actually good after Kate became our goalie."

"Well I was just doing it for the girls." I joked.

"You okay over there?" Burt asked Quinn. "You haven't said anything all night."

"I'm just surprised that you wanted me to be here." She admitted. "I don't belong here."

"Look, if Carole's alright with you, so am I." He stated. "I don't understand how a parent can abandon their child, but it's not up to me. Have you two ever LeBron play?"

"No." Quinn stated. I didn't really understand basketball. What kind of sport slows itself down so much at the end of the game? It was like the rest didn't matter.

"I sell tires to a guy who works for Cavs and I can get you tickets." Dad replied.

"That would be awesome." Felicity admitted. "I'll never really been to any sort of professional game before and I've always wanted to. You know these breadsticks suck. You would think that since the place is named Breadstix, they would actually taste good."

Later, I was at home and I tore all of the colors down. I wasn't even sure why I was mad, but I was.

"Did you decide on a color?" He asked.

"No, I don't like any of them." I replied.

"Did I upset you at the dinner? I'm sorry. I just never had anyone to discuss sports with." He apologized.

"It wasn't about the sports. It was about how you ignored me for the most part." I explained.

"Wasn't the point of the night me trying to get to know her better?" He questioned. "Look just because you don't like sports doesn't mean that I don't love you. You'll always be my daughter. Tell me something that you want to do and I'll do it."

"You don't have to do that." I replied. "I know we don't like a lot of the same things. I just needed to vent a little bit. I do want you to be with Carole."

The next day, I found Mercedes in the bathroom. She looked like she had been puking.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Is this because of Sue? Just tell her no. Tell her that you're not going to be lose the weight just because she wants you to. If you want to lose weight, do it for yourself. Be your own hero."

_There's a hero if you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are  
There's an answer if you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone look inside you and be strong  
And you finally see the truth that a hero lies in you_

_Lord knows dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone tear them away  
Hold on there will be tomorrow  
In time you'll find the way_

_And then a hero comes along with the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside and you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone look inside you and be strong  
And you finally see the truth that a hero lies in you_

"You just had to bring out the Mariah." She commented.

"I'm serious." I replied. "Go eat something. Eat what you want."

Felicity's POV

The more I got used to the idea, the more I was on board with it. I think I would have liked the idea of having Burt as a stepfather. He was a cool guy. I didn't exactly want them to get married any time soon, but I was okay with the idea of them getting married someday. We would still have to work something out with Quinn.

Also, we got some good news. April apparently inherited some money and she was using it to buy the auditorium for us. It was now being called The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. We were singing a song to commemorate it. I didn't even know that Mr. Schue knew this song.

_Don't hang up can we talk_  
_So confused it's like I'm lost_  
_What went wrong, what made you go, don't pretend you don't know_  
_This is me I'm unchangeable_

_When did we fall apart_  
_Or did you lie from the start_  
_When you said it's only you_  
_I was blind such a fool_ _for thinking we were unbreakable_

_It was you and me against the world_  
_And you promised forevermore _  
_Was it something that I said, was it something that I did_  
_Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful _

_Wake up, wake up, wake up wake up causing I'm only dreaming  
Get up, get up, get up get out get out of my head now  
Cause we're much better all together can't let go_

_It was you and me against the world_  
_And you promised forevermore _  
_Was it something that I said, was it something that I did_  
_Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful _

_It was you and me against the world_  
_And you promised forevermore _  
_Was it something that I said, was it something that I did_  
_Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful _

I forgot the most important part. All this time I spent worrying about Quinn, I never once considered the obvious. What would we do about the baby?

So since Quinn's still living with Felicity, she's very much involved in the situation. The songs are "I Miss You" by Miley, "Real Gone" by Sheryl Crow, "Hero" by Mariah Carey and "Unbeautiful" by Lesley Roy. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Bad Reputation

Kate's POV

You know the best part of being a cheerleader was that I got access to Sue's office. At the moment, I watching a video that I had taken from her file cabinet. It was one of the funniest things that I had ever seen. Several other members of the club were there too and we all agreed it was hilarious.

"Where did you get this?" Felicity asked.

"I definitely did not steal it from Sue's personal file cabinet." I stated.

"That's Olivia Newton-John's 'Physical'." Jessica stated. "It was groundbreaking for its time because of its fluid sexual imagery."

"This needs to go on YouTube." Quinn remarked.

"You can't do that." Rex argued. "Sue will know that we posted it."

"I'm with Quinn." Jessica remarked. "You guys need to stop being asses and start being badasses."

"Who wants to bet that this will go viral before lunchtime?" Felicity asked as she uploaded the video.

Later in the day, I couldn't help but notice something as I went down the hall. It was a sheet of paper that said "glist" on it. I noticed that the names of everyone in the Glee club were on it. Quinn was at the top followed by Santana, Puck, Brittany, Felicity, Jessica, Mike, Aurora, Sam and me with a total of one point. Of course, I wasn't at the bottom. That was Rex with -5.

It really made me think. Mercedes and I were probably the only girls on the Cheerios who were still virgins. She didn't even make the list. Maybe I did because I was at least in a relationship. The question was did I really want to lose my virginity because of some stupid piece of paper? I still didn't even know if I wanted to have sex with Aurora. I began to sing to myself a great song that I was pretty sure was about losing your virginity.

_Ooh baby, do you know what that's worth__  
__Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth__  
__They say in heaven, loves comes first__  
__We'll make heaven a place on Earth__  
__Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth_

_When the night falls down, I wait for you and you come around__  
__And the world's alive with the sounds of kids in the street outside__  
__When you walk into the room, you pull me close and we start to move__  
__And we're spinning with the stars above and you lift me up in a wave of love_

_Ooh baby, do you know what that's worth__  
__Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth__  
__They say in heaven, loves comes first__  
__We'll make heaven a place on Earth__  
__Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth_

_In this world, we're just beginning to understand the miracle of living__  
__Baby I was afraid before, but I'm not afraid anymore_

_Ooh baby, do you know what that's worth__  
__Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth__  
__They say in heaven, loves comes first__  
__We'll make heaven a place on Earth__  
__Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth__  
__Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth__  
__Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth__  
__Ooh, heaven is a place on Earth_

Mr. Schue was pissed by it. No one was willing to admit to making it.

"We all know that it was Puck." Tina declared. "He put his girlfriend at the top of the list."

"We're not going to have any more accusations." Mr. Schue declared. "Puck, did you do it?"

"No, I didn't do it." Puck declared. "I'm a delinquent. I like setting stuff on fire and beating people up that I don't know. I'll admit to that, but I am not a liar."

"Why is a bad reputation a bad thing?" Artie asked. "If people think that we're bad, they won't mess with us."

"It's easier to sing about this than actually doing bad things." Mr. Schue argued. "So I prepared a number that will let you let loose a little bit."

_Get your motor running, head out on the highway__  
__Looking for adventure and whatever comes our way__  
__Yeah darling gonna make it happen take the world in a love embrace__  
__Fire all of your guns at once and explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child we were born, born to be wild__  
__We have climbed so high, I never wanna die__  
__Born to be wild__  
__Born to be wild _

_I like smoke and lighting and heavy metal thunder__  
__Racing with the wind and this feeling that I'm under__  
__Yeah darling gonna make it happen take the world in a love embrace__  
__Fire all of your guns at once and explode into space_

_Like a true nature's child we were born, born to be wild__  
__We have climbed so high, I never wanna die__  
__Born to be wild__  
__Born to be wild _

Felicity's POV

So I didn't know what to think about this glist that was around the school. On one hand, it seemed like it was demeaning to the girls of the school. On the other, being a badass sounded kind of cool. I decided to try out what I thought was a badass chick look. I wore a leather jacket with a black crop top with my bellybutton exposed with black leather miniskirt and knee-high boots. I also had on a black thong, which I found out was extremely uncomfortable. It was probably something that I should have tried on first. Still, it felt empowering as I sang during Glee club.

_Midnight getting uptight where are you__  
__You said you'd meet now it's quarter to two__  
__I know I'm hanging but I'm still wanting you_

_Hey boy, it's a fact they're talking in town__  
__I turn my back and you're messing around__  
__I'm not really jealous don't like looking like a clown_

_I think of you every night and day__  
__You took my heart and you my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_I hate myself for loving__  
__Can't break free from the things that you do__  
__I wanna walk but I run back to you__  
__That's why I hate myself for loving you _

_Daylight spent the night without you__  
__But I'm but dreaming 'bout the loving you do__  
__I'm over being angry 'bout the hell you put me through_

_Hey boy, bet you can't treat me right__  
__You just don't know what you was missing last night__  
__I wanna see your face and say "Forget it" just for spite _

_I think of you every night and day__  
__You took my heart and you my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

_I hate myself for loving__  
__Can't break free from the things that you do__  
__I wanna walk but I run back to you__  
__That's why I hate myself for loving you__  
__I hate myself for loving__  
__Can't break free from the things that you do__  
__I wanna walk but I run back to you__  
__That's why I hate myself for loving you _

_I hate myself for loving you__  
__I hate myself for loving you__  
__I hate myself for loving you__  
__I hate myself for loving you__  
__I hate myself for loving you _

One thing that I couldn't help but notice was that I was really turned on at the end of the performance. I really felt like I just needed to grab someone and take a ride on them, but that would probably make me a slut and I didn't want to be a slut. Still, I needed to do something about it. So, while my mom was taking Quinn to the doctor, I headed to my room and I began to touch myself. I was just about done when the door opened and there was my mom. I sat there like a deer in the headlights with a bright blush on my face.

Basically, it led to Mom giving both me and Quinn The Talk. It seemed a little bit silly since I wasn't a virgin and Quinn was pregnant, and it was also really embarrassing.

Kate's POV

I decided to talk to Aurora about what I was thinking about. I knew that she did want to have with me, but I still didn't know if it was a good idea. I wasn't even sure if the love was there. I knew that I felt strong for her, but I wasn't sure about love. We were in her bedroom.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"This glist has got me thinking about stuff." I told her.

"You know it's just a people of paper. I don't know why everyone is getting so worked up about it." She stated.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a single point." I argued. "I was thinking if losing my virginity would help raise my score."

"Well you told me that you didn't want to have sex just to have it." She pointed out. "Do you think doing it to raise your reputation is really that good of an idea? Do you really think that people will treat you differently just because you've had sex? Do you think the girls in the locker room won't blush whenever you're around?"

"No…" I stammered.

"I'm not going to have sex with you for this. I'll do if you want to do it for yourself, but I don't really think that you do. I also think that you can still be badass without having to lose your virginity."

"How can I be a badass virgin?" I questioned.

"Being a badass is about confidence." She explained. "How about you sing a song with me in Glee club tomorrow?"

The following day, she was leading off as the music began to play. I was a bit nervous about adapting the song for two girls.

_How do you young lady  
The feeling that you're giving really drives me crazy  
You don't have to play about the joke  
I was at a loss for the words the first time that we spoke_

**You're looking for a girl that will treat you right  
You're looking for her in the daytime with the light  
**_You might be the type in type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night _

**You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it  
**_All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_

_I'll be the first to admit it  
I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent  
_**You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Girl, I'm tired of running, let's walk for a minute**

_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are I'm all alone it's you that I want  
_**Promiscuous girl, you already know that I'm all yours what you waiting for  
**_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me you know what I want and I got what you need  
_**Promiscuous girl, let's get to the point cause we're on a roll are you ready**

**Roses are red, some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead, but you're still kinda cute  
**_Hey, I can't keep my mind off you  
Where you at do you mind if I come through_

**I'm out of this world, come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think you can handle it  
**_They call me Thomas, last name Crown  
Recognize game Imma lay mine down_

**I'm a big girl, I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely Imma need your help  
Pay attention to me, I don't talk for my health  
**_I want you on my team _**So does everybody else **

_Promiscuous girl, wherever you are I'm all alone it's you that I want  
_**Promiscuous girl, you already know that I'm all yours what you waiting for  
**_Promiscuous girl, you're teasing me you know what I want and I got what you need  
_**Promiscuous girl, let's get to the point cause we're on a roll are you ready**

"That was excellent, you two." Mr. Schue stated. "I've never seen that song performed like that before."

Felicity's POV

So it had been a pretty crazy week. For starters, Rex told me that he wanted to be in a music video that he was making. I was a bit confused to why since he already had a girlfriend, but I did it in anyway. Then Mr. Schue started to interrogate us about the glist. I really had no idea who made it, but I was pretty sure that it wasn't Puck.

It finally came time to show the video and I was shocked by it. I was shocked because Jessica and also Santana were in it. I thought that he made the video because he wanted to be with me.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked. "You used me."

"And you made a terrible video." Santana added. "Seriously, my abuela could make a better video than that."

I stormed out of the room and headed home where I happened to find something in the printer. It was the glist.

"You made the glist?" I asked Quinn when she got home. "You have to tell Mr. Schue about it."

"I can't." She argued. "I'll be expelled and there's no way that I can be a good mother if I get expelled."

"Fine, I'll do it." I declared.

The next day, I went to Mr. Schue's office.

"I made the glist." I stated. I realized that I didn't know what to say after that. "It was meant to be a joke, but it went too far."

"I know that you didn't make the glist." He replied. "You're covering for Quinn."

"No, I really made it." I argued.

"She had the most to gain, but I'm not going to tell Principal Figgins about it." He stated.

Later that day, I was singing a song in Glee club with Quinn singing backup for me.

**Turn around **_every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
_**Turn around **_every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
_**Turn around **_every now and then I get a little bit nervous the best of all the years have gone by  
Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eye_

**Turn around bright eyes **_every now and then I fall apart  
_**Turn around bright eyes **_every now and then I fall apart_

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight then we'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making right cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line, your love is like a shadow me all of the time  
I don't know what to do I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight _

_Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time you were light in my life, now there's only love in the dark  
There's nothing I can say a total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart, a total eclipse of the heart, a total eclipse of the heart_

After I was done, I walked out of the room with Quinn.

So Kate kept her virginity and Felicity ended up in an embarrassing situation and also got her heart broken. The songs are "Heaven is a Place on Earth" by Belinda Carlisle, "Born to Be Wild" by Steppenwulf, "I Hate Myself for Loving You" by Joan Jett, and "Promiscuous" by Nelly Furtado and Timbaland. Please don't forget to review.


	15. Dream On

Felicity's POV

Quinn and I were in our room before school. I was dressed in a crimson tee with light blue pants and Spartan sandals.

"So we're having a baby soon." I stated.

"I know." She stated as she looked at her belly.

"I was more saying it for myself." I declared. "Are you sure that you want to do this? I don't know the first thing about raising a child."

"Well I don't really have any alternatives." She pointed. "I don't want to give my baby to a stranger. Also, there's the issue of what if no one wants her. I've been watching this show called _Life Unexpected_ and I'm terrified that that could happen to her."

"Maybe we should buy some parenting books, then." I suggested.

Later, we went to school and we saw that someone who liked the guy from _How I Met Your Mother_ was in the choir room.

"Attention, everyone. This is Mr. Ryan from the schoolboard." Mr. Schue declared. "He'd like to say a few words to you. Keep in mind that what he's saying is just one of many opinions."

That gave me the feeling that what he was going to say wouldn't be good.

"Take out a piece of paper." Mr. Ryan instructed. "And on that paper, I want you to write down your biggest dream. Your dream is never gonna happen. There is only a very small possibility that one of you will make it on Broadway, an even smaller chance that one of you will make it on the radio. Even if that happens, the rest of you will be failures. 91% of people from here never leave the county. So unless you want to find an entry level job, you will be very disappointed."

"This is really depressing." Mercedes commented.

"Showbiz dreams are the most unrealistic of them all." He continued. I was glad that I didn't have any showbiz dreams then. I couldn't help but wonder what the chance of me playing professional soccer was.

"I think we get your point." Mr. Schue declared.

"Aw, Will Schuester here is a prime example." He stated. "He used to be like you, but he couldn't make it happen. Those who can't, teach."

I could tell Mr. Schue really didn't like that guy. I understood that he was probably right. Most people don't make it, but that didn't mean that they shouldn't try even if it was just a daydream.

_What a day for a daydream__  
__What a day for a daydream oh boy__  
__And I'm lost in a daydream__  
__Dreaming bout my bundle of joy_

_And even if time really on my side__  
__It's one of those days for taking a walk outside__  
__I'm blowing the day to take a walk in the sun__  
__And fall on my face on someone's new-mown lawn_

_I've been having a sweet dream__  
__I've been dreaming since I woke up today__  
__It's starring me and my sweet thing__  
__She's the one makes me feel this way_

_And even if time is passing me by a lot__  
__I couldn't care less about the dues you say I got__  
__Tomorrow I'll pay the dues for dropping my load__  
__A pie in the face for being a sleeping bulldog_

_And you can be sure if you're feeling right__  
__A daydream will last long into the night__  
__Tomorrow at breakfast you may pick up your ears__  
__Or you may be daydreaming for a thousand years_

Kate's POV

So I basically had no idea who that was, or why he was in our choir room, but I knew he was wrong. Dreams did come clue and I was not going to someone random guy tell me otherwise. I went out into the hallway and let out a frustrated grunt.

"So I take it you don't like that guy." Aurora told me.

"He's just a bitter man who's mad because his dreams didn't come true and wants to make everyone else believe that their dreams can't come true either." I remarked.

"I think you need to calm down a little." She declared. "How about we go out tonight? We can head to a movie and then we can go back to my place for dinner?"

I then took a deep breath. I didn't want my anger to get the best of me.

"Okay, let's do it." I agreed. "You can pick me up at 5:30."

After school I went home and I got dressed in a blue peplum top with a red pleated silk-bottom miniskirt and black tights with some blue candy pumps. I put on some red lipstick. I knew that I definitely wanted to kiss her tonight and maybe more. We were running out of time to have sex if we were going to do it. To be honest, I didn't even know what lesbians do for sex. I knew that they could use these plastic strap-on things that looked like penises, but I hadn't partaken in lesbian porn. I didn't know if I should have been. Would porn teach me anything about sex? I didn't think it was something that I could talk to my dad about. Maybe Rory would be able to help me with it.

I knew that I needed to start moving my things. Felicity and I were going to room together and my room was going to be turned into a nursery for Quinn and the baby. I would be mad but I didn't think it was that bad. Sharing a room with Felicity would be awesome and it would give me a chance to see if she was potentially interested in me.

Aurora came to the house wearing a cute pink dress with her hair curled. She looked so sexy and I gave her a peck on the lips.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah." I declared before I headed out to her car. As we drove, I couldn't help but notice that she was listening to a classic rock station. Suddenly, a song that I knew began to play and I started to sing along.

_Every time I look in the mirror, all these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone, it went by like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way, everybody's got their dues in life to pay _

_Yeah, I know nobody knows where it comes from and where it goes  
I know everybody says you got to lose to know how to win _

_Sing with me, sing for the ear  
Sing for the laugh and sing for the tear  
Sing with me if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

_Dream on, dream on, dream on dream until you dreams comes true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on dream until you dreams come true  
Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream_

_Sing with me, sing for the ear  
Sing for the laugh and sing for the tear  
Sing with me if it's just for today  
Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away_

I could tell that she really liked hearing me sing.

"So what movie are we singing?" I asked her.

"We're seeing the new _Alice in Wonderland _movie." She explained. I had wanted to see that for a while, but I was never able to find the time. "So were you going to play soccer again next year?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I like cheerleading, but I don't think that there's a way that I could do both."

"Well I think you'd have more fun playing soccer." She suggested.

The movie was really good. It was a little longer than I thought it was, so we got something to go from McDonald's instead of going to her house for dinner. We did go to her room and sat on her bed, though.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"This." I stated as I got on top of her and began to kiss her. Our tongues collided in passion as we began to rub our hands over each other's bodies. She reached her hands under my top and lifted my arms so she could pull it off to reveal my black bra. I unzipped her dress slid it off to reveal green bra and panties. She pulled my skirt and tights off and I took a breath. It was actually happening. "So what do you we now?"

"Well we should probably start by taking our underwear off." She suggested. She reached for my bra and I shivered a little bit. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I think so." I stammered. She then grabbed her dress off the floor and started to put it back on. "What are you doing?"

"You're not ready Kate, and I don't want you to feel like you have to be." She told me. "I think it's time for me to take you home. It's getting late."

I frowned. I wanted to be able to do it. I thought I was ready, but apparently I wasn't.

Felicity's POV

On Wednesday after school, Burt gave us some money to buy a crib, so Quinn and I were at the baby store. I was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea for to us to be doing this alone. I was even sure if we would be able to fit a crib in our car. Granted, I supposed Burt would be able to pick it up in his truck later, but it seemed a little weird to do right now.

"So do you have any idea what we're supposed to get?" I asked.

"No, but I think we can find someone to help us." She stated.

"So what's your dream?" I questioned.

"Honestly, I'd probably just be okay with a healthy baby." She admitted.

_I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming__  
__But there's a voice inside my head saying "you'll never reach it"__  
__Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels__  
__Lost with no direction, my faith is shaking_

_But I, I've gotta keep trying__  
__Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move__  
__There's always gonna be an uphill battle, sometimes I'm gonna have to lose__  
__It aint about how fast I get there, aint about what's waiting on the other side__  
__It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking__  
__Sometimes might knock me down but no I'm not breaking__  
__I may not know it but these are the moments__  
__That I'm gonna remember most yeah just gotta keep going_

_And I, I've gotta be strong__  
__Just keep pushing on_

_There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move__  
__There's always gonna be an uphill battle, somebody's I'm gonna have to lose__  
__It aint about how fast I get there, aint about what's waiting on the other side__  
__It's the climb_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing__  
__Keep the faith, keep the faith__  
__It's all about it's all about the climb__  
__Keep on moving, keep climbing__  
__Keep the faith, keep your faith__  
__It's all about it's all about the climb_

We ended up finding a crib that she liked and amazing, it managed to fit in the car. We would need some other things, but those could wait.

"So is your dream to play soccer?" She asked.

"Yeah, I want to play in the World Cup." I remarked. "I'm not sure if I'm actually good enough for that."

"Well, you're not." She pointed out. I looked at her. "You're in high school, but you could be later on."

"I suppose you're right." I agreed.

The next day at school, it seemed that Mr. Ryan had done a total 180 on his position. Apparently he had taken some money from the Cheerios because now he thought that the arts mattered. I couldn't help but think that this was Mr. Schue's doing. I supposed that I was grateful that he wasn't going to cancel the Glee Club. It seemed like he actually went a little bit overboard with it. I didn't think that we really needed our own jackets. I also couldn't help but wonder how Will had been able to do it. I couldn't hide my smile over it. I wanted to kiss someone right now, but I didn't because it wouldn't exactly be the appropriate thing to do.

However, he quickly changed when Sue told him that Mr. Schue got the part that he wanted. While that was great for him, I didn't want to lose Glee Club. There had to be something that he could do. Maybe he could sacrifice the part for us. It turned out to be exactly what he did. I was thankful that he chose to make that sacrifice. He might have been stuck teaching, but he was a damn good teacher.

"We're sorry that you had to do that, Mr. Schue." Kate remarked.

"I'm not." The teacher replied. "I'm willing to sacrifice my dream to give all 14 of you a chance to achieve your dreams. That's what being a teacher is all about. Now let's start with Tina's dream."

Tina and Mike would be dancing together while Artie was going to be singing.

_I used to think that I could not go on__  
__And life was nothing but an awful song__  
__But now I know the meaning of true love__  
__I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky__  
__I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away__  
__I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door__  
__I believe I can fly I believe I can fly I believe I can fly_

_See I was on the verge of breaking down__  
__Sometimes silence can seem so loud__  
__There are miracles in life I must achieve__  
__But first I know it starts inside of me, oh_

_If I can see it, then I can be it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky__  
__I think about it every night and day, spread my wings and fly away__  
__I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door__  
__I believe I can fly I believe I can fly I believe I can fly_

_Hey, if I just spread my wings I can fly I can fly I can fly, hey__  
__If I just spread my wings I can fly, I can fly _

I did believe that we were able to make our dreams come true and we would.

So Kate and Aurora tried to have sex again, but once again didn't. Next chapter the girls move in together. The songs are "Daydream" by The Lovin' Spoonful, "The Climb" by Miley, and "I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Theatricality

Felicity's POV

I was currently blindfolded. My mom was taking me somewhere, but I wasn't allowed to see where we were going. It was supposed to be a surprise.

"You can take the blindfold off now." Mom instructed. I removed the cloth to see Burt, Kate, and Quinn. "Welcome to your new room."

"Are all three of us going to be in here?" I asked. I only saw two beds.

"No, Quinn's going to be upstairs in my old room, which we're turning into a nursery." Kate explained. I was a bit conflicted. I was happy for my mom, but I didn't know how to feel. I also could not believe that it was happening so soon.

"Burt asked us to move in with them." Mom said in excitement as she hugged Burt. I hoped they understood that I needed my own room. I was pretty sure that I could not share a room. I needed my own space.

"I know it'll take some getting used to, but you'll love it." Burt responded. "Now you won't have drag your tail over every time you wanna watch something on the old 55-incher. We've got a lot of food. It's some ethnic food from some ethnicity that's not ours."

"Felicity, this house is twice as big as ours. It has two bathrooms." Mom explained.

"Well does it have a room for me?" I asked. "I need my own space."

"I knew you wouldn't like it like this." Kate declared. "I can redecorate and make it much more flattering than this."

"I can probably knock down a wall, but until then, this will have to do." Burt explained. "In the meantime, here's 300 to redecorate."

"I'll handle it.' Kate volunteered. Something told me that I wasn't going to like that. "I'll put together a palette that expresses who you are."

I had no idea what that meant. I needed something to distract me when I got to Glee club. I got one in the form of Tina dressed…like a normal person.

Apparently Figgins prohibited her from dressing Goth. We all tried suggesting different looks for her but she didn't like any of them.

"Look guys, I know who I am and I'm not allowed to show it." Tina explained. Was there anything in the dress code that said she couldn't dress Goth?

"Guys, we have a serious problem." Rex replied as he entered the room. "I've been spying on Vocal Adrenaline."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Artie asked.'

"No, probably not." Rex stated. "Anyway, I dug through their garbage and I found boxes for Christmas lights, 18 of them."

Why did they need Christmas lights at this time of year?

"Oh my God, they're doing GaGa." Kate replied. How was she able to that conclusion from Christmas lights? "They're using theatricality because they know the judges will like a good show. Damn them."

The next few minutes consisted of Lady GaGa asskissing. Did she pay them to say good things about her? I mean she was a good singer, but I thought her performances were weird and gimmicky.

"Hold on a second. We can kill two birds with one stone here. We can help Tina find a new look and find a competitive number for Regionals." Mr. Schue suggested. "This week your assignment is New Direction is going to go GaGa."

I was not thrilled about it. I was probably the only girl, plus Rex, that didn't like Lady GaGa. I had to come up with a plan.

Kate's POV

I couldn't have been more thrilled. I had always wanted to dress like Lady GaGa, but I had never gotten the chance. I had to find the perfect outfit, while also finding the perfect décor for mine and Felicity's room. She would thank me when she finally realized that boys were not worth the trouble.

I decided to wear a white long-sleeved leotard with red flowers on it and fabric flowers and pearls on the sleeves. It was see-through, but not transparent, so I wear a red bra and panties underneath. I then added a pair of red stockings and heels. Finally, I once again used my red contacts, before deciding to leave my hair as it was. I was one hot babe. Since I had that sorted out, I needed to figure out how to design the room to turn Felicity on. There had to be something that I could do to make so she would beg for me to kiss her.

Felicity's POV

The next day, I decided to knock on Mr. Schue's door to let him know my stance.

"Hey, Felicity, come in." He invited. "I'm learning all of this amazing stuff about Lady GaGa. She's got this thing called the House of GaGa which is about these artists and collaborators. I think it is an exciting model for what we can be doing in Glee Club."

"That's kind of why I'm here." I explained. "I don't want to do GaGa and I don't think that any of the guys other than Rex want to either. Theatricality isn't something Lady GaGa invited. There has to be something else that we can do."

"You know what, you're right." He responded. "How do you want express theatricality?"

"I have an idea and one for the guys as well." I replied.

The following day, I saw all of the other girls wearing various GaGa outfits. It seemed like basically everything was covered. There were some rather sexy looks among them

"Hey, where's Rex?" Puck asked. "I know that he's not here because I haven't heard from him."

Apparently he had gone to see Vocal Adrenaline yesterday and their director was actually his mother. What were the chances of that? It did bring about concern.

"We're screwed." Puck remarked. "He's going to leave us."

"No, you're not." Rex replied as he came in…wearing a suit of stuffed animals. "I've chosen a Lady GaGa look that expresses the childhood that I never had. Now let's get going."

They began to sing their number.

_I've had a little bit too much, all of the people start to rush__  
__(_**Start to rush by)****  
**_A dizzy twisted dance, can't find my drink oh man__  
__Where are my keys I lost my phone_

_What's going on the floor__  
__I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore__  
__Keep it cool what's the name of this club__  
__I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright_

_Just dance gonna be okay__  
__Da, da, doo, doo__  
__Just dance that record babe__  
__Da, da, doo, doo__  
__Just dance gonna be okay__  
__da-da-dance dance, dance__  
__Just, just, just dance _

**When I come through on the dance floor checking out that catalog****  
****Can't believe my eyes so many women without a flaw****  
****And I gonna give it up trying to pick it up steady like a call****  
****Imma hit it up, beat it up latch onto it till tomorrow yeah****  
****Shawty I can see that you got so much energy****  
****The way you're twirling up them hips round and round****  
****And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me****  
****In the meantime just stay here and let me watch you break it down **

_And dance gonna be okay__  
__Da, da, doo, doo__  
__Just dance that record babe__  
__Da, da, doo, doo__  
__Just dance gonna be okay__  
__da-da-dance dance, dance__  
__Just, just, just dance _

I then went to go get changed. I put on a bleach blonde wig with a leather jacket and white nightgown with black stockings with garters and added an extra layer of eyeshadow. I was performing a song from a new artist from my favorite TV show.

_Take me, I'm alive never was a girl with a wicked mind__  
__But everything looks better when the sun goes down__  
__I had everything, opportunities for eternity__  
__And I could belong to the night_

_Your eyes, your eyes I can see in your eyes__  
__Everything in your eyes, your eyes_

_You make wanna die, I'll never be good enough__  
__You make wanna die and everything you love__  
__Will burn in the light and every time I look inside your eyes__  
__You make wanna die _

_I would die for you my love, my love__  
__I would lie for you my love, my love__  
__(_**Make me wanna die)****  
**_And I would steal for you my love, my love__  
_**(Make me wanna die)****  
**_And I would die for you my love, my love_

_We'll burn up in the light and every time I look inside your eyes (_**I'm burning in the light)****  
**_And every time I look inside your eyes _**(I'm burning in the light) **_I look inside your eyes__  
__You make me wanna die _

"Well that was different." Mr. Schue commented. "I don't think that's really appropriate for Regionals, but I assume that you're done some research for this."

"Yes, I have." I confirmed. "Taylor Momsen is an innovative performer who takes inspiration from women from the past like Cherie Currie of the Runaways, Debbie Harry of Blondie, and Courtney Love of Hole. Every show that she puts on has a certain sex appeal to it. She does what Lady GaGa does without going overboard."

"It seems like she dresses like a slut." Santana commented. Since that was coming from an actual slut, I didn't have any meaning.

The next day, all of the guys were dressed as KISS. It seemed like they listened to my idea.

_God gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you  
Put it in the soul of everyone_

_Do you know what you want? You don't know for sure_  
_You don't feel right, you can't find a cure and you're getting less than what you're looking for_  
_You don't have money or a fancy car and you're tired of wishing on a falling star_  
_You gotta put your faith in a loud guitar_

_God, gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you_  
_Gave rock and roll to everyone_  
_God, gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you_  
_Put it in the soul of everyone_

_Now listen if you wanna be a singer, or play guitar  
Man, you gotta sweat or you won't get far  
Cause it's never too late to work nine-to-five  
You can take a stand, or you can compromise  
You can work real hard or just fantasize  
But you don't start livin' till you realize I gotta tell ya_

_God, gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you  
Gave rock and roll to everyone  
God, gave rock and roll to you, gave rock and roll to you  
Put it in the soul of everyone_

Well, that wasn't the KISS song that I expected them to do. I thought they would have done "Rock N Roll All Nite".

"Okay, guys, very impressive, but what does that performance express?" Mr. Schue questioned.

"Well Gene Simmons liked comics hence the Demon, and Paul Stanley was romantic so they called him the Starchild. Ace Frehley's Spaceman claimed to be from another planet and Peter Criss was the Cat because he said he had nine lives." Sam explained. He was still very dreamy.

That night, I was at home with Kate. We were both cleaning off our makeup.

"So you looked really hot yesterday." She commented. "I didn't know that you liked _Gossip Girl."_

"Are you kidding me? I love it." I pointed out. "So is there any reason why you're not wearing pants to school?"

"It's because Lady GaGa vowed to not wear pants until her grandma accepted her and her bisexuality." She explained. "I'm paying tribute to her."

The next day after school, she showed off the new decorations that she had put up and I was in shock. I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked. "What is this?"

"It's a blend of girly and sporty, just like you." She explained. It looked pretty gay to me.

"I can't live here. People will think that I'm a dyke." I remarked before I covered my mouth.

"What did you just say?" Burt asked from behind me. Oh crap.

"Daddy, it's okay. She didn't mean it." Kate argued.

"No, Kate, we can't have words like that in this house." Burt stated. "It's a bad atmosphere. It doesn't look like things are going to work out."

He then walked out and I realized that I had fucked up bad. I had to fix it.

"Wait." I said as I stopped him in the hallway. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I don't have a problem with Kate's sexuality and I just had the wrong word come out of my mouth. Look, I'm not saying that this excuses my behavior at all, but I think that Kate might have a crush on me and I overreacted a little bit. You can ground me, but please don't leave my mom."

"I should probably talk to Kate about this." He remarked.

Kate's POV

My dad then came back into the room.

"So, Felicity apologized to me. She stills needs to apologize to you, but first I want to talk about what she said to me." He said. "She said that she thinks that you have a crush on her."

"That's ridiculous." I tried to deny. I wasn't sure how well it worked.

"Kate, tell me the truth." He ordered. "Do you want to be more than friends or sisters with Felicity?"

"Yes." I admitted.

"Okay, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be sharing a room if you can't work this out." He remarked. "You can't do things like that. It doesn't make what she said right, but you need to apologize to her as well."

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" I argued in protest.

"Yes you did and you need to realize that." He explained. "It's called sexual harassment."

The next day, I was with Aurora. We were both in our GaGa outfits as we walked down the hall.

"You know Felicity told me what you did last night." She remarked. "I'm your girlfriend and you're doing that to her. You can't act like that and I don't think that I can be with you anymore."

Before I could say anything, I saw Azimio and Karofsky. They looked particularly menacing at the moment.

"Well, what do we have here?" Karofsky asked.

"Leave them alone!" Felicity commanded. She was wearing her outfit too. She was also joined by all of the others.

"I see how this works. We'll come back with some friends." Karofsky stated. "Later Freaks."

"You I'm sick of being called freaks." Rex commented.

"Well we do look like it." Mercedes admitted.

"We are freaks, but that's okay because we're being ourselves." I declared.

Mr. Schue then started clapping.

"Well it looks like you've figured out this week's lesson, Kate." He stated. "I just wish that I had thought of it."

"I think we should sing one more song." Sam replied. He washed off his makeup and began to sing on the stage.

_I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son__  
__I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son__  
__I don't have to be anything other than the birth of two souls in one__  
__Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've trying to be lately__  
__All I have is do is think of me and have peace of mind__  
__I'm tired of looking round rooms wondering what I gotta do or who I'm supposed to be__  
__I don't wanna be anything other than me_

_Can I have everyone's attention please__  
__If you're not like this and that you're gonna have to leave_

_I came from the mountain, the crust of creation__  
__My whole situation's made from clay dust stone and now I'm telling everybody_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've trying to be lately__  
__All I have is do is think of me and have peace of mind__  
__I'm tired of looking round rooms wondering what I gotta do or who I'm supposed to be__  
__I don't wanna be anything other than me_

_I don't wanna be__  
__I don't wanna be__  
__I don't wanna be_

You know maybe I was wrong doing what I did. I had really messed up.

So things blew up between Kate and Felicity, but they might already be fixed. So them talked to Burt about what happened and Aurora dumped Kate. The songs are "Just Dance" by Lady GaGa featuring Akon and Colby O'Donnis, "Make Me Wanna Die" by The Pretty Reckless, "God Gave Rock N Roll to You II" by KISS and "I Don't Wanna Be" by Gavin Degraw. Please don't forget to review.


	17. Gone Country

Felicity's POV

We walked into the auditorium for our morning rehearsal. I was wearing a red crochet tasseled cropped blouse and Daisy Dukes with blue tennis shoes. On the stage was Jessica with what looked to be the rest of Vocal Adrenaline.

"Jessica, what's going on?" Rex asked her.

"I've decided to transfer back to Carmel High." Jessica answered. "None of you treated me well, especially not Rex. Now the show choir blogs happen to think that you're going to beat us at Regionals. Here is why we disagree."

_All I do is win, win, win, no matter what got money on my mind I can never get enough__  
__And every time I step up in the building, everybody hands go up__  
__And they stay there And they say yeah And they stay there__  
__Up down, up down, up down Cause all I do is win, win, win__  
__And if you going in put your hands in the air make em stay there_

_At that point, this black guy wearing a Cavaliers shirting started to rap. _

**Jordan James going in on the verse****  
****Cause we've never been defeated and we won't start now****  
****Keep your hands up put in the sky for the homies that didn't make it****  
****And the folks locked down****  
****And I'm on this foolish track, so I spit my foolish flows****  
****My hands go up and down all the booties go****  
****My verses still be serving, tight like a million virgins****  
****Last time I was on the remix, now I'm on the original version****  
****Aint never count me out, y'all better count me in****  
****Got 20 bank accounts, accountants count me in****  
****Make millions every year cause all I do all I do all I all I **

_All I do is win, win, win, no matter what got money on my mind I can never get enough__  
__And every time I step up in the building, everybody hands go up__  
__And they stay there And they say yeah And they stay there__  
__Up down, up down, up down Cause all I do is win, win, win__  
__And if you going in put your hands in the air make em stay there_

On top of the song, they also TP'ed our choir room. I couldn't help but wonder how they managed to get in to do that. Though it was answered pretty quickly by Sue showing up and saying that she had done it.

It turned out that it was something Vocal Adrenaline did. They liked to try to psyche out the competition. They were probably going to visit the other school too. We still had to do something.

"I say that we go out and slash their tires." Puck suggested.

So it turned out that Puck and Sam slashed their tires and they got caught. Fortunately, neither of them was going to get expelled or arrested for it as long as they managed to pay for the tires. I still had to talk to Sam about it.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"We needed to do something." He pointed out.

"So put LOSER on their windows or something." I replied. "All they did was TP the choir room. That doesn't constitute vandalism. How are you going to get the money for it anyway?"

"I have some money saved up that I was going to use on the baby, and I found a place willing to hire me for the rest." He explained.

"Well I hope that you learned your lesson from this." I remarked. "It is usually not a good idea to follow Puck anywhere."

Kate's POV

So I was a bit torn up over Rory leaving me. I wasn't sure if it was just an excuse for the fact that she was graduating and didn't want to drag things out, but maybe she was right and I did need to do something about my attraction to my future stepsister.

So, I decided that I would do something. I signed up for online dating. I wasn't supposed to be meeting anyone older than 20. It didn't take long for me to be matched up on a date. Her name was Natalie Fisher and her age wasn't specified. I began to sing to myself as I got ready.

_Just keep tugging pushing pulling on my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots any time I see your face oh it brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how you did it but you got me real good  
Hook like line and sinker I knew you could but you don't even notice girl I wish you would_

_I can't help myself _

_I can't help but smile every time I see your face  
And we've never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind, I think that I might be going crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away_

_I wish you were mine, all mine, mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine, I wish you were mine_

_I can't help but smile every time I see your face  
And we've never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind, I think that I might be going crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How did you get to be so close when you're so far away_

_How did you get to be so close when you're so far away_

I put on a tank top that was pink on top and blue on the bottom and a blue miniskirt and heels and headed to the Lima Bean.

"Are you Kate?" A girl was with blonde hair asked me. She was sitting at a table.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'm Natalie. It's nice to meet you." She responded as I took a seat. "I ordered you a black coffee. I hope that's alright."

"You seem to be a bit older than I was expecting." I commented. I could tell that she was definitely out of high school. "So what do you do?"

"I go to Lima State. I'm studying to be a massage therapist." She stated. "So tell me a little about yourself."

"Well I'm a cheerleader and the goalie for the girls' soccer team. I just got out of a relationship." I explained.

"So you're looking for some rebound sex then?" She asked. I blushed.

"No, I'm a virgin." I explained. "I just wanted to try something new."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm here because I can show you all sorts of things." She declared.

"How old are you?" I questioned.

"21." She answered. "Is that a problem?"

"I don't even turn 17 for a few more weeks." I explained.

"Well I can buy beer and we can drunk and do whatever we want." She stated.

"I don't think this was a good idea." I replied before I got up and walked out.

Felicity's POV

So this week we were covering country songs to get back at Vocal Adrenaline. I wasn't quite sure how it was supposed to work. Nevertheless, I decided to give it a go.

_Hey white liar, truth comes out a little at a time__  
__And it spreads just like a fire__  
__Slips off your tongue like turpentine__  
__And I don't know why white liar _

_You better be careful what do you do__  
__I wouldn't want to be in your shoes if they ever found you out__  
__You better be careful what you say__  
__It never really added up anyway I got friends in this town_

_Hey white liar, truth comes out a little at a time__  
__And it spreads just like a fire__  
__Slips off your tongue like turpentine__  
__And I don't know why white liar _

_Here's a bombshell just for you__  
__It turns out that I've been lying too _

_Yeah I'm a white liar truth comes out a little at a time__  
__And it spreads just like a fire__  
__Slips off of my tongue like turpentine__  
__And I don't know why white liar _

_And I don't know why white liar_

"So why are we doing songs from that are only relevant in one section of America?" Santana asked. I would say two, the South and Midwest. I was pretty sure that it was big in Canada as well.

"Country music is important." Mr. Schue stated. "It's often overlooked, but even know has an interesting place in the music. One distinction that country has is that it was started in America. Another thing is Vocal Adrenaline has never performed a country number and if we can do one, we can do something that they can't."

"You know we already did a country number." Kate pointed out.

"Well they weren't present for that." He stated. "I want to show them what we can do, just like they did with us and we can lower their confidence a little bit as well."

I decided to go to see Sam at work. I noticed that he was working at the store where Mr. Schue's ex-wife worked. She was probably better suited for that than as a school nurse. I still didn't understand someone could just fake a pregnancy. If she wasn't pregnant, why couldn't she just say that she miscarried? Sure, it wasn't much better, but it was still better than saying that the baby that you planned on adopting was yours when it wasn't. Also wouldn't he want to be in the delivery room, but I digress.

"So what's it like working here?" I questioned.

"Well it could be worse." He admitted. "The pay is okay. I don't know if I'm going to keep this job after the balance is paid though."

"Well lucky you, I have a kid on the way." I replied.

"I'm a little bit surprised that you're doing this for Quinn." He admitted.

"I would do anything for her." I declared. "I might cover up a murder if she had a good reason for it. Speaking of Quinn, I wanted to say that she has officially given me her blessing."

"For what?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you want to go on a date after you get off tonight." I replied. "I have basically liked you all year, but I held off because you were dating Quinn. Now that's not an issue anymore."

"Okay, but I get off kind of late tonight, so we could probably only to Sonic or something and I need you to give me a ride home." He responded.

"I can do that." I stated.

Kate's POV

The next day in Glee club, we realized that there was a problem. Vocal Adrenaline had cornered Rex in the parking lot and egged him. Now that was probably something worth slashing tires over. To make it worse, he was a vegan, so it made him think of dead chickens, even though eggs sold in stores usually aren't fertilized, so they were never alive to begin with. Nevertheless, it was wrong.

"We can't stand this for this." I replied. "We have to do something about."

"We're not going to get revenge." Mr. Schue argued. "We are going to leave it all on the stage and we are going to beat them there. That is not how we do things around here."

I couldn't help but sighed things really weren't going my way recently. I probably shouldn't have even been dating right how. I needed to focus on getting over a girl who had no chance of liking me back. Plus things would probably never work out between our parents if things between us weren't fixed.

The best thing to do right now was to work on our performance. I wasn't sure if we really could psyche Vocal Adrenaline, but it was definitely worth a shot. Maybe they would be impressed by our ability to perform a country number.

The following day, we called in Vocal Adrenaline to watch us perform. Weren't going over the top like last time, especially since the singer didn't even have that cowboy image.

_On a warm summer's evening on a train bound for nowhere__  
__I met up with a gambler, we were both too tired to sleep__  
__So we took turns staring out the window at the darkness__  
__Till boredom overtook us and he began to speak _

_He said "Son I've made a life out of reading people's faces__  
__And knowing what the cards were by the way they held their eyes__  
__So if you don't mind my saying, I can see you're out of aces__  
__For a taste of your whiskey, I'll give you some advice"_

_And then the night got deftly quiet and his face lost all expression__  
__Said "If you're gonna play the game boy, you gotta learn to play it right"_

_You got to know when to hold em, know when to fold em__  
__Know when to walk away and know when to run__  
__You never count your money while you're sitting at the table__  
__There'll be time enough for counting when the dealing's done_

_You got to know when to hold em, know when to fold em__  
__Know when to walk away and know when to run__  
__You never count your money while you're sitting at the table__  
__There'll be time enough for counting when the dealing's done_

"A country number?" Jordan asked. "We've never been able to perform a country number before."

It looked like we had a little bit more swing than them or something. I was just happy to know that there was something that we were better at than them. I then realized that once way that I could repair my relationship with Felicity was to have us decorate our room together.

So we went to the decorating store. I was pretty sure that one of the reasons that she wanted to go was because Sam was working there.

"So did you come here to stalk Sam?" I asked.

"No, I came here to see my boyfriend and get some things for our room." She replied.

"You two are dating now?" I questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, Quinn gave me the okay for it." She stated. Once we were at the store, we couldn't help but notice that Jordan was also there. I decided to go over and gloat.

"So this will probably the last time we see each other before you lose." I remarked.

"Yeah, you're not going to win." He said.

"What makes you so sure about that? We owned you today." I pointed out.

"Well that was before they announced the judges for Regionals." He replied as he showed me his phone. I saw the last name on the list. Sue Sylvester. Oh fuck.

So Felicity and Sam are officially dating. Kate does not have a new girlfriend. Jordan is played by Drake and Natalie is played Annalynne McCord. The songs are "All I Do Is Win" by DJ Khaled, "So Close" by Jennette McCurdy, "White Liar" by Miranda Lambert, and "The Gambler" by Kenny Rogers. Please don't forget to review.


	18. Journey

Kate's POV

We were currently at a pizza party at Mr. Schue's apartment, though no one seemed to be in the mood for either of those at the moment. It sucked that Sue was going to be a judge and all of the hard work that we put into it was going to be for nothing. We deserved a fair shot.

I sat on the couch wearing a blue tanga tank with pink shorts and pink tennis shoes. We would be facing Vocal Adrenaline and some group called Aural Intensity, which honestly sounded like a bad sex joke to me. There was not going to be a set list because of what happened with the last one.

Quinn looked like she was about to pop. To be honest, I was a little bit nervous that she was going to into labor during the competition. I honestly was a little surprised that my dad was okay with there being a baby in the house.

"So does anyone have suggestions for the set list?" Mr. Schue asked.

"What's the point?" Artie asked. "We can't win."

"You don't know that." Mr. Schue responded.

"Yes, we do." Santana explained as she put a box down. Sue was very unkind in it. "She told us at Cheerios practice."

"She said 'I'm going to crush Glee Club.'" Brittany added.

"I can't believe we did all this hard work for nothing." Puck commented.

"Okay, we need to stop with this negativity." I remarked. "Even if nothing else happens, we'll still have each other. I didn't expect to have any friends this year."

"We're not going to be friends once we're not in Glee Club anymore." Mercedes argued. Okay, that was probably true. I would still Felicity and probably Quinn, but I didn't know about the rest.

"You know I have an idea." I remarked. "Why don't we just bring it back to where this all began? I'm not talking about the few first rehearsals because they were awful. There was one moment where this glee club managed to find harmony. If nothing else, we can't stop believing."

Felicity's POV

Quinn and I walked into school together. She was very big by now.

"So you're not going to have the baby during the competition, are you?" I asked.

"No, I should be good until Tuesday." She answered. "So I know that I'm going to keep the baby. I think that I'm best fit for taking care of her."

We went into Glee Club and Mr. Schue seemed to agree with Kate's Journey idea. Now we just needed to decide which other songs we were going to sing.

"So, nine months ago, they were five of you in here and we sucked." Mr. Schue stated. "Look how far we've come since then. One day, all of you are going to be gone. You might not be friends after high school or maybe not even after this year, but this was special. Life only has one beginning and one end. The rest is just the journey. I love you guys too much to let you not make the most of it. That day when I saw that performance, I was about to quit. It was a 9, but we'll make it a 10."

We made it there okay. The other two judges were going to Olivia Newton-John and Josh Groban. How did they manage to get Josh Groban? I know he's never had a hit song, but he's sold a bunch of records.

I was wearing a red dress that alternated between red and blue on the skirt. It looked kind of like a prom dress to me. The guys wore with blue shirts with red ties and black pants.

We quickly found out that Aural Intensity was singing a combination of Josh Groban and Olivia Newton-John songs. Well if it was a brownnosing competition, they would probably win. Their vocals really weren't even all that good.

"We can't win." Santana remarked.

"So what?" Mr. Schue asked. "If this is only about winning for you guys, then I owe you an apology because I failed you. We might as well just go home now. Now come on we have two minutes."

"So good luck out there." Sam replied before he gave me a kiss.

Kate's POV

I prepared to go out to the stage. I was singing the first song, Felicity was singing the second and then we were doing a group number. We were actually only singing one Journey song and the others were about journeys.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more _

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high  
Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming  
I can hear them say _

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more _

_Carry on, you will always remember  
Carry on, nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you _

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry don't you cry no more _

Felicity's POV

After Kate was done, I walked out to the stage.

_Waking up to the start of the end of the world, but I feel like it's just another morning before  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone  
The cars are movin' like a half a mile an hour, so I started starin' at the people wavin' goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time _

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground, oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come  
But I believe it all is coming an end, oh well I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come _

_It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone, there's no one in the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool, cool, it was just all cool, now it's over for me and it's over for you  
It's gone, gone, baby it's all gone, there's no one in the corner and there's no one at home  
It was cool, cool, it was just all cool, now it's over for me and it's over for you _

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground, oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come  
But I believe it all is coming an end, oh well I guess we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

For the next song we were going to do it how we originally started it with a few additions. I would be starting.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world__  
__She took the midnight train going anywhere__  
_**Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit****  
****He took the midnight train going anywhere**

Next Quinn and Puck were going to sing.

_A singer in a smoky room__  
_**A smell of wine and cheap perfume****  
****_For a smile they can share the night_**_**  
**_**_It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard_**_**  
**_**_Their shadows searching in the night_**_**  
**_**_Streetlight people living just to find emotion_**_**  
**_**_Hiding somewhere in the night_**

_Don't stop_

_Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling__  
__Streetlight people…_

**Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling****  
****Streetlight people….**

**_Don't stop_**

The crowd erupted in applause as we finished. I think we did well and we couldn't have done any better. I just hoped that the judges liked it as well as they did. We were pumped as we headed back to the green room.

"Quinnie…" A familiar voice said. Holy fuck, her mom is here. I decided to stay close and listen to this.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked. "Is Dad okay?"

"I came to hear you sing, your friend Kate's dead called me." Her mom stated. That was news to me. "You were wonderful. I'm so sorry I missed all the other times you performed. Were there a lot? I left your father. I kicked him out actually. He was having an affair with some tattooed freak."

"Does this mean that you want her to come back home?" I asked. Her mom nodded and gave her a hug.

"Please say something." Her mom requested.

"My water just broke." Quinn announced. Oh, that was not good. At least we made it through the performance. We then rushed to the hospital. We needed someone to stay, so Kate volunteered.

Kate's POV

I stood and watched as everyone else went to the hospital. Coach Tweedy stayed with me as well. We watched as Vocal Adrenaline took the stage and began to sing one of the greatest songs of all time.

_I could stay awake just to hear your breathing  
Watch you smile while you're sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep babe  
Cause I'd miss you and I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and forever _

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep babe  
Cause I'd miss you and I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna my one kiss  
I just wanna be with you, right here with you just like this  
I just wanna hold you close and feel your heart so close to mine  
And we'll stay here in this moment for all the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep babe  
Cause I'd miss you and I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep babe  
Cause I'd miss you and I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

Felicity's POV

The birth was successful. Lucy had given birth to a healthy baby girl.

"So have you decided what you want to name her?" I asked her.

"Elizabeth, after Kate's mother." She explained. "I'm moving back in with my mom, but I want to thank you and your family for all that you've done for me. I'm giving you parental rights, so you can be in her life as much as you want to do."

We lost. We finished third. We were going to lose the Glee club. I couldn't believe it.

When we got to school on Monday, I was wearing a grey halter top and denim miniskirt with black boots. We were all seated on stools.

"We have something to say to you." I explained.

"In the beginning of this year, I was just another football player." Sam declared.

"I was faking a stutter." Tina remarked.

"I was a closeted diva." Mercedes said.

"I used to be captain of the Cheerios." Quinn added.

"I was afraid to dance outside of my room." Mike stated.

"I hated everyone in this club." Santana replied. Brittany said the same thing.

"I wasn't honest about who I was." Kate responded.

"I was tossing kids into dumpsters." Puck admitted.

"I had never kissed a girl before." Artie told us.

"I was getting slushed." Rex followed.

"And I didn't have a father." I finished. "Now I have two."

"We don't care what the judges say." Rex declared. "We won because we had you as a teacher."

"Glee Club will never end, Mr. Schue because you are Glee Club." Mercedes stated as she started to cry. "You're in all of us now."

"We've got one last song for you." I told him.

_Another night slowly closes in and I feel so lonely  
Touching heat freezing on my skin I pretend you still hold me  
I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep I'm in too far I'm in way too deep over you  
I can't believe you're gone _

_You were the first  
You'll be the last_

_Wherever you go I'll be with you  
Whatever you want I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire after all the rain I will be the flame  
I will be the flame_

_I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep  
I'm in too far I'm in way too deep over you  
You'll always be the one  
You were the first, you'll be the last_

_Wherever you go I'll be with you  
Whatever you want I'll give it to you  
Whenever you need someone to lay your heart and head upon  
Remember after the fire after all the rain I will be the flame  
I will be the flame, I will be the flame _

By some sort of miracle, it turned out that Glee Club was not going to be cancelled. We had another year to see if we could do this. I couldn't believe that we got saved by our enemy. At that point, Mr. Schue took a ukulele and sang that very large Hawaiian guy's version of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow".

After it was all over, Quinn and I headed out to the parking lot.

"So I can't wait to see our daughter." I remarked.

So the baby was born and the Glee club is staying. What's important to know is this story will continue into Season 2. I will not be posting a new story. The songs are "Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas, "How Far We've Come' by Matchbox Twenty, "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith, and "The Flame" by Cheap Trick. Please don't forget to review.


	19. Audition

Kate's POV

Sophomore year had started and I had a feeling that things would be different this year. I wanted things to be different. One of my goals was finding a girlfriend who was not about to graduate. The other goal that I had was for us to win Regionals this year.

Suddenly, Jacob Ben Israel was in my face. I was wearing a black blouse with white polka dots and a blue maxi skirt with black pumps. I had chosen soccer over the Cheerios.

"I'm here with Kate Hummel, goalie of the soccer team. Tell me why did you leave the Cheerios." He requested.

"Well I found that I liked soccer more." I declared.

"And how do you respond to the rumors that you're having sex with Quinn Fabray?" He questioned.

"Wait, what?" I asked. "First, Quinn is straight and I am a virgin."

"Dyke." An Asian Cheerio muttered as she walked by. She wasn't on the squad last year.

"Who is that?" I questioned.

"That's Sara Morrison, the new head Cheerio." He stated.

Felicity's POV

I was with Sam at school. I was currently wearing a red sleeveless blouse with a black knee skirt with black stripes and black and purple tennis shoes with a new tennis bracelet. Once we were at our lockers, Jacob Ben Israel appeared.

"I'm here with Glee club captains Felicity Hudson and Sam Evans." He responded. What was sad was that he actually he seemed to think that he was a reporter. "Tell me what your plans for this year are?"

"Well we're going to win Regionals this year." Sam replied.

"Right I'll believe that when I see it." The reporter quipped. "So you two are the hottest athletic couple around. So tell me what it's like I bed with for the two of you."

"This interview is over, perv." I declared.

We then went to the choir room where Mr. Schue started off by reading the "comments" from Jacob Ben Israel's blog. Didn't he know those were just there to make it look like he had viewer?

"So everyone hates us." Kate declared. "We already knew that."

"Guys, we need to try to get new members." He stated.

"Why? We have enough members to compete." I pointed out. "We don't need to bring anyone else in."

"I just want to give us the best shot to do this." He explained. "We need to make people feel welcome and to do that, I have a plan."

So we went out to the courtyard for lunch. We were wearing t-shirts that said New York on them. I couldn't believe that we were performing this song.

_Everybody rock your body, yeah  
Everybody, rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright_

Oh my God, we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavor, show you how  
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah

Am I original, yeah, am I the only one, yeah  
Am I sexual, yeah  
Am I everything you need  
You better rock your body now

Everybody rock your body, yeah  
Everybody, rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright

_So everybody, everywhere  
Don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand  
As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again_

Everybody, rock your body  
Everybody rock your body right (rock your body right)  
Backstreet's back  
Everybody (everybody) Rock your body (everybody)  
(Everybody rock your body)  
Everybody (everybody, rock your body) rock your body right (everybody)  
Backstreet's back, alright

I did see one guy with long hair tapping his foot as we sang but in general everyone seemed disinterested.

All in all, it seemed like it was a bust. It didn't look like we were going to get any new members. I decided to go out to the soccer field to practice and that was when I saw the long-haired guy once again. More importantly, I heard him singing as he kicked the ball around. I thought that I was the only one who did it.

_I'm more than just an option (Hey, hey, hey)__  
__Refuse to be forgotten (Hey, hey, hey)__  
__I took a chance with my heart (Hey, hey, hey)__  
__And I feel it taking over _

_I better find your love and I better find your heart__  
__I better find your love and I better find your heart__  
__I better find your love and I better find your heart__  
__I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart_

As soon as he was done, he noticed me.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." He commented. He had a British accent of some kind. "I'm Rhys."

"Felicity." I declared. I wasn't going to lie and say that a British soccer player wasn't one of my fantasies. Of course it was more about David Beckham.

"So do you play football too?" He asked.

"Yeah. So I heard you singing. You're pretty good. Maybe you should try out for the Glee club." I suggested.

"Yeah, I don't really think that's for me." He declared. "It seems like something that only nerds would do."

"Hey, I'm in the Glee club." I argued. "How about we play a game for it? If I win, you have to consider it."

"What do I get if I win?" He questioned.

"A date." I explained.

"Well I hope you have something nice to wear then." He replied as we went to midfield. "First goal wins."

"It sounds good to me." I agreed. "We start now."

I kicked the ball away and headed to the goal, but he got it away and I took it back and took a shot on the goal and made it.

"You're better than I thought you were." He commented.

"I'm the reason why the team won State last year." I explained. "So you need to bring a song to sing. Oh and don't sing anything about sex or with profanity in it, I will see you at auditions in a few days."

Kate's POV

I walked down the hall and saw that the same cheerleader was that. I didn't say anything as I opened my locker.

"You know I don't really like it that you're here, Dyke." She replied.

"I don't really care about your opinion." I pointed out. "I'm just going to my locker. How do you even know that I like girls? I've never seen you here before."

"I was here last year." She declared. "I just wasn't on the squad. I figured it wasn't too hard if you managed to get on it. I'm glad that they didn't let you back this year."

"I chose not to come back." I explained. "I wanted to stay on the soccer team."

"Well it's better that way." Sara remarked. "Now the locker room is a lot less uncomfortable without you there."

I sighed and just headed to the bathroom. I couldn't believe that someone could be so homophobic in this day and age. Then again I was in high school, which was not the real world.

I began to sing myself as I washed my hands.

_This is the story of girl__  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
__And while she looks so sad in photographs__  
__I absolutely love her when she smiles_

_How many days in the year, she woke up with hope but only found tears__  
__And I can be so insincere, making her promise never for real__  
__As long as she stands there waiting, wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes__  
__How many days disappear, you look the mirror but how do you choose_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day__  
__And your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
__But you never seen to run out of things to say_

_This is the story of girl__  
__Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
__And while she looks so sad in photographs__  
__I absolutely love her when she smiles_

_And your clothes never wear as well the next day__  
__And your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
__You never seem to run out of things to say _

_By the time that I got to the end, I noticed this Filipino girl. She was shorter, probably even shorter than Felicity. She started to sing with me. _

_**This is the story of girl**_**  
**_**Who cried a river and drowned the whole world**_**  
**_**And while she looks so sad in photographs**_**  
**_**I absolutely love her**_**  
**_**This is the story of a…girl**_**  
**_**A pretty face she hid from the world**_**  
**_**And while she looks so sad and lonely there**_**  
**_**I absolutely love her when she smiles**_**  
**_**When she smiles **_

"I'm Kate." I told her. "What's your name?"

"Sunshine Corazon." She answered. "You're a really good singer."

"So are you." I responded. "In fact, you should try out for the Glee club. Auditions are tomorrow."

"Okay." She declared before the two of us stepped out. Once she was gone, I came across Rex.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"She's Sunshine Corazon." I explained. "She's thinking about auditioning for the club."

"I really don't think we need any more girls." He replied. "There's already not enough guys."

"If she wants to audition, she can." I pointed out. "You heard what Mr. Schue said. We need more people."

I wasn't sure if we really needed more people, but it would be nice to have them. Some new voices could be good for us. It may result in fewer solos, but I did want to win. As long as I got to sing on stage, I would be good.

Felicity's POV

So it was a bit of an interesting week. We ended having a new football coach, a female football coach. She ended up taking Sam off the team because he had this idea to use Artie as a battering ram. It sounded pretty stupid. Even if there wasn't a rule that said that you couldn't do it, there was still no reason to do it. I was pretty sure that Artie was just jealous that Tina left him for Mike. For some reason he thought that being on the football team would help him get her back.

"So what exactly were you thinking with that plan?" I asked my boyfriend as I rubbed his shoulders.

"I thought that it sounded like it would be cool." He answered.

"It sounds like a good way for someone to get hurt, including Artie." I pointed out. "The goal of football isn't to hurt people. It's to score more points than the other team and prevent the other team from scoring. So I hope that Rhys comes to the auditions today."

"So who is this guy again?" He asked. I noticed that he seemed to sound a bit worried. He might have even been a bit jealous.

"He's a guy who plays soccer." I explained. At that point, he looked even more worried. "Hey you don't have anything to worry about. I love you."

_I think I walked too close to love and now I'm falling in__  
__There's so many things this weary soul can't take__  
__But lately you just caught me by surprise__  
__The first time that I looked into your eyes_

_And there's a life inside of me that I can feel again__  
__It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been__  
__I don't care if I lost everything that I have known__  
__Cause it don't matter where I lay my head tonight, yours arms feel like home__  
__Feel like home _

_Just hold on, just hold on to me __They feel like__  
__You're home, you're home to me _

_There's a life inside of me that I can feel again__  
__It's the only thing that takes me where I've never been__  
__And I don't care if I lost everything that I have known__  
__Cause it don't matter where I lay my head tonight, yours arms feel like home__  
__They feel like home, they feel like home _

When it came time for auditions, no one came. Rhys wasn't there and neither was this girl that Kate had invited. It kind of sucked to be honest.

I decided to go and find Rhys the next at school.

"You said that you would be at auditions." I told him.

"No, I said that I'd consider it." He corrected. "I was going to go, but I saw what happened to the quarterback and I decided against it."

Kate's POV

I found out that Sunshine didn't show because Rex had sent her to a crack house instead. First I wanted to know how he managed to know where a crack house was, but then I wanted to slap him.

"What the hell?" I asked. "On top of the fact that what you did was extremely petty, she could have been seriously hurt or killed."

Fortunately, Sunshine didn't seem to know that the move was intentional and came to audition in the morning. I really hoped that it would stay that way.

"Hello, my name is Sunshine Corazon and I will be singing 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson." She announced. That was a big song, but I was pretty sure that she could handle it.

_You've got your mother, and your brother every other undercover telling you what to say__  
__You think I'm stupid but the truth is that it's Cupid baby, loving you has made this way__  
__So before you point your finger, get your hand off of my trigger oh yeah__  
__You need to know this situation's getting old and the more you talk the less I can take_

_I'm looking attention, not another question should you stay or should you go__  
__Well if you don't have the answer why you still standing here__  
__Hey, hey, hey, hey just walk away just walk away just walk away_

We all clapped when she finished. However, we found out later in the day that she did find out that it was intentional and Vocal Adrenaline had scooped her up. So instead of getting a new member, we ended up helping out our competition. I was really pissed at Rex. He had really screwed us over and we were now no better off than we were before. It looked like we would just have to get by with what we had. I hoped that it would be enough this year because I really didn't want Glee club to go away.

So we have a few new characters. First there's Rhys played by Harry Styles and there's also Sara played Kelsey Chow. The songs are "Everybody" by The Backstreet Boys, "Find Your Love" by Drake, "Absolutely" by Nine Days and "Your Arms Feel Like Home" by 3 Doors Down. Please don't forget to review.


	20. Britney Brittany

Kate's POV

The nice thing about Quinn moving back in with her mom was that I got my room back. Yes I had wanted to stay with Felicity but I underestimated how it felt to have my own space. I was doing something that I hadn't done in a while and that was imitating one of my favorite performers. I was dressed in a white tank top with black blazer and black briefs with fishnets and a pair of black heels. Okay, so I looked a little bit like a stripper, but I still loved it before I began to sing.

_There's only two types of people in the world__, __the ones that entertain and the ones that observe__  
__Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl __don't like the backseat, gotta be first__  
__I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots __I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot__  
__When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins__  
__Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break__  
__I'm like a performer the dancefloor is my stage__  
__Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus__  
__When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus__  
__Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do__  
__Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor like a circus_

Let's go, let me see what you do  
I'm running this (_Like, like, like a circus)__  
_Like a what (_Like, like, like a circus)_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus__  
__When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip just like a circus__  
__Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do__  
__Everybody let go we can make a dancefloor like a circus_

As soon as I was done, Felicity came into the room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Pretending to be Britney Spears." I answered.

"Okay…" She replied. "Well we need to get ready for school, so you should probably wear something besides this."

I rolled my eyes and closed the door and put on a navy Boho blouse with a pair of ripped jeans and a pair of black lace-up boots. I then put some purple hair extensions and added a set of bracelets that included roses and fake pearls.

Felicity's POV

I went to school wearing a green dress with a leather jacket and black tennis shoes. Mr. Schue was droning on about some guy named Christopher Cross. It turned out that our assignment was adult contemporary. I would love to perform some Lifehouse, but he seemed to not know anything about what adult contemporary was like now.

"Mr. Schue, I have an idea." Kate remarked. "There is currently a Facebook petition for us to perform a Britney Spears song at the Homecoming Assembly."

Well that would definitely be different. I wasn't as for or against Britney as some people. I liked her, but she had a lot of baggage. The response around the room seemed to be accepting of the idea.

"Sorry, no." He denounced. Well he was the teacher and I supposed it settled that. "I think she's a bad role model."

And yet we did a Kanye song last year.

"But we kind of grew up with her." Rex argued. I knew that I didn't. I didn't know who Britney was until I was 13 and back then I still cared more about Hannah Montana. Miley was someone that I could connect with. She was around the same age as me and probably not crazy.

"She's literally why I wanted to become a performer." Tina added. Did she pay them?

"I don't wanna do Britney." Brittany remarked. "Because my name is also Brittany Spears."

No, it's Brittany Pierce.

"My middle name is Susan, my name is Pierce, Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany Spears.' She explained. Well at least she was attempting to use logic. "I lived my entire life is Britney Spears's shadow. I will never be as talented of as famous. I hope you'll all respect that I want Glee Club to be a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce, can escape the torment of Britney Spears."

"How about some current adult contemporary?" I suggested.

"Let's talk about Michael Bolton." Mr. Schue replied. I guess not. We could have done Rob Thomas or Lifehouse.

Kate's POV

I walked out of the room with Rex. At least he seemed to be on board with my idea. He also looked like he had been working out.

"Why do all of the gay girls get the hot guys?" I heard Sarah ask as I walked by. I just rolled my eyes.

"So do you have any ideas on how we should push this Britney Spears thing forward?" I questioned.

"We need to get more people to sign the petition." He suggested.

"Well do you have any ideas for how to do that?" I inquired.

"We should perform a Britney songs on our own." He declared.

"I like it." I replied. "We can do it at lunch."

So, the two of us headed to the courtyard during lunch and began to sing.

_Baby, I'm so into you, you got that something what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around, the earth is moving but I can't feel the ground  
_**Every time you look at me, my heart is jumping it's easy to see  
Loving you means so much more than anything that I've felt before **

_**You drive me crazy I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
You drive me crazy and it feels so right  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night**_

_Crazy I just can't sleep, I'm so excited I'm in too deep  
_**Crazy but it feels alright, every day and every night**

_**You drive me crazy I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
You drive me crazy and it feels so right  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night**_

_**You drive me crazy I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
You drive me crazy and it feels so right  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night**_

_**Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night **_

Felicity's POV

Later in the day, we were meeting Miss Pillsbury's dentist boyfriend for some reason. He gave us this pill that was supposed to show if we needed to go to the dentist or something.

"Before we chew, I'd like to alert Mr. Schue that there's been a new addition to the Britney Spears Facebook campaign." Kate remarked.

"The answer is still no." Mr. Schue declared as I started to chew on the capsule. I noticed my teeth were blue. Everyone was looking at me.

"I don't always remember to brush my teeth." I stated before I hung my head in shame.

I scheduled a dentist appointment. I found myself in the chair and he gave me some anesthesia, causing me to nod off. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of dentist used anesthesia.

_I was in school, except my hair was in braided pigtails and I was in uniform with Maryjanes. Also Britney Spears was the teacher. I then began to sing. I was pretty sure I was in a music video. _

_Oh baby, baby__  
__Oh baby, baby _

_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here__  
__Oh baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go and now you're out of sight yeah__  
__Show me baby how you want it to be__  
__Tell me baby cause I need to know now oh because_

_My loneliness is killing me and I__  
__Must confess I still believe, still believe__  
__When I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign__  
__Hit me baby one more time _

_Oh baby, baby__  
__Oh baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know__  
__Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go _

_I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now__  
__Don't you know that I still believe that you will be here__  
__And give me a sign__  
__Hit me baby one more time _

_My loneliness is killing me and I__  
__Must confess I still believe, still believe__  
__When I'm not with you I lose my mind give me a sign__  
__Hit me baby one more time _

_I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now__  
__I must confess don't you know I still believe that you will be here__  
__And give me a sign__  
__Hit me baby one more time _

One thing that I couldn't help but think was that I looked really good in that outfit. So I decided to go to the mall and bought a grey crop jacket with a white tie blouse, black miniskirt and knee socks and Maryjanes. I walked into school the next day wearing said outfit and I could see that everyone was looking at me.

"Is any particular reason why you're dressed as a stripper?" Rhys asked me.

"I'm not a stripper, I'm a schoolgirl." I pointed out before I noticed Sam staring at me. "Now if you excuse me, I need to see my boyfriend."

I walked over to Sam, who still seemed to be in shock.

"So do I look good?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "Why are you dressed that way?"

"Well I was at the dentist and I had this dream that I was wearing this outfit like Britney Spear wore in her 'Baby One More Time' video and I just had to try it on." I explained. "So do you like?"

"I think I do." He answered.

"Well maybe I can come over to your house wearing this." I whispered before we went to Glee club.

"You know I actually dig this look, Shorty." Santana told me. I rolled my eyes. Even when giving compliments, Santana still insults you.

At that point, I found out that I wasn't the only one who had a Britney Spears dream. Apparently both Brittany and Santana had had them as well. It seemed like they somehow had the same one.

Kate's POV

Do not stare at Felicity. Do not stare at Felicity. She's going to be your sister. I wasn't sure why she was dressed as that, but she was very sexy. I needed to be done lusting over my stepsister. Also Artie seemed to be on the football team and Sam was back on the football team. Apparently there was no rule that said that they couldn't push his chair like a battering ram. I was pretty sure was no rule that a dog couldn't play football either, but I saw _Air Bud_ and know that it's a bad idea.

"Why is everyone having Britney Spears fantasies?" Puck asked.

"It probably has something to do with the anesthesia." Felicity replied. Artie gave a more technical answer that I didn't really understand. I was smart, but science was not one of my strong points. At that point, Mr. Schue walked in.

"Okay, we are doing Britney Spears at the assembly." He announced. I felt like jumping for joy. I knew that bugging him enough would get him to relent. I could be really tenacious when I wanted to be. "I'm also going to be performing with you."

"Okay, but if you try to dress like K-Fed, we're not letting you." I joked.

So during the assembly, we had Brittany and Mr. Schue singing the song.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

_I think I did it again  
I made you believe that we're more than just friends oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_

**Cause to lose all of my senses  
That's just so typically me oh baby, baby**

_**Oops I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game ooh baby, baby  
Oops you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above, I'm that innocent**_

_Oops I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game oh, baby  
Oops you think that I was sent from above  
I'm not that innocent_

**Cause to lose all of my senses  
That's just so typically me oh baby, baby**

_**Oops I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game ooh baby, baby  
Oops you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above, I'm that innocent**_

_**Oops I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game ooh baby, baby  
Oops you think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above, I'm that innocent**_

At that point, the crowd went wild, literally. They really went wild. We basically had started a riot. How? How did Britney Spears do this to people? Maybe it had to do with Sue pulling the fire alarm, but it went bad. I still didn't understand. It was just a song. Why was everyone freaking out so much?

At the end of the day, I decided to speak up.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to perform something." I stated.

"I think we've overdosed on Britney Spears, Kate." He declared.

"It's actually an adult contemporary song." I said. "Of course it's something that you would on the radio these days."

Actually, you probably wouldn't. It was from this new artist that I discovered named Cady Groves.

_It's been too long since I've been home__  
__I can't help but bring another memory of you and me out__  
__Once you opened up and let me in your Polaroid__  
__Couldn't wait to wake up put on my makeup and hope that you would stay__  
__I just hope that you would stay_

_I can't shake you off of me__  
__I can't be here and help think that you should be next to me__  
__I scream your name I don't know why I care__  
__Oh I'm still here _

_Why would you set stone if you don't really love me__  
__And baby it's so cold I gotta let you go cause you don't really love me__  
__And it's apparent every time I come back home and oh I'm gonna be alone forever__  
__I just need to breathe, let me breathe again, let me see when I gotta see you,__  
__I gotta see you again_

_I can't shake you off of me__  
__I can't be here and help think that you should be next to me__  
__I scream your name I don't know why I care__  
__Oh I'm still here _

I just knew that I had probably had enough Britney Spears for a while.

So Kate was still very into Britney and Felicity even got to wear the iconic outfit. The songs are "Circus", "You Drive Me Crazy" and "Oops I Did It Again" and "I'm Still Here" by Cady Groves. Please don't forget to review.


	21. Panic

Felicity's POV

It was the morning and I was getting ready for school. Living in a basement was kind of weird, but it was still bigger than my old room. I felt like dressing a little bit fancy, so I put on a dress with a white bodice and black mullet skirt with a red leather jacket and black suede boots. It was sophisticated and also badass at the same time. I wanted to show that I was someone who was still getting laid after all. Of course, sex with Sam was beginning to get a bit static and repetitive.

I went upstairs for breakfast. Burt was there.

"Well you look interesting." He commented.

"You don't seem surprised." I noted.

"I've seen some of the crazy outfits that Kate has put together." He declared. He then clutched his chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's just gas from that bologna that I had for lunch yesterday." He stated. I took a deep breath before letting out a gasp as he fell to the floor. I didn't know what to do. Actually, I did know what to do. I went over to the counter and grabbed the phone and immediately dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"I need an ambulance to 415 Whitman Avenue. My stepdad had a heart attack." I told her. I then went upstairs to get Kate.

Kate's POV

I was in my room singing as I got ready for school. I wore a grey off-shoulder sweatshirt with three black puppies on it with my lilac bra strap visible and a blue floral miniskirt with tan fringe boots.

_Everybody's love for love, oh  
Aint that the reason you're at this club, oh  
You aint gonna find it dancing with him, no  
Got a better solution for you girl, oh_

_Just leave me now say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can it going down, it's going down_

_In my head I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasies  
In my head I can hear you screaming oh  
I can see it going down, it's going down in my head _

_Oh baby sing it to me baby in my head right now  
Oh you'll be screaming out when it all goes _

_Just leave me now say the word and we'll go  
I'll be your teacher, I'll show you the ropes  
You'll see a side of love you've never known  
I can it going down, it's going down_

_In my head I see you all over me  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasies  
In my head I can hear you screaming oh  
I can see it going down, it's going down in my head _

Suddenly the door opened and I looked at Felicity in annoyance. I wasn't even able to finish the song. I should have probably started locking my door.

"What?" I asked.

"You need to come down here now." She responded. "Your dad's had a heart attack."

I went downstairs and I saw my dad on the floor and there was only one thought that came into my head and that thought was no. I couldn't believe it. At that point, the ambulance arrived. I chose not to ride in the ambulance because I didn't want to see my dad like that, so Felicity gave me a ride to the hospital. I wasn't going to lie and say that I wasn't freaking out. My heart was pounding in my chest and I kind of felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

We met Carole at the hospital, who had come in from work and found out that he was going to have surgery.

"You two should go to school." Carole suggested. "I'll call if there's any news."

"I can't go to school right now." I responded. "I want to stay here."

Felicity's POV

I decided to drive to the school. I didn't know if it was a good idea, but I wanted to try it. I would have to tell my teachers that I was expecting a call and couldn't turn my phone off. Quinn met me as soon as I got there. She gave me a hug.

"Can you sing something to me?" I asked her.

_Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song__  
__A beautiful melody when the night's so long__  
__Cause there is no guarantee that this is easy _

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart__  
__When there's no light to break up the dark__  
__That's when I, I, I look at you__  
__When the waves are flooding the shore__  
__And I can't find my home anymore__  
__That's when I, I, I look at you _

_You appear just like a dream to me__  
__Just like kaleidoscope colors that__  
__Cover me all I need every breath that I breathe__  
__Don't you know you're beautiful _

_When the waves are flooding the shore__  
__And I can't find my home anymore__  
__That's when I, I, I look at you__  
__I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me _

"You know I wasn't really looking for the theme song from a movie about a girl whose father dies." I pointed out. "But thanks for trying. I don't know what I'm going to do. This can't happen."

Throughout the day, I was trying my best not to cry. I didn't know how many knew about it, but I really didn't want to cry. Okay, I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to cry here. I went out to the soccer field, ready for practice.

"You don't need to be here." Coach Tweedy told me.

"I want to be here." I argued. I could see that Kate wasn't there. It meant that I was going to be working with the backup goalie. Nevertheless, I seemed to be off of my game for the day, which Coach seemed to notice.

"Felicity, this isn't helping anyone." She pointed out. "You're not playing your best right now and it's easy to see why. You should go home and get some rest. This will also be here for you when he's better."

I noticed that she seemed to have a lot of confidence that he would get better, but he wasn't there when it happened. It was one of the scariest things that I had ever seen. I got a text from my mom saying that he was currently in a coma. That made it sound like it was really not good.

Kate's POV

I decided to go to Glee club. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but I didn't know if he was going to wake up soon and Carole suggested going because it was something that I enjoyed. I wasn't sure if I would enjoy it.

"So I don't know if everyone heard, but Burt Hummel had a heart attack and is in a coma." Mr. Schue told the group. "As a teacher, I can't lead you in prayer, so I was hoping Quinn would."

"I don't really need your prayers because I don't believe in God." I argued. "If anyone's going to make him better, it is going to be the doctors."

I then went out into the hallway. I noticed that Quinn followed me.

"Why don't you believe in God?" She asked me.

"Because it's easier that was." I argued. "Without religion, there would be no war."

"Excuse me, but that is the biggest load of crap that I've ever heard." She declared. "There really isn't much difference between atheism and cynicism. Just because you suffered doesn't mean that there's no God. Besides, what about your mother? Don't you want to see her again?"

"I can't." I remarked.

"How do you know?" She challenged.

"How do you know that any of this stuff that you believe is even real?" I countered.

"I don't." She admitted. "But I choose to believe it because it's called having hope."

"Yeah, hope sounds really good coming from one of those people telling me that I'm going to hell for being gay." I quipped.

"Those people are not true Christians." She declared. "A true Christian knows that Christianity is about love and not hate. Maybe you should give a real church a chance before you decide to completely denounce religion."

"Fine, I'll do it, but I guarantee that I'm not going to like it." I agreed.

I decided to go to church with her that night. I didn't really dress up, but I did decide to put on a jacket.

When I got there, we were greeted by a black man in a suit.

"Quinn, it's good to see you again." He replied as he gave her a hug. "How's the baby doing?"

"She's good." Quinn answered. "Pastor Williams, this is my friend Kate. She currently considers herself as a nonbeliever, but she agreed to give this a shot."

"I'm also a lesbian." I told him. He looked pretty young to be a pastor.

"That's not a problem." Pastor Williams declared. "Here we love all of God's children the way that Jesus did. I thank you for coming to visit us."

The service started with a man singing a song that I knew.

_Welcome to the planet, welcome to existence  
Everyone's here, everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now, everybody waits for you now  
What happens next, what happens next _

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move, I dare you to move  
Like today never happened, like today never happened, like today never happened before _

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell, maybe forgiven is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourselves, where you gonna go, where you gonna go  
Salvation is here _

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move, I dare you to move  
Like today never happened, today never happened, like today never happened before _

"Did you know that Switchfoot is actually a Christian band?" Quinn whispered. I did not know that. I just always thought it was a kickass rock song.

The service was different than I expected. I expected people reading from the Bible and some long and mostly pointless sermon. Instead there were people talking about their experiences with Christianity. Some of them had been through a lot of stuff.

"Now, it's time that we'll go around the room and anyone who has something that they want us to pray about can speak up." Pastor Williams replied. I couldn't help but wonder if I should speak. What did I really have to lose?

"My name is Kate Hummel. I came in here not believing in God. I still don't know if I do and I'm not even sure if this will help, but my dad had a heart attack this morning. He's currently in a coma and I don't know if he's going to wake up. A miracle probably would be great."

At that point, I realized that I couldn't keep it in anymore and needed to let the tears out. I ran out into the hall and Quinn followed me out.

"Can we go now?" I asked her through my tears.

The following day, I decided not to go to school and to the hospital. I needed to be focused. I happened to find that Felicity was already in his room and he still wasn't awake yet. I had a feeling that the longer he was in the coma, the less likely it would be that he would wake up.

"You know we really had a chance to talk about this." I commented.

"If you want me to leave, I can." She replied. I wasn't expecting her to say that. "I know that he is not my dad."

"You don't have to leave." I told her. "He is your dad too. I know that our parents aren't married yet, but you're pretty much his second daughter. We're practically sisters."

"Did you ever see a movie called _Bandslam?" _She asked me.

"Yes." I declared.

"Then you probably know the song that I'm about to sing." She replied.

_I'll never be a knight in armor with a sword in hand or kamikaze fighter__  
__Don't count on me to storm the barricades and take a stand or hold my ground__  
__You'll never see any scars or wounds, I don't walk on coals, I won't walk on water_

_I am no prince, I am no saint__  
__I am not anyone's wildest dream__  
__But I will stand behind and be__  
__Someone to fall back on_

_And I'll be that, I'll take your side__  
__If I'm the only one I'm used to that__  
__You've been alone, you'd rather be__  
__The half of us, least of you, the best of me__  
__And I will be _

_I'll be your prince, I'll be your saint__  
__I will go crashing through fences__  
__In your name, I will, I swear__  
__I'll be someone to fall back on__  
__I'll be the one who waits for as long as you let me__  
__I will be the one you need__  
__I'll be someone to fall back on__  
__Someone to find back on__  
__One to fall back on_

I couldn't help but be moved by her performance. It was so emotional, possibly more emotional than the original version. I could tell that she really understood the song. It was at that time that I felt something. My hand was near my dad's. I really wanted him to wake up, but I looked and saw that his hand was holding mine. I then saw as his eyes slowly opened and looked into mine and Felicity's. It seemed like the miracle had happened. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to thank God or something but I was so grateful.

"Daddy?" I asked. I had heard that amnesia was sometimes a thing in coma patients and I wasn't sure if it was true or not. I didn't know what I do if my dad wasn't able to remember me. Well maybe I could bring the memories back.

"There's my girls." He said weakly. I couldn't help but smile. He was awake and it was great.

So Burt is awake now and the girls became closer. We also took a look at Kate's atheism and how she might be questioning it. The songs are "In My Head" by Jason DeRulo, "When I Look At You" by Miley, "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot and "Someone to Fall Back On" by Alyson Michalka. Please don't forget to review.


	22. Duets

Kate's POV

Things were good. My dad was out of the hospital. We were currently in the choir room. Okay, so everything wasn't good. I still didn't have a girlfriend, but at the moment, I was just glad that my dad was okay. I had also decided to do something different and dyed my hair pink and purple.

Mr. Schue then walked into the room. He looked like he had bad news.

"I've got bad news." He declared. "Puckerman's in Juvie."

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"I'm not surprised." Felicity stated. I was pretty sure none of us were. We all knew that he would end up there eventually.

"He tried stealing an ATM from a convenience store. He backed his mom's SUV through the window." The teacher explained. Wow. I knew that Puck wasn't the brightest bulb, but I didn't think he was that stupid. He may end up on one of those dumb criminals shows after that.

"So what are we gonna do about Sectionals?" I asked.

"He should be out by then." Mr. Schue stated. "I'd also like to introduce our newest member: Rhys Hyde-Wilson."

At that point, the guy with long brown hair walked into the room.

"Hi, everyone." He greeted us. "I'm Rhys. I like football and chili dogs. I'm here to sing."

"We're happy to have you Rhys." Mr. Schue declared as the British kid took a seat. "So this year we're going to be doing something different. We'll be doing duets. There will be a competition. Whoever wins gets a free dinner for two at Breadstix."

It didn't sound like much of a prize to be honest, but free food was free food.

Felicity's POV

I was a little surprised that Rhys had decided to join. I found him in the hall after rehearsal was over.

"So, any chance that you would be interested in dueting?" He questioned.

"You know that I have a boyfriend." I pointed out. "I'm going to be singing with him. Maybe you should ask my sister Kate."

"Isn't she batty though?" He asked. I assumed that meant gay.

"Yes, but that doesn't hamper your ability to sing with her." I pointed out. "She doesn't exactly have a partner."

I then walked away to meet Sam. Our relationship wasn't perfect, but I did definitely like to sing with him. I hadn't decided what song we were going to sing yet.

"You know I was thinking that we should do something nice for Rhys." He replied. "He's the new guy and maybe we should let him win the competition."

"How are we going to do that?" I inquired.

"Well maybe we should be intentionally bad so people won't vote for us." He suggested.

"You know that everyone will probably just vote for themselves anyway." I pointed out. "Why don't we just vote for him? I suggested that he should talk to Kate."

"But Kate's a lesbian." He stated.

"Why does everyone think that there has to be something romantic?" I asked in frustration. "They just need to sing together."

"So did you want to practice something together?" He questioned.

"Sure." I remarked. "I don't know if I'm ready to make a commitment to a song yet, but I like this one."

We started the song off. We had actually switched up the parts because I liked it better that way.

_I run from hate, I run from prejudice__  
__I run from pessimists, but I run too late__  
_**I run my life, or is running me****  
****I run from my past, I run too fast****  
****Or too slow it seems **

**_When lies become the truth_**_**  
**_**_That's when I run to you_**

**_This world keeps spinning faster into a new disaster_**_**  
**_**_So I run to you, I run to you baby_**_**  
**_**_And when it all starts coming undone, baby you're the only one_**_**  
**_**_I run to, I run to you _**

**Whoa, **_oh I run to you baby_

**_This world keeps spinning faster into a new disaster_**_**  
**_**_So I run to you, I run to you baby_**_**  
**_**_And when it all starts coming undone, baby you're the only one_**_**  
**_**_I run to, I run to you _**

_Oh I run to you__  
_**I run to you, girl**

Kate's POV

I was walking down the hallway. I could tell that people were noticing my hair.

"Nice Cotton Candy hair, Dyke." Sara told me. I decided to just take the high road.

"Thank you." I remarked.

"It wasn't a compliment, you idiot." She declared.

"Well I'm treating it as such." I stated.

"You don't want to mess with me, Dyke." She responded before she walked away. At that point, Rhys came up to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You're Kate, right?" He questioned. I nodded. "I was wondering if you had a partner for the duet competition."

"You know I'm gay, don't you?" I replied.

"That doesn't mean that we can't sing something together." He pointed out. "Was there someone else that you were going to sing with?"

I tried to think of anyone else, but the only people I could think were Quinn and Felicity and they already had duet partners.

"No." I declared. "Sure, I guess I'll sing with you, but if we win, it's not a date."

"Okay." He responded. "So I didn't know that you and Felicity were sisters."

"Technically, we're future stepsisters since our parents aren't even married yet." I explained. It was kind of complicated to be honest. "So for our duet, I want to do a mashup of 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt and 'Glycerine' by Bush."

"An American band and a British one. I like it." He responded.

"It's also songs by a husband and wife." I added. I may not have liked Gwen Stefani's music, but she and Gavin Rossdale were a great couple. "I want you to wear something black for the performance."

Of course, we didn't end up being the first pair to perform. That was Rex and Quinn. I was a bit confused why they were performing together. He was leading off.

_I've been lonely, I've been waiting for you  
I'm pretending and that's all I can do  
The love I'm sending aint making it through to your heart_

**You've been hiding never letting it show  
Always trying to keep it under control  
You got it down and you're well on your way to top**

**But there's something that you forgot**

_**What about love don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love don't let it slip away  
What about love I only want to share it with you  
You might need it someday **_

_I can't tell you what you're feeling inside  
And I can't sell you what you don't want to buy  
Something's missing, you gotta look back on your life_

**You know something here just aint right**

_**What about love don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love don't let it slip away  
What about love I only want to share it with you  
You might need it someday **_

_**What about love don't you want someone to care about you  
What about love don't let it slip away  
What about love I only want to share it with you  
You might need it someday **_

I got ready for our performance. I still had pink hair. My dad wasn't the hugest fan of it, but considering that he almost died, I wanted to do something that I had been wanting to do for a while. I was wearing a black cutout sweater that stopped above my belly, a black punky miniskirt, white tights with black hearts on them and white wedge sandals. I didn't know if it was something that Gwen Stefani would actually wear. It probably wasn't to be honest, but it was something that I wanted to wear.

_You and me we used to be together_

_Every day together always  
I really feel like I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe this could be the end _

_Don't speak _**Don't let the days go by  
**_Don't speak _**Don't let the days go by  
**_Don't tell me cause it hurts _**Glycerine  
**_Don't tell me cause it hurts _**Glycerine **

**I'm never alone, I'm alone all the time  
Are you at one or do you lie**

**Bad moon white again  
Bad moon white again  
**_It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are who we are  
_**I needed you more, you wanted less  
I could not kiss regress  
**_You and me I can see us dying are we _

_Don't speak _**Don't let the days go by  
**_Don't speak _**Don't let the days go by  
**_Don't tell me cause it hurts _**Glycerine  
**_Don't tell me cause it hurts _**Glycerine **

_I know you're good _**Glycerine  
**_I know you're good _**Glycerine  
**_I know you're real, real good _**Glycerine**

_**Don't speak I know what you're thinking  
So please stop explaining don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts, I know you're good  
**_**Glycerine, glycerine, glycerine, glycerine, glycerine **

Once we were done, everyone cheered. I could tell that we rocked. He made a surprising good rocker especially considering he looked like he belonged in a boy band, but yeah it was a good performance and I was pretty sure that we were going to win. I mean how could anyone not vote for something like that? Rhys seemed to be an even better singer than Rex, which meant that we had the two best singers in Glee club performing together. The only downside would be the people at Breadstix would probably think that we were on a date.

Felicity's POV

I was impressed. I actually wasn't expecting them to be so good. I also didn't know that we could do mashups. I noticed that Mr. Schue seemed to like it, but it was no secret that he loved mashups, probably a little too much even. I guess since both of them were singing at the same time it counted and I did get the emotion behind. On top of that, I noticed that Rhys looked pretty hot in black, but I had a boyfriend and I wasn't going to fantasize about other guys. I definitely was not going to think about him kissing me all over and having him touch me and…oh my god, I'm doing it. I needed a distraction.

I decided that the best use of my time would be to figure out what song Sam and I were going to sing and also what I was going to wear for the performance. I could tell that Kate really seemed to plan everything out including the use of the fog machine. At least I assumed that it was Kate because it didn't seem like something that Rhys would do. It didn't seem like anything any guy would do.

I decided that it would be best to go with something simple, both vocal wise and style wise. I wore a blue plaid shirt with a pair of black leggings and a pair of blue slippers. While Kate's song was dramatic, I wanted to go with a song that fit me better. It was something easygoing. Plus the version that I heard sounded like it fit Sam's voice pretty well. I looked a hard for the song. It wasn't a typical duet, so I modified it a bit to make him less of a background singer and more of a lead. I was leading off.

_You by the light is the greatest find  
In a world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right  
Finally made it through the lonely to the other side _

_**You set it again my heart's in motion, every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I, I, I, I'm in love and I, I, I, I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time in my only life **_

**I only said it cause I mean it  
**_I only mean it cause it's true  
_**So don't shoot down what I've been dreaming  
**_**Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you **_

_**You set it again my heart's in motion, every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I, I, I, I'm in love and I, I, I, I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time in my only life **_

_**You set it again my heart's in motion, every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I, I, I, I'm in love and I, I, I, I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time in my only life **_

The next day, Mr. Schue had the results of the voting.

"So I probably should have set a rule saying that you couldn't vote for yourselves." He remarked. It looked like I was right. "Nevertheless, we do have a winner: by two votes, Kate and Rhys."

I was happy that they had won. I wanted them to win. After school, I happened to be found by Rhys.

"Did you vote for us?" He asked.

"I thought that you performance was good." I explained.

"So I still want to do a duet with you." He responded. "I'm not leaving until you do."

"Fine." I declared with a sigh.

_It might be hard to be lovers when it's harder to be friends__  
__Baby pull down the covers, it's time you let me in__  
__Maybe light a couple candles, I'll just go ahead and lock the door__  
__If you just talk to me baby, till we aint strangers anymore_

**Lay your head on my pillow, I sit beside on the bed****  
****Don't you think it's time to say some things we haven't said****  
****It aint too late to get back to that place, back to where we thought it was before****  
****Why don't you look at me, till we aint strangers anymore **

**_Sometimes it's hard to love me, sometimes it's hard to love you too_**_**  
**_**_I know it's hard believing that love can pull us through_**_**  
**_**_It would be so easy to live your life with one foot out the door_**_**  
**_**_Just hold me baby till we aint strangers anymore_**

_So let's get down to baby, there aint no need to lie__  
_**Tell me who you think you see when you look into my eyes****  
****_Let's put our two hearts back together, leave the broken pieces on the floor_**_**  
**_**_Make love with me baby till we aint strangers anymore_**

_We're not strangers anymore _

At that point, our faces were close.

"I should go." I told him before I walked away. **  
**

So Rhys is in the Glee club and he sang a song with Kate and also won with Felicity and Kate dyed her hair. The songs are "I Run to You" by Lady Antebellum, "What About Love" by Heart, "Terrified" by Katharine McPhee and Zachary Levi and "Till We Aint Strangers Anymore" by Bon Jovi and Leann Rimes. Please don't forget to review.


	23. Halloween

Kate's POV

This week something amazing was happening: Halloween. Halloween was always my favorite holiday because I loved being able to dress up. I loved putting elaborate costumes together and this year was no exception. Although one thing that I didn't like to do was wear masks. I liked being able to put my beautiful face on display.

Of course this Halloween came with a sister and I wanted to make sure that Felicity had an awesome costume as well. She seemed to be more comfortable with changing in front of me since she knew that I didn't have a crush on her anymore. I wasn't going to say that being around her didn't turn me on a little, but for the most part, I had things under control. I began to sing a Halloween song as I got ready for school.

_In the cool of the evening when everything is gettin' kind of groovy  
I call you up and ask you if you'd like to go with me and see a movie  
First you say, no, you've got some plans for the night  
And then you stop and say, "Alright"_

_Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you  
You always keep me guessing, I never seem to know what you are thinkin'_

_And if some fellow looks at you  
It's for sure your little eye will be a-winking  
I get confused cause I don't know where I stand  
And then you smile and hold my hand_

_Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you  
Spooky, spooky, yeah, yeah_

_If you decide someday to stop this little game that you are playin'  
I'm gonna tell you all that my heart's been a-dying to be saying  
Just like a ghost, you've been a-haunting my dreams  
So I'll propose on Halloween_

_Baby, love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you  
Ah, spooky, yeah, uh_

I really loved pink hair and I didn't care what anyone else thought about it. I thought that it looked great. I wanted to keep it for a while, at least until I got sick of it. I couldn't help but wonder what Felicity thought of it. Fortunately, she was downstairs so I could ask her. I wondered if I would be able to convince her to dye her hair too, even though she looked so good with brown hair.

"So what do you think of my hair?" I asked her after I went down the stairs.

"Well, it's very…pink." She commented.

"Thank you." I responded. "So what are you doing for Halloween?"

"I don't know. I don't think I was going to dress up." She declared.

"You have to dress up for Halloween." I argued. "It's a day where you can wear whatever you want and no one will call you a slut for it. I can help you with your costume if you want, but you're a going to have to wear one. Besides, there's a Halloween dance and it would be great for the Glee club."

"I guess I'll let you make a costume for me, but don't give me anything too slutty." She agreed.

"I'm not into you anymore." I declared. "But if you have to meet any girls who like girls, send them my way."

"I'll keep that in mind." She replied. "Now we should get going to school."

Felicity's POV

Halloween was never something that was on my mind. Sometimes I dressed up and sometimes I didn't, but it seemed like Kate was going to force me to do it this year. I doubted that I could say no to her.

As walked down the hall, I couldn't help but notice Sara Morrison, the new cheerleader. The girl was an even bigger bitch than Santana, which was probably why Sue chose her. She seemed like she was evil incarnate to me.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. "I don't swing that way."

"Well I don't either." I told her.

"That must be why I keep hearing rumors of you and Quinn Fabray getting it on." She responded.

"You know I happen to have a boyfriend, but I don't see who with one." I pointed out.

"That's because he's in college." She declared.

"What school does he go to?" I questioned.

"Toledo." She answered quickly. It seemed like it was too quickly. From there, I just decided to go to Glee club.

"Hello guys and ghouls." Mr. Schue declared. That joke wasn't funny. "This week we will be providing entertainment. You're all going to singing Halloween songs and performing in costume."

"Can I sing this?" I asked.

_On the ground I lay, motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep, is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die  
I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive when you're beside me  
I will not die I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying _

_On this bed I lay, losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

_I will not die  
I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive when you're beside me  
I will not die I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying _

"We probably should stay away from songs about death." Mr. Schue declared. I frowned, but he was probably right. There were plenty of rock songs today that could make good Halloween songs. I just didn't want to hear the same stuff that everyone played for Halloween. I didn't need stuff like "Monster Mash" and "Thriller". Everyone had already heard them. There had to be more relevant stuff than that. I could probably find something to sing if I looked hard enough for it and I didn't have to worry about a costume.

Kate's POV

On the night of the dance, I began to get ready. I was wearing a blue dress with black bows on it and black and white striped knee socks with black Maryjanes, but that was only part of my costume. I was Alice in Wonderland, but Alice if she was a vampire. I was wearing my red contacts with fangs and fake blood smeared all over my face. I then went to the basement to see if Felicity was ready yet.

"I can't believe you got me to wear this." She stated. She was wearing a black sweater dress with a floral skirt and a red cloak with red knee socks and heels with a pair of golden contacts and a pair of fangs herself. "So am I supposed to be Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf."

"Well technically, Red Riding is the wolf." I explained. "You look great by the way. I just wonder if there will be someone for me to dance with."

"Who knows? Maybe there will be." She suggested. There probably wouldn't be, but I appreciated her trying to make me feel better about it. She was a good sister.

When we got to the school, I noticed that there was already music. Artie was singing. I was pretty sure the song was from a Scooby Doo movie.

_You hear the screeching of an owl, you hear the wind begin to howl  
You know there's zombies on the prowl _

_And it's terror time again  
They've got you running through the night  
It's terror time again  
And you just might die or fright, it's a terrifying time_

_You hear the beating of your heart, you know the screaming's gonna start  
Here comes the really scary part_

_Cause it's terror time again  
They've got you running through the night  
It's terror time again  
And you just might die or fright, it's a terrifying time_

_All the trees begin to moan and the monsters grunt and groan  
Rotting faces full of slime, don't you know it's terror time_

_And it's terror time again  
They've got you running through the night  
It's terror time again  
And you just might die or fright, it's a terrifying time_

_Yes it's terror time again  
They've got you running through the night  
It's terror time again  
And you just might die or fright, it's a terrifying time_

At that point, I saw that Sara was wearing a short black dress with stockings and black wings with horns and red contacts. I knew that she was a demon.

"Wow, that dress is short." She commented.

"Yours isn't much longer." I pointed out. "I like your eyes."

"Do you want to dance?" She asked me.

"Why?" I replied.

"It's Halloween and I've decided to throw the dyke a bone." She responded.

"I think Felicity would like bones better." I declared. She looked at me like she didn't understand the joke at all. "It's because she is a werewolf."

I then realized that she seemed to be trying to be nice, and while strange, I should accept it and got in dancing position with the taller girl.

"By the way, this didn't happen." She told me. Fortunately for her, no one seemed to be paying attention to us despite the fact that we were the only two girls together.

Felicity's POV

I was with Quinn, who was dressed as a cat wearing a simple black leotard with a cat ear headband and a tail attached. She looked good.

"So I think that you should spend the night tonight." She said. "It'll be good for Beth since you're not seeing her that much lately.

"I'm sorry. I've just been really busy with soccer." I apologized.

"It's alright, but you are her parent too." She told me. "That involves taking some responsibility."

"Okay, I get your point." I agreed. "I'll be there tonight. You know most people can't say that they were raised by two straight girls. It seems like it would make a good sitcom."

"Yeah, but they'd probably have Chuck Lorre make it and he would ruin it." She told me. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go to the stage and perform my song."

She was singing a popular song, but she was doing it with a more sinister to make it sound as creepy as it was supposed to be.

_Every breath you take and every move you make__  
__Every bond you break, every step take, I'll be watching you__  
__Every single day with every word you say__  
__Every game you play, every night you pray, I'll be watching you _

_Oh can't you see you belong to me__  
__How my poor heart aches with every step you take__  
__Every move you take, every vow you break__  
__Every smile you take, every claim you take I'll be watching you _

_Since you've gone I've been lost without trace__  
__I dream at night I can only see your face__  
__I look around but it's you I can't replace__  
__I feel so cold and I long for your embrace__  
__I keep crying baby, baby please _

_Oh can't you see you belong to me__  
__How my poor heart aches with every step you take _

_Every move you make and every vow you break__  
__Every smile you fake, every claim you stake I'll be watching you__  
__Every move you make, every step you take I'll be watching you _

_I'll be watching you every breath you take, every move you make__  
__I'll be watching you every single day, every word you say _

At that point, the lights went out. I turned on my cellphone and was able to find Kate.

"Let's go see if we can find the power." I replied as I took her hand and we walked out into the hall. It wasn't as dark as it was in the gym.

"You know I was expecting the lights to go out and then we find out that someone is dead." She remarked.

"You've seen too many horror movies." I told her. "So did you get to dance with anyone?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." She replied with a smile.

"Who is it? Is it anyone that I know?" I grilled.

"No." She remarked. "I'm not going to tell because she asked me not to tell anyone."

"Are you okay with that?" I asked.

"It was just a dance, Felicity." She pointed out. At that moment, the lights came back on. It looked like we wouldn't have to do anything. I was kind of hoping that we would have to because it would have been more exciting.

"Looks like we should go back." She declared as we turned around.

"So can you tell my mom and your dad that I'm not going to be coming home tonight?" I asked.

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Quinn wants me to spend the night with her and the baby, which is what I'm doing." I explained.

"Okay." She said. "You're not into her or anything, are you?"

"No." I replied.

"Well if you ever think you are, you can talk to me about it." She assured me. I was pretty sure it wouldn't happen.

We then went back to the gym and began to sing the closing number.

_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all the this,__  
__But I never thought I would live to see it break__  
__It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now__  
__And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake _

_Whoa, I'm holding my breath__  
__Won't lose you again__  
__Someone's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out__  
__Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted__  
__Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out__  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't turn back now I'm haunted_

_I know, I know, I just know (I know, I know, I know)__  
__You're not gone (I know, I know, I know)__  
__You can't be gone _

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out__  
__Something's gone terribly wrong, won't finish what you started__  
__Come on, come on, don't leave me like this I thought I had you figured out__  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone can't turn back now I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time__  
__Never ever thought I'd see it break, never thought I'd see it_

I then headed home with Quinn. _  
_

So there ended up being a sweet moment between Sara and Kate, but next chapter things will change. The songs are "Spooky" by The Atlanta Rhythm Section, "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace, "It's Terror Time Again" by Skycycle, "Every Breath You Take" by The Police, and "Haunted" by Taylor. Please don't forget to review.


	24. Never Been Kissed

Kate's POV

It was Monday and I felt good to go to school. I was still kind of confused about Sara had decided to dance with me. I wanted to talk to her about it, even though I knew that the school would be a different environment. I wore a black sweater with a blue scarf and black heels. One thing that I was sure was that Sara didn't dance with me because she was into me. The girl was really straight and she probably just danced with me to be nice…because maybe someone gave her happy pills or something or maybe she was drunk. All I could think was that she wasn't the same state of mind that she usually was.

I went to school and found her in the hallway.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Fuck off, Dyke." She told me. Well she seemed to be back to normal.

"I wanted to talk about what happened at the dance." I declared.

"Nothing happened at the dance. I wasn't even at the dance." She stated. Well that was some hardcore denial. I didn't know why anyone thinking that she was at the dance would make people think that she danced with me. "Now get out of my way."

With that, she shoved past me, pushing me into a locker. It seemed like she had turned physically abusive now. I wasn't sure if I should tell someone about it. I decided to just sing to myself as I walked down the hallway.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it every day  
I couldn't help her I just watched her make the same mistakes  
What's wrong what's wrong now too many too many problems  
Don't where she belongs, where she belongs_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside _

_The feelings she hides, the dreams she can't find, she's losing her mind, she's falling behind  
She can't find her place, she's losing her faith, she's falling for grace, she's all over the place_

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside _

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies broken inside  
With no place to go, no place to go  
To dry her eyes broken inside _

Felicity's POV

Sam and I were currently making out. I was wearing a burgundy dress with a black sweater over it, white knee socks, a gold bangle and blue nail polish with black tennis shoes. We hadn't sex in a little while. It wasn't that I didn't want to, but because we were out of condoms. It was a bit of an inconvenience because neither one of us really had the opportunity to buy more. Sam tried to convince me to do it without a condom, but I reminded him that I already had one child and I wasn't looking to have another. I didn't think STDs were on the table for us.

"Are you sure that you don't want to do it?" He asked me.

"Yes, I know that it's not easy for you, but you need to make that thing go soft and stop trying to turn me on by touching my boobs." I told him. We started to kiss some more and I heard him say something.

"Beiste." He declared. What?

"I think I should go so we don't do anything that we'll regret." I stated. "Not to mention, I have practice."

The next day we were in the Glee club. We would be finding out who we would be facing at Sectionals. It turned out that we were facing a group of old people called The Hipsters, I thought that we were in some sort of high school competition league, and The Bluebirds from Crawford Country Day School for Young Ladies.

"Also this is time of year last year that we had our boys vs. girls competition." Mr. Schue declared.

"Maybe we shouldn't bring that back because of what a disaster it was last year." I stated.

"That's why I'm changing the rules." He said. "The boys are going to sing a song by a female artist and the girls are going by a male."

That left quite a few choices for songs. We decided to break up into groups to figure out what we were going to sing.

"You know we should really try to see if this girl group is any good." Santana suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" Kate asked.

"You're going to go spy on them for us." She answered. That seemed like it would be a bad idea.

Kate's POV

I was kind of nervous. Part of me going undercover included wearing the Crawford Country Day school uniform which consisted of a plaid skirt and tie with a navy vest and white blouse with navy knee socks and Maryjanes. I decided to ask the first person I saw. It was a short girl with dark hair.

"Hi, I'm Kate. Do you know anything about The Bluebirds?" I asked her. I probably shouldn't have used my real name.

"I do and I also heard that they were about to put on a show." She declared before she led me down the hall. It was at that point that I realized she was the lead singer. She was with several other girls as they began to sing an a capella version of a Kanye song.

_In the night, I hear him talk__ t__he coldest story ever told__  
__Somewhere far long ago he lost his soul__to a woman so heartless__  
__How could you be so heartless?__  
__How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so cold as a winter wind when it breeze yo__  
__Just remember that you talking to me you__  
__You need to watch the way you talking to me yo__  
__I mean after all the things that we been through__  
__I mean after all the things we got into__  
__Yo I know there some things that you aint told me__  
__Yo I did some things but that's the old me__  
__Now you wanna get me back you gon' show me__  
__So you walk around like you don't know me__  
__You got a new friend, I got homies__  
__In the end, it's still so lonely _

_In the night, I hear him talk__the coldest story ever told__  
__Somewhere far long ago he lost his soul__to a woman so heartless__  
__How could you be so heartless?__  
__How could you be so heartless?_

_Talk and talk and talk and talk baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through, they don't know bout me and you  
But I something new to see, you just gon' keep hating me we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe that we could just leave it wrong and we can't make it right  
So Imma take off tonight into the night _

_In the night, I hear him talk__the coldest story ever told__  
__Somewhere far long ago he lost his soul__to a woman so heartless__  
__How could you be so heartless?__  
__How could you be so heartless?_

Unfortunately, it didn't take them long for me to be figured out. I found myself at the Lima Bean seated across the girl from before as well as two other members of the group: an African-American and an Asian-American.

"So you thought you could spy on us." The girl declared.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "Some of the girls at my school convinced me. Please don't kill me."

"Look, it's cool. It's not going to change anything. I'm Blake and this is Debbie and Wendy." She explained.

"Blake, there's something that I need to ask you." I responded. I had been wondering it since the performance. "Are all the girls in the group gay?"

"No, I am but these two have boyfriends." Blake explained. "But Crawford doesn't have a problem with it and it is a bullying-free environment."

It sounded really nice.

"I got bullied at my old school and I decided that I wanted to learn one word: courage." Blake explained.

The next day at school, I was getting changed after practice when Sara came into the locker room and pushed me to the ground.

"What is your problem with me?" I asked. "First you dance with me and now you want to beat me up. Are you fucking bipolar?"

"I just don't like your lady-licking ways." She responded.

"For your information, I am a virgin." I pointed out as I got in her face. "And you can't just punch the gay out of me any more than I could punch the bitch out of you."

"Get out of my face." She commanded.

"No." I declared. Then without warning, she grabbed me and kissed me. Holy crap, she did like me. She then walked away and I was left very confused and a little bit scared to be honest.

Felicity's POV

We were getting ready for our performance. We were wearing leather. I wore a leather jacket, tube top, miniskirt and knee boots.

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who have guessed it  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late_

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we tried to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around, it's not too late, it's never too late_

_The world we know won't come back, the time we've lost can't get back  
The life we had won't be as I came _

_This world will never be what I expected  
And if I don't belong who have guessed it_

_Even if I say it'll be alright  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life  
Now and again we tried to just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around, it's not too late, it's never too late_

_It's never too late  
It's not too late, it's never too late_

Kate's POV

I decided to do something about what had happened in the locker room.

"We need to talk." I told Sarah.

"No we don't, Dyke." She responds.

"You know I thought you were just a bigot, but you're actually like that kid on the playground who pulls my hair." I declared. "There's someone that you need to talk to."

"What you're going through is normal." Blake remarked as she stepped out and I saw rage on Sara's face.

"If you tell anyone else, you'll be sorry." She remarked before she walked away. I was even more confused.

"Denial is normal too." Blake declared.

Felicity's POV

I was currently singing to myself in the choir room.

_Hurry up and wait, so close but so far away__  
__Everything that you've always dreamed of__  
__Close enough for you to taste, but you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet__  
__Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it__  
__You know you can if you get the chance , in your face the door keeps slamming__  
__Now you're feeling more and more frustrated getting all kind of impatient__  
__Waiting we live and we learn_

_To take one step at a time, there's no need to rush__  
__It's like learning to fly or falling in love__  
__It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen__  
__And we find the reasons why, one step at a time _

_When you can't wait any longer but there's no end in sight__  
__It's the faith that makes you stronger, the only way we get there__  
__Is one step at a time _

_Take one step at a time, there's no need to rush__  
__It's like learning to fly or falling in love__  
__It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen__  
__And we find the reasons why, one step at a time _

"We have a problem." Sam declared. "Coach Beiste quit."

That was actually a very bad thing because the football team was really good this year. I seriously can't believe that this happened. The guys seemed to be extremely upset about it.

"Well I suggest that you guys find a way to get her back because I am extremely disappointed in you." Mr. Schue lectured. "I am downright ashamed of you. I am actually thinking of pulling out of Sectionals as a result of this."

Wow, this was serious. They had better fix it, because they knew that the rest of us will be as pissed as he is if we couldn't go to Sectionals because of this.

The next day, the guys called Coach Beiste in to watch them perform. I really hoped their plan would work.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch you when you are sleeping  
You belong with me, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain a whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain I don't want to lose this feeling, oh  
Say my name, sun shines through the rain, a whole life so lonely  
And then you come and ease the pain I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating?  
Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?_

Kate's POV

I had a problem. I was faced with two girls that were both lesbians. One was open about it and the other wanted nothing to do with being out. Both of them also seemed to have some Asian blood in them. I was a bit confused. I didn't know what to do.

So it looks like Kate has two potential suitors. Will Sara even get a fair shot? The songs are "Nobody's Home" by Avril, "Heartless" by Kanye, "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace, "One Step At a Time" by Jordin Sparks and "Eternal Flame" by The Bangles. Please don't forget to review.


	25. The Substitute

Kate's POV

Having a closeted bully being in love with you was weird. Part of me wanted to let everyone know it, but the other part of me knew that outing was wrong. I didn't have the right to let people know that she was a lesbian. That was something that she needed to do herself. I probably shouldn't have even told Blake, but I was only trying to help her.

Now Blake, she was different. She was nice. She was beautiful. She was short, but I didn't even know how she felt about me. Just because she was a lesbian didn't mean that she would like me. I was her competition. She might not be as cool with dating the competition as Jessica St. James was. Besides, I imagined that at least one other girl in her group was gay. You probably could go to an all-girl school and be straight, but I'd still think that there would be a higher percentage of lesbians, especially considering they didn't tolerate bullying.

I guess what I was saying was that I was confused, not confused about my sexuality but confused about who my sexuality was going to guide me to. Was there a wrong choice?

Felicity's POV

There was a problem as soon as I walked into school. Somehow, something had happened to Figgins and Sue was principal. That was why you were supposed to have a vice principal so some random staff member couldn't just assume power whenever they wanted. Also, I heard that Lauren Zizes had come to school sick, so I needed to avoid her.

When we got to Glee Club, I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Schue also looked like he was under the weather. He wrote something about Sectionals on the board.

"I think that I'm going to go see the nurse." He announced. "But first I feel like I should get you guys a sitter."

Later in the night, I was over at Quinn's. I was starting to wonder if we should be living together. It would be easier to raise the baby if I didn't have to keep going over to her house, but I would have to talk to my mom about and probably her mom too. The fact in the matter was that Beth was both Quinn's and my daughter. That was what her birth certificate said and that was legally binding.

Anyway, I went to the bathroom after getting there. Of course, I didn't know that Quinn was taking a shower, or that she was coming out right as I opened the door. I stared at her for a second before I immediately ran out.

"You need to knock." She told me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. Though, those few seconds I saw something. I had seen girls naked before, even Quinn naked before, but this was different. I felt kinda turned on. It was confusing.

_How come everything turns out leaving me with more doubts  
I feel like I'm upside down and I don't wanna be here  
I go right shoulda gone left, and I say things I shoulda not said  
Look at me in this big mess I don't wanna be here_

_Everything I do is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy, all I had to be was me, now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go somewhere that I don't know  
Oh I hope that I'm dreaming cause I'm sick of this feeling, I'm mixed up somebody help me_

_So hold me tell me everything is gonna be okay  
Cause today it feels like I won't make it to the top now  
Don't know how to get out of this  
I'm so mixed up, somebody help me _

_Everything I do is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy, all I had to be was me, now I'm mixed up  
Everywhere I go somewhere that I don't know  
Oh I hope that I'm dreaming cause I'm sick of this feeling, I'm mixed up _

_Somebody help me, somebody help me  
Somebody help me _

Maybe that was a bit dramatic. I probably wasn't falling for Quinn, but I was at least a little bit confused.

Kate's POV

In Spanish, we had a substitute named Miss Holiday. She actually seemed like she knew the language, but she also seemed to have an inexplicable grudge against Lindsay Lohan. Nevertheless, we needed help in Glee club because Rex had commandeered it and it was a disaster. I wondered if she knew anything about Glee club. I was wearing a red sleeveless dress over a pair of jeans with a baby blue cardigan and sneakers with a gold snake bracelet.

"Miss Holiday, my name is Kate Hummel. I was wondering if you wanted to substitute for Glee today." I declared.

"I thought you'd never ask." She replied. Was she expecting me to?

When I got to Glee club, I noticed that Puck seemed to rubbing butter on the floor for some reason.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Since you got a sub, I'm buttering the floor." He explained. Why?

"Did I hear something about a substitute…whoa." Rex asked as he entered the room before slipping on the floor.

"Yes, it works." Puck declared. At that point, Miss Holiday did a power slide into the room.

"Let's start with some introductions." She stated. "My name is Holly Holiday."

"Is that your real name?" I asked. I didn't know how someone gets a name like that. That'd be like if someone were named Phillip Phillips.

"So I recently watched a video of you performing at Regionals where you came in last." She stated. I was wondering if it was a mistake to ask her. "I'm not your average sub. I want you guys to do things that you want to do. I want you to have fun in our fabulous but fleeting time together. So what songs would you like to do?"

Everyone seemed to have a problem answering that question.

"I see that you don't get asked that much." She responded.

"Can you even sing?" Rex asked.

"Yes." She declared. "Let me show you what I can I do."

_I was at the top now it's like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot now he's finding a replacement  
I swear that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you aint around baby I can't think  
Should've put it down, should've took that ring  
I can feel I through the air  
See his pretty face, run my fingers through his hair_

_My love of my life, your shawty, your wife  
He left me, I'm tied, cause I knew that just aint right_

_I was thinking 'bout him, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be  
Open my eyes, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road, will he come back, no one knows  
I realize that it was only just a dream_

_If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up, if you ever loved somebody, put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up, if you ever loved somebody, put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_I was thinking 'bout him, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be  
Open my eyes, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back down that road, will he come back, no one knows  
I realize that it was only just a dream_

Okay, so she was a good singer. I guess she couldn't sing that Cee-Lo song that was loaded with profanity that is one of the best songs ever, if not for that crying bridge that sounds horribly whiny. I could tell that Felicity was not very impressed by her.

After Glee club was over, I came across Sara in the hallway.

"Hi." I greeted her.

"Did you tell someone else?" She asked.

"No." I responded. It seemed like she was a bit paranoid.

"If you tell anyone else, I'll kill you." She declared before she pushed me into a locker. She acted like she meant it.

Felicity's POV

Throughout the day, Quinn was still on my mind. The fact that I had had a sex dream about her was not helping. I had known Quinn for so long and I had never felt anything towards any girl before. I didn't want to talk about it because it was nothing. I was not falling in love with Quinn. I had a boyfriend. I decided to go to his house and have sex with him.

"I've never seen you so into it before." He commented.

"Well it's been a little while since we've done it and we finally got some condoms." I argued.

"Well you've never given me oral before." He remarked.

"That was before I knew how good it was." I pointed out. "Can we not question the sex? I wanted to have sex with you. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"I guess so." He replied. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Fuck yeah." I declared before we began to roll around in the covers some more. It was proof that I was straight. He began to go down on me…and I ended up imagining that Quinn was doing it. I shook my head. Even if I did like her, there was no way that she would like me back so I just needed to get the thought outs of my head immediately. I needed something to distract me.

The next day at school, I was wearing a floral camisole with a long black coat, mesh black embroidered skirt with peach heels and a black floral ring with a sapphire necklace. I may have been overdressed for school, but I didn't care.

Anyway, we found that Ms. Holiday was our new permanent Spanish teacher and Glee Club instructor. It was why it was a bad idea to make Sue principal. Though, I was surprised that she did not just outright disband us. I had to say that I was not okay with it. In fact, I was pissed about it, but I don't know if there was anything that I could do. Everyone else seemed to really like Ms. Holiday, but we can't just throw out Mr. Schue like he had never been there for us, despite the fact that she could actually speak Spanish.

Kate's POV

I wanted to do whatever I could to get Mr. Schue back, but I was kind of dealing with my own paranoia. Sara wouldn't actually kill me, would she? Could she? Well she could have a knife or something. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. I just wanted to sing.

_Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum  
Bum, bum be-dum bum, bum be-dum_

What's wrong with me  
Why do I feel like this  
I'm going crazy now

_No more gas in the rig, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said can't even speak about it  
Out my life, out my head don't wanna think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane yeah_

_It's the thief in the night come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you and consume you  
A disease of the mind it can control you  
It's too close for comfort_

_Put on your brake lights, you're in the city of wonder  
Aint gonna play nice, watch out you might just go under  
Better think twice your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must falter be wise_

_Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia aint used to what you like  
Disturbia, disturbia_

I didn't know what to do.

Of course, the situation with Miss Holiday kind of resolved itself when Sue fired her for letting Mercedes stuff some tater tots up Sue's tailpipe. Luckily, Mercedes wasn't going to be expelled for it. I didn't understand why any of that even happened. Maybe Mercedes was mad because of the lack of tater tots in the lunchroom after Sue apparently banned them. None of it mattered to me because I was smart enough not to eat school lunches.

On the plus side, it meant that Mr. Schue was going to be back. I was pretty sure that Sue never had any grounds to fire him in the first place. I didn't think it was legal to fire someone while they were sick.

One thing that surprised me was the fact that Mr. Schue let Miss Holiday sing with us. I didn't think that he would like her since the woman had taken his job.

_Seconds, hours, so many days, you know what you want but how long can you wait  
Every moment lasts forever when you feel you've lost your way  
And what if my chance was already gone, started believing I could be wrong  
But you gave me one good reason to find and never walk away_

_So here I am  
Still holding on_

_With every step you climb another mountain  
With every breath it's harder to believe  
You make through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing  
Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up on your dreams  
They take you by the hand and show you that you cam  
There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries_

_You can go higher, you can go deeper  
There are no boundaries above and beneath you  
Break every rule because there's nothing between and your dream_

_With every step you climb another mountain  
With every breath it's harder to believe  
You make through the pain, weather the hurricanes  
To get to that one thing  
Just when you think the road is going nowhere  
Just when you almost gave up everything  
They take you by the hand and show you that you cam  
There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries, there are no boundaries  
There are no boundaries_

I went home and laid on my bed. It was somewhere that I felt safe. I wanted to feel safe. I put my head and fell into an uneasy sleep.

So I know what Sara said was pretty bad, but she will be redeemed. She's not going to follow the same story arc. Something may happen between her and Kate before the season is over. The song are "Mixed Up" by Hannah Montana, "Just a Dream" by Nelly, "Disturbia" by Rihanna and "No Boundaries" by Kris Allen. Please don't forget to review.


	26. Fate

Kate's POV

This weekend was the wedding. It didn't feel that much different because I basically already though of Carole as my mother and Felicity as my sister and they were just making it official. On the other hand, I was glad about the dress that I would get to wear. I liked the idea of being a bridesmaid. Felicity and Quinn would also be bridesmaids with me. I kind of wanted to see Blake wanted to come to the wedding with me.

Of course, another part of me wanted to ask Sara to the wedding, even though I was pretty sure that she would say no. It was difficult because I kind of liked her and she may have genuinely wanted to kill me. I was terrified whenever I was school. All I wanted to do was help her come out of the closet and she wanted to kill me for that. She was crazy and it was a little bit hot, but it was also really scary and I didn't know how much more of it I could take. I just wanted to feel safe at school and at the moment, I really didn't even though I wasn't sure if she was serious.

At school, I wore a black lace dress with a transparent blue maxi overskirt and blue heels. As soon as I got there, I started to look for Sara. I kind of just wanted to talk things out with her. I might not even mind being her closeted girlfriend. Not to mention if I convinced her to come out, she would probably be less angry. I believed that there was probably a good person underneath all of that anger and self-hatred which she would also need help with, but I didn't think she wanted my help.

Felicity's POV

I was downstairs ready for school while my mom and Burt were in the kitchen. I wore a black cropped sweater over a magenta blouse and jeans with a pair of black boots. We were making plans.

"We're going to Waikiki!" Burt declared. I wasn't sure if Kate and I were going. "I'll also get a bigger house where you each can have your own room and probably a nursery in case Quinn ever wants to stay over."

Speaking of Quinn, I wasn't sure what I was doing about my feelings for her. I needed to see if there was anything mutual.

When I got to school, I noticed a problem with the wedding, so I went to talk to Kate about it.'

"We can't release 305 doves." I remarked. "It's not in the budget and if we did, we couldn't release them indoors. Also I want to do something special here. For some reason, everyone says I'm a leader and I want to show that I am."

"Well maybe after your speech, you can sing a song." She suggested. "I love planning weddings. My Barbie dolls got married and divorced more times than Larry King and Liz Taylor."

I then decided to talk to Quinn to see if she wanted to bring Beth to the wedding.

"So we need to discuss what we're going to do about the baby." I stated. "Do you want to bring her?"

"I want her to see her non-biological grandma get married." Quinn admitted. "I'll have my mom hold her during the ceremony in case there are any issues."

"So do you think you'll want to dance when we get there?" I asked.

"With you?" She countered. "I guess we could, but I thought you'd want to dance with San. We haven't danced together since we were freshmen."

"Well I can dance with Sam too. We'll probably be there for a while." I pointed out.

"Hey, Kate, can I talk to you?" Rex interrupted.

"About what?" I inquired.

"Well this stuff between Kate and Sara is a little out of control. I was wondering if maybe you could knock some sense into her." He declared.

"Are you suggesting that I fight her?" I asked.

"You want to fight violence with violence? Classy." Quinn remarked.

"Well do you know how bad it is?" He challenged. Kate really hadn't told me anything about it. "She looks terrified to be here. It'll send a message."

"I don't think that's the way to go." I replied. I was pretty sure I could get kicked off the team for fighting.

I wondered if I could talk to Sue about it. It kind of terrified me that I was considering it. I didn't even know if Sue would do anything about it. Would she even believe that her head cheerleader was doing things to Kate? Would she even care? I decided that it probably wasn't worth it. I would have to talk to Kate to see what was going on.

Kate's POV

When I got to Glee club, I noticed that Santana had a black eye.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Santana got into a fight with Sara." Brittany declared as she rubbed some ice on the Latina's eye. It must have been during Cheerios practice. "You know that was very brave of you."

"Wait, I thought you hated me." I stated in confusion.

"That doesn't mean I want someone else picking on you." Santana said.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue asked as he walked into the room. "What happened to Santana's eye?"

"She stood up to Sara Morrison." Brittany explained proudly.

"Is everyone okay?" Mr. Schue responded. "Do we need to go talk to Principal Sylvester?"

"No, but I think it'll send a message for her to back off Kate." Santana stated.

"Are you okay, Kate?" He questioned.

"I'm fine." I lied with a fake smile. "I don't need anyone to fight my battles for me."

"Well let's get ready. We need to rehearse for the wedding." Mr. Schue declared.

Felicity's POV

The next day, Kate and I were in the choir room with Burt.

"So what are we doing here?" I asked my future stepsister.

"Well you may not know this but my dad's dancing is kind of…bad." Kate stated. "He needs someone to practice with who isn't me, and I figured that you would be good for the job. Felicity, put your hand on my dad's shoulder and now dad put your hand on her back."

It was a bit uncomfortable, but I wanted him not to suck when he danced with my mom. I didn't think anyone would mind, but it would probably be better if he didn't.

At that point, we noticed Sara in the door, making an offensive gesture towards Kate.

"What the hell was that?" Burt asked.

"It was nothing, Dad." Kate told him.

"That was not nothing." Burt stated. "She was making fun of you. What's her name?"

"Her is Sara Morrison." Kate relented. "She's been bullying me for weeks. She even threatened to kill me."

I could see a look of fire in Burt's eyes. I figured I should do something before he did something illegal. I was pissed too. The next thing I remembered, I was being torn off Sara.

Kate's POV

I was in Sue's office with my dad, Sara and her mom. We were discussing what happened.

"So it seems the situation has reached a boiling point." Sue commented.

"Damn right it has." Dad replied.

"I didn't do anything." Sara tried to say.

"I'll tell what you did. Mrs. Morrison…" Dad started.

"My name's Paula. Call me Paula." Her mother interrupted him.

"Okay, Paula. Your daughter threatened the life of my daughter." He continued. Her mother looked shocked.

"Kate, is that true?" Sue asked. I nodded.

"I didn't say that." Sara argued.

"She said it." I confirmed. "She said she'd killed if I told."

"If you told anyone what?" Sue asked. I couldn't do it here.

"Just that she was picking on me." I lied. Sara sighed.

"She's making this up." She said.

"Hold on. You have been acting differently lately, Sara." Paula declared. "You used to get good grades. You're talking back. You're acting out and now this. So let me ask you why Kate would make that up."

"Maybe she likes me." Sara replied.

"I think we're wasting our time." Dad stated. He looked at Sue. "It's your job to protect people."

"Couldn't agree more." Sue agreed. "After hearing both sides, it seems that I have no choice other than to expel you Sara. I don't care how good you are. I will not have one student threatening the life of another. If you don't think it's fair, take it up with the schoolboard."

Wow, Sue actually came through for us.

"Thank you for your time." Paula stated.

On Saturday, Felicity, Quinn and I were all in red V-neck dresses with. We were doing a grand entrance.

_I thought love was only true in fairytales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me that's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_I thought love was more or less a givin' thing  
But the more I gave the less I got  
What's the use in trying, all you get is pain  
When I needed sunshine I got rain_

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_Love was out to get me now that's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

_Oh then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried_

_Yes I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
Said I'm a believer, Said I'm a believer, yeah  
Said I'm a believer, yeah_

The actual wedding didn't take a lot of time. I suppose it never really does. All I know is that they looked so happy when they kissed. At the reception, I was serenading them during their first dance.

_Can this be true, tell me can this be real  
How can I put into words what I feel  
My life was complete I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

_Never thought that love could feel like this  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss  
And how can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel, it's a miracle_

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true  
God must've spent a little more time on you_

_Never thought that love could feel like this  
Then you changed my world with just one kiss  
And how can it be that right here with me?  
There's an angel, it's a miracle_

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true  
God must've spent a little more time on you_

Felicity's POV

I then went to give my speech. I hoped I would say the right thing. I took the microphone.

"So I have a speech to give." I announced. "My whole life, I've never known what it was like to have a father. I'd like to raise a toast to Burt and my mom for that. I also want to thank my mom for being my mom and dad for all those years. I know the portmanteau is common right now. Sam and I are Salicity, Quinn and I are Fuinn, but now there's a new one: Fate. I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you lately, sis. Here's me trying to make it up to you."

_There's nothing I could say to you, nothing I could ever do__  
__To make you see what you mean to me__  
__All the pain, the tears I cried, still you never said goodbye__  
__And now I know how far you'd far go_

_I know I let you down, but it's not like that now__  
__This time I'll never let you go_

_I will be all that you want__  
__And get myself together__  
__Cause you keep me from falling apart__  
__All my life I'll be with you forever__  
__And get you through the day__  
__And make everything okay_

_Cause without you I can't sleep__  
__I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave__  
__You're all I've got, you're all I want yeah__  
__And without you I don't know what I'd do__  
__I could never ever live a day without you__  
__Here with me, do you see you're all I need_

_And I will be all that you want__  
__And get myself together__  
__Cause you keep me from falling apart__  
__All my life I'll be with you forever__  
__And get you through the day__  
__And make everything okay_

_I will be all that you want__  
__And get myself together__  
__Cause you keep me from falling apart__  
__All my life I'll be with you forever__  
__And get you through the day__  
__And make everything okay_

_"There's also something else I want to do." I declared as Quinn came up to the stage and I walked over the Burt. "Burt, can I have this dance?" _

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence__  
__My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me__  
__And then he would spin me around till I fell asleep__  
__Then up the stairs he would carry me and I knew for sure I was loved_

_If I could get another chance, another walk,__  
__Another dance with him__  
__I'd play a song that would never ever end__  
__How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again _

_Sometimes I'd listen outside the door and hear how Mama would cry for him__  
__I pray for her even more than me, I pray for her even more than me _

_I know I'm praying for much too much but could you send back the only man she loved__  
__I know that you don't do it usually but dear Lord she's dying to dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream _

On mother, we were all in Sue's office. She was telling us Sara's expulsion was overturned.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. "How can they just let her threaten my sister?"

"They decided not to do anything about it." Sue explained. "I don't agree with this decision, but there is no proof."

"I can't go back to being terrified all the time." Kate declared.

"Kids who bully for the most part have been bullied themselves." Sue stated. "Now Sara's not going to like you. In fact, she might hate you more. I'm doing the one thing that I can do and kicking her off the squad. I am also resigning from my position as principal in protest. I'll be an extra pair of eyes in the hallway. Besides I miss my office. This place smells weird."

Later in Glee club, Kate said she had something to tell us. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"For starters, I wanted to thank everyone for helping with the wedding, especially Felicity. It's nice to know that I have true friends here, as well as a true sister…which is why it's so hard for me to leave." She said.

"What do you mean leave?" Quinn asked.

"I'm transferring to Crawford Country Day immediately." She answered. "My parents are using the money they had saved for their honeymoon."

"Kate, you can't do this." I begged with tears in my eyes.

"Felicity, there's nothing you can say to make me stay." She declared. "Sara's coming back tomorrow, so I won't be. The only thing that can really protect me is what they have at Crawford. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Does this mean you'll be competing against us?" Rex asked. I glared. That wasn't important. I couldn't believe this was happening.

So we don't know if Felicity and Quinn danced. Did they? Plus how will Kate adjust to Crawford because that will be seen. The songs are "I'm a Believer" by The Monkees, "God Must've Spent" by *NSYNC, "I Will Be" by Avril and "Dance with my Father" by Luther Vandross. Please don't forget to review.


	27. Special Education

Kate's POV

Going to a new school at the end of a semester was different. It was even less easy when the school in question was an hour and a half away. I probably could have transferred to a closer school, but I really liked what Crawford had. I put on my uniform: blouse, tie, sweater, socks, skirt and Maryjanes. I didn't know what private school would be like. I hoped that I was prepared for the classes even though I had gotten good grades at McKinley. I had gotten all As in fact, but this would be different than that.

The first place that I went was to Bluebirds rehearsal. There was no director, which was a little weird. Aside from Blake, Debbie, and Wendy there were nine other girls: Sabrina, who looked a lot like me without Hispanic features, Jo a 5'8" brunette with blue eyes, Nikki, who was as tall as Debbie with blonde hair, blue eyes and bushy eyebrows, Tracy, a shorter blonde, Gabby and Hilary, a pair of blonde British twins, Lindsay, a redhead, and Cori and Randi.

"So for starters, I'd like to announce our newest member: Kate Hummel." Blake declared. She was sitting at a table with Debbie and Wendy.

"So we're really going to let her in without auditioning?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, the council has voted on it based on her previous work at McKinley." Wendy declared as she banged her gavel. "If you don't like the decision, well then tough luck. Now on to the more pressing issue: Sectionals. We will be facing off against New Directions and some group of old people. Now although Kate is a former member, we will not be using her to spy on them."

"What are we going to do about the set list?" I asked.

"Well for starters, we will be giving a solo to our captain Blake Anderson." Debbie declared. "The rest of the solos will be determined through the audition process. I wish the best of luck to all of you."

Felicity's POV

I didn't really have much time to talk to Kate in the morning because she had to leave early to go to her new school. It was weird because it seemed like we weren't as close as we were before the wedding. I would have to wait to talk to her until after she got back, which was who knows when. I was wearing a black sweater with a layered black skirt and black ankle boots. I sat in the choir room as we waited for Mr. Schue to come in. The one thing that we didn't need was a new member because we still had 12.

"Mr. Schuester, I have an announcement." Rex declared. "I've selected the perfect moving ballad for Quinn and I to sing at Sectionals."

"Sorry, Rex, but we're not doing it that way." Mr. Schue replied. "The duet will be giving to the winner of competition. Rhys, do you have a preference for someone to duet with?"

"Felicity." He answered. I blushed.

"In addition, we will include a dance number from Mike and Brittany with Santana on vocals and a solo from Quinn." Mr. Schue explained. "I've always explained how all of you are special, but in competitions, I've only used a few of you. That's going to change starting now."

"This is a terrible idea." Rex replied. "Are you trying to lose the competition?"

"You know the urge to punch is rising the more that you talk." Puck pointed out. That was a little much even though Rex was pretty annoying. Very annoying to be honest.

"The set list in final." Mr. Schue replied. "I won't be hearing any more from any of you about it."

You know it was good to see him laying down the law as the coach. I couldn't help but wonder if he got the idea from Coach Tweedy. They were such a good couple. I wondered if they would get married next.

"Mike, Brittany, let's start choreographing." He instructed.

Later in the day, I was with Rhys as we were rehearsing for our duet.

"So do you have any idea what you want to sing?" I asked.

"I think Mr. Schue was going to decide that." He explained.

"Well we need to practice something." I suggested.

"Okay, let's do it." He replied. We began to sing together and I could tell that things were getting intimate fast and it boiled over when he kissed me.

"You can't do that." I told him.

"I'm sorry." He stated. I couldn't help but be a little bit confused. I kissed him again and we went to his bed before I realized that I didn't want to do it.

"I need to go." I stated before I walked out the door. I didn't know if I was going to tell Sam about it or not. I knew that he wouldn't be happy with it.

Kate's POV

The next day at school, I was greeted by Blake in the hallway. Another thing that I needed to get used to was the fact that the school had two floors. Having to go up and down stairs was a little bit annoying.

"So what did you think or the first rehearsal?" She asked. "I bet it's different than you're used to."

"Yeah, it'll take some getting used to." I agreed. "It seems like Sabrina already doesn't like me."

"She doesn't know you." Blake pointed out. "I'm willing to bet everyone will be more accepting of you when they get to know you. So have you thought about what you're going to sing for your audition yet? It needs to be something good."

I was kind of nervous. I hadn't really had to audition for anything in a while. I knew what song I was going to sing. I was going to be invoking the queen of pop music. She had more number 1s than any solo artist, even though that last one was terrible.

I headed to the audition. I was supposed to sing it a capella because that was how the Bluebirds performed.

_We were as one babe for a moment in time  
And it seems everlasting that you would always be mine  
Now you wanna be free, so I'm letting you fly  
Cause I know in my heart babe our love will never die_

_You'll always be a part of me, I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on, time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_I know that you'll be back boy when you days and your nights get a little bit colder  
Ooh I know you'll be right back boy baby believe me it's only a matter of time _

_You'll always be a part of me, I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on, time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

_You'll always be a part of me, I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on, time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_

Everyone clapped as soon as I was done. I hoped that it was a good sign. I sat with Jo and Nikki as we waited.

"Hey guys." Blake greeted us. "Nikki, Jo, you two have been chosen for a duet at Sectionals. I'm sorry Kate."

Nikki and Jo high-fived each other before they walked off. I was shocked. I thought I was great. Didn't everyone else think the same?

"What did I do wrong?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"Your singing was great, but the performance was kind of indulgent. You were trying to stand out too much." She explained. "The individual is not more important than a team."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"I promise you will fit in when you get used to things." She assured me.

Felicity's POV

On Saturday, the girls were in purple strapless dresses with white roses on them and purple heels. I had my hair curly. I knew that I needed to tell Sam because the guilt was eating me up. I was pretty sure that my attraction for him was fading. I needed to break up with him.

"Sam, there's something that I need to talk to you about." I replied. "I kissed Rhys, but it didn't even mean anything. I don't know if I want to be with him, but I don't think that I want to be with you either. I'm at a confusing time in my life, and I can't put myself into a relationship right now."

I was still nervous about singing with Rhys and also noticed that there seemed to be tension amongst some of the other members. For now, we were watching the Bluebirds performing.

Kate's POV

I was in my uniform. It was a little weird when I was used to dresses on stage. I also wasn't used to singing back-up. Hopefully by the time Regionals came around, I would be able to fix things and sing.

Nikki and Jo's duet was the first number. It was set to Taylor Swift's "Breathe", but it sounded like an actual duet. Next up Sabrina was singing.

_I'm more than just an option (Hey, hey, hey)__  
__Refuse to be forgotten (Hey, hey, hey)__  
__I took a chance with my heart (Hey, hey, hey)__  
__And I feel it taking over _

_I better find your love and I better find your heart__  
__I better find your love and I better find your heart__  
__I better find your love and I better find your heart__  
__I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_It's more than just a mission (hey, hey, hey)  
You hear but you don't listen (hey, hey, hey)  
You better pay attention (hey, hey, hey)  
And get what you been missing_

_Too many times I've been wrong  
I guess being right takes too long  
I'm done waiting, there's nothing left to do  
But give all I have to you and_

_I better find your love and I better find your heart__  
__I better find your love and I better find your heart__  
__I better find your love and I better find your heart__  
__I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart  
I bet if I give all my love then nothing's gonna tear us apart _

_Her singing voice wasn't great, but she was good at capturing the emotion of the song. I still thought she was a bitch. _

_After her was Blake. I was excited to see her sing. _

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
Cause I got time while he got freedom  
Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

His best days were some of my worst  
He finally met a girl that's gonna put him first  
While I'm wide awake he's no trouble sleeping  
Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked-up that you're okay  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
I'm falling to pieces_

_You got her heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase and I took the blame  
Now I'm trying to move on with what little remains  
Cause you left me no love with no love to my name _

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just praying to a God that I don't believe in  
Cause I got time while he got freedom  
Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break, no it don't , no it don't break even_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked-up that you're okay  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, I'm falling to pieces_

Felicity's POV

After the old people performed, we were up. Though, the tension that everyone was feeling seemed to boil over backstage.

"Enough." Mr. Schue interrupted. "I don't know what your problems with each other are, but honestly I don't care. I want you to get it together long enough to perform."

He was definitely taking tips from Coach Tweedy. For example, no one on the team was thrilled that Sara was our new goalie since Kate left, but we had to make it work.

We then went on stage. Rhys and I were leading off. I was a little uncomfortable with the song choice, but I accepted the choice and I went with it.

_We were sitting up there on your momma's roof, talking about everything under the moon__  
__The smell of honeysuckle and your perfume, all I could think about was my next move__  
__Oh but your were so shy and so was I maybe that's why it was so hard to believe__  
__When you smiled and said to me_

"**_Are you gonna kiss me or not, are we gonna do this or what_**_**  
**_**_I think I know you like me a lot, but you're about to miss your shot_**_**  
**_**_Are you gonna kiss me or not"_**

**_So we planned it all out in the middle of June_**_**  
**_**_From the wedding cake to our honeymoon_**_**  
**_**_And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle_**_**  
**_**_When the preacher man said say I do, I did and you did too_**_**  
**__Then I lifted that veil and saw you pretty smile and said _

"**_Are you gonna kiss me or not, are we gonna do this or what_**_**  
**_**_Look at all the love that we got, and it aint never gonna stop_**_**  
**_**_Are you gonna kiss me or not_**_**  
**_**_Yeah baby I love you a lot, I really think that we got a shot_**_**  
**_**_Are you gonna kiss me or not"_**

Next up was the dance number with Santana singing. It was fitting that she was singing a song about dancing. An up-tempo song might have worked better, but it was good for showing off Santana's voice.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
__You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love leave you empty-handed  
__I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And if you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_I hope you dance (__Time is a real and constant motions always)__  
I hope you dance__( Rolling us along)  
__I hope you dance (__Tell me who wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
__I hope you dance __(Where those years have gone)_

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
__Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And if you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_Dance I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance_

Finally, Tina was singing her solo. I was surprised Mr. Schue had let her choose the song.

_Oh, oh  
Oh, oh _

_I'm giving up on everything because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you screwed it up, you never listened that's just too bad  
Because I'm moving on, I won't forget you were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong, don't patronize me, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Have you forgotten everything that I wanted  
Did you forget it and how you never got it  
Do you get it now  
Do you get it now_

_I know I wanna run away, I know I wanna run away, run away  
If only I could run away, if only I could run away, run away  
I told you what I wanted, I told you what I wanted, what I wanted  
But I was forgotten, I won't be forgotten, never again_

_Have you forgotten everything that I wanted  
Did you forget it and how you never got it  
Do you get it now  
Do you get it now_

_Have you forgotten everything that I wanted  
Did you forget it and how you never got it  
Do you get it now  
Do you get it now_

The competition ended up ending in a tie. Both us and the Bluebirds were going to go to Regionals. That was going to be interesting. _  
_

So for starters here's a quick cast list of the Bluebirds

Blake: Vanessa Hudgens  
Debbie: Zendaya  
Wendy: Hayley Kiyoko  
Sabrina: Nina Dobrev  
Nikki: Cara Delevingne  
Jo: Alexis Knapp  
Tracy: Emily Osment  
Gabby: Perrie Edwards  
Hilary: Hollie Cavanagh  
Lindsay: Schyler Dixon  
Cori: Bridgit Mendler  
Randi: Kay Panabaker

Now the songs are "Always Be My Baby" by Mariah Carey, "Find Your Love" by Drake, "Breakeven" by The Script, "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not" by Thompson Square, "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack and "Forgotten" by Avril. Please don't forget to review.


	28. Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle

Felicity's POV

We were in the final seconds of the soccer championship. We had a two goal lead and the opposing team was about to make a penalty kick. We were in a huddle.

"Alright, we're about to win. Even if Sara can't get the save, we'll still win." I stated. "Then we can celebrate."

"I bet you just can't wait to get home and fuck your girlfriend." Sara teased.

"You know Sara, you're always calling everyone lesbians, but I've never seen you with a boyfriend." I declared. At that point, the referee whistled and we had to go back on the field. Since we didn't need to, we didn't make a wall of bodies.

The girl kicked and it looked like an easy save, but Sara let it hit off her fingertips and go into the goal. The good news was the game was over, but I could tell the crowd was shocked.

Once we got into the locker room, instead of throwing soda everywhere, we saw Coach Tweedy who looked extremely pissed.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked.

"Coach, we won." Sara pointed out.

"I know that we won, but that should have been a shutout. I know that you could have made that save." Coach replied. "The victory party is cancelled."

On Monday, I walked into school wearing a floral dress with a red coat, tights, and black boots. It turned out that winning a soccer championship didn't make you a big shot, especially when the game ended like that one did. It was so bad that it made it on the internet. We were kind of a joke, all because Sara let the other team score out of spite. I couldn't help but wonder what things were like at the school that had lost the game.

I then saw something else. The football team had ganged up on Artie and covered him with slush. The worst part was because of his handicap, he would have a lot harder time cleaning up as opposed to the rest of us. I also wondered what kind of people would pick on a guy in a wheelchair. Seriously, that was practically a hate crime. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little, but it was just wrong. I knew what Sara's mom looked like she was found out her daughter was bullying Kate, maybe telling their parents would be a nice solution.

Kate's POV

We were in the choir room, all except for Blake. We were waiting for her to arrive some we could start rehearsing. Suddenly, the doors opened and she started singing.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live__  
__Take, take, take it all but you never give__  
__Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss__  
__Had your eyes wide open, why were they open_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash you tossed it in the trash you did__  
__To give me all your love is all I ever ask cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you, throw my hand on a blade for you__  
__I'd jump in front of a train for you, you know I'd do anything for you__  
__Oh I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain__  
__Yes I would die for you baby, but you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh you'd watch me burn down in flames__  
__You said you love me you're a liar cause you never ever, ever did baby_

_But Darling I'd still catch a grenade for you, throw my hand on a blade for you__  
__I'd jump in front of a train for you, you know I'd do anything for you__  
__I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain__  
__Yes I would die for you baby, but you won't do the same_

_No you won't do the same__  
__You wouldn't do the same__  
__No you'd never the same__  
__No, no, no_

It was kind of random how we just started singing like that. I expected a little more heads up than that. I decided to talk to Nikki about it.

"So does it always happen like that?" I asked.

"Yeah, Blake thinks that it's a good idea to always be prepared to sing, so we are." Nikki explained. "I take it things weren't like that at your old school."

"The Glee club wasn't exactly…popular." I replied.

"That must be why you seem to be uncomfortable with being one of the cool kids." She stated. "So I have to meet Jo. We're having dinner."

"You mean a date?" I asked.

"No, our families have always been friends and we usually go out to dinner together once a week." Nikki explained.

Being at Crawford definitely was different than McKinley.

Felicity's POV

It turned out that there was a solution to our problems with the football team was for them to join Glee club.

"Okay, so why am I here?" Sara asked.

"Coach Tweedy said that if you don't spend the week with us, she won't let you on the team next year." He explained.

"That's not fair." Sara argued.

"Well deal with it. All of you deal with it." He stated. I really did like how he was showing control. "Now Sam, Brittany, I heard you were working on something. So let us hear what you have."

_I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought hey__  
__You know this could be something__  
__Cause everything you do and word you say, you should nothing that it all takes my breath away__  
__And now I'm left with nothing _

**_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_**_**  
**_**_And maybe two is better than one_**_**  
**_**_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_**_**  
**_**_And you've already got me coming undone_**_**  
**_**_And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

**I remember every look upon your face,**_ the way you roll your eyes, the way you taste__  
__You make it hard for breathing__  
_**_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay_**_**  
**_**_I'm finally now believing _**

**_That maybe it's true that I can't live without you_**_**  
**_**_And maybe two is better than one_**_**  
**_**_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_**_**  
**_**_And you've already got me coming undone_**_**  
**_**_And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

"The girl with the Bieber cut has a nice voice." Azimio declared. At that a fight broke out in the choir room. Well I could see that the first rehearsal together was a success.

I was a little bit angry myself when I got home. I needed to let my frustration out a little. I didn't know why Mr. Schue thought that something like this would help.

"What's got so wound up?" Burt asked.

"Mr. Schuester thinks it's a good idea for us to have the football team in the choir room with us." I explained. "Not only is it extremely crowded, but they're douchebags. They were picking on this handicapped kid earlier today."

"Well sometimes, people can surprise you." He said.

"It's not going to work." I replied.

The next day, we learned that Sue was trying to shoot Brittany out of a cannon and Mr. Schue went to Figgins to stop it. I bet Sue wished that she had not resigned as principal. She had another epic freak-out when Figgins told her no. Seriously had no one thought it might be a good idea to medicate her because there was a problem there? Apparently it continued into the locker room. One of these days, Sue was going to get sued.

Sue ended up moving her cheerleading competition to the day of the football game and it meant that Quinn, Santana, and Brittany would be forced to choose sides. Mr. Schue also wanted us to perform the halftime, which I would do, if he didn't want the team to help. It was not a good time.

"So I want to do something that everyone loves: zombies." Mr. Schue explained. I was pretty sure everyone did not love zombies "We'll be performing 'Zombie' by the Pretty Reckless."

"Who is the Pretty Reckless?" Azimio asked. That only furthered my dislike for all of them.

"Alright, New Directions, Titans, we're going to Zombie Camp." Coach Bieste declared.

The rehearsing was not easy. The dancing was not working that well and we had too many people on the stage at once.

"Okay, it's good but let's put a little life into it." Mr. Schue declared.

"But we're dead." Sara pointed out. That was actually an intelligent statement.

"Then put some afterlife into it." Mr. Schue corrected. Okay, that seemed to work. It was very silly, but it kind of worked.

In the end, the cheerleaders ended up quitting. I couldn't believe it. They did look conflicted about it. I couldn't believe that they would agree to do anything with Sue.

In Glee Club, we were rehearsing "She's Not There" by The Zombies, who predated the zombie craze by a long time. The song didn't even have anything to do with zombies and I wasn't sure why we were doing it to be honest. The good news was the team was really starting to get into it. I couldn't believe that it was working.

Unfortunately, the hockey team seemed to take over throwing slushes at people and the football guys seemed like they dish it out but not take it. It caused them to not want to be on the team anymore. I couldn't believe that they were such big babies.

Kate's POV

After school, I invited Blake to get coffee with Felicity and I. I wanted us to get out of our uniforms, so I was wearing a blue and white striped sweater a black blazer and black floral skirt and white boots with a skull necklace. I still didn't know when or how to ask her out.

"I don't mean to brag but you better bring it at Regionals." Blake declared. "We are going to be awesome."

"I don't really feel like talking trash right now." Felicity admitted. "I'm kind of down because the football team quit. Everyone who isn't in Glee club won't play because they don't want to do the halftime show with us."

"The good news is you only need a few more guys. High school football only requires nine players minimum." Blake stated.

"How do you know this?" I questioned.

"My brother used to play football." She answered.

Felicity's POV

The next day, Coach Bieste still wouldn't let the team play if they wouldn't perform with us. That was when I decided to bring up my idea.

"So I have this idea." I replied. "Since the football team won't be in the Glee club, maybe the Glee club could be the football team."

"You mean all of us?" Sara asked.

"Yes, girls can play football. There are no rules against it." I explained.

"That sounds like a terrible idea." Sam remarked. "I mean not because you're girls, but because you don't have experience. Not to mention, you could get hurt."

"We thought about, but you guys don't need us to play. You just need us on the field." Mercedes pointed out. We were probably going to lose, but at least they'd get to play.

"Speak for yourself. I want to play receiver." I explained.

"What do your parents have to say about this?" Mr. Schue asked.

"We all have signed permission slips." Tina answered.

"It looks like we've got a team." Coach Bieste replied.

On game night, we went onto the field. Things were not going well. A few of the girls didn't even understand how to play. The first play of the game was a Pick-Six. At halftime, we were down 17-0. Tina managed to recover a fumble, but she was stopped short of the goal line and got hit hard. We were able to get a field goal out of it, but that was it.

"Puck, when the half ends, I need you to convince Karofsky and the rest of guys to do the halftime show with us." I told him.

"Where are you going?" Rex asked.

"We can't have a halftime show without cheerleaders." I stated. I ran off and toward the bus where Brittany, Quinn and Santana were looking at the cannon. "Would you be interested in not-dying by any chance?"

"What are you doing here?" Quinn questioned.

"I need you to come with me. Sue doesn't care about any of you. She's willing to let Brittany die in a fiery explosion." I pointed out. "Plus you love music and this will get you farther than the Cheerios will."

"Okay, we'll do it." Quinn agreed.

"Bus leaves in five ladies." Sue stated.

"Fuck you, we quit." Santana declared.

Puck managed to convince everyone to come back. I knew I needed to hug him, but that could wait until after the performance.

_I'm not listening to you__  
__I am wandering right through resistance__  
__With no purpose and no drive__  
__Cause in the end we're all alive, alive_

_Two thousand years I've been awake__  
__Waiting for the day to shake _

_Dear all of you who've wronged me, I am, I am a zombie__  
__Again, again you want me to fall on my head__  
__I am, I am, I am a zombie, hello, hello, hello you push me__  
__To go, to go, to go before I lie down dead_

_Dear all of you who've wronged me, I am, I am a zombie__  
__Again, again you want me to fall on my head__  
__I am, I am, I am a zombie, hello, hello, hello you push me__  
__To go, to go, to go before I lie down dead_

I decided to stay on the team and they respected it because I actually wanted a chance to play and so did Sara. They seemed to be scared by the zombie makeup and I even ended up catching the game-winning touchdown pass.

On Monday, I went to talk to Sara at school. I had something that I needed to discuss with her.

"So if you want to join the Glee club fulltime, you're going to have to make things right with Kate." I declared.

"I'm not joining the Glee club." She declared. "I stayed for the week like I was supposed to. I just won two state championships. I'm on top of the world now and I don't need your Glee club.

She then walked away and I saw Quinn once again dressed in plain clothes.

"So I wanted to thank you for what you did." She remarked. "It reminds me why I love you."

She then gave me a peck on the lips and walked away.

So that Quinn and Felicity kiss finally happened and Sara was in Glee club but left. The songs are "Grenade" by Bruno Mars and "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift. Please don't forget to review.


	29. Silly Love Songs

Kate's POV

Valentine's Day was this week and I was nervous. Last year I had a girlfriend for Valentine's Day, even though I was never intimate with her. I couldn't help but wonder if it was normal to date someone for months and not have sex with them. Was I just a wimp for not doing it with her? Or was it okay to not lose your virginity in high school. I was pretty sure that I wasn't the only high school to have never had sex. There was nothing wrong with me waiting for everything to be right for me.

Of course if I could have sex with someone, that person would probably be Blake. The only problem was that she was seemingly completely oblivious to the fact that I liked her. At least I hoped that she was oblivious about it and wasn't just toying with my feelings because that wouldn't be cool.

Felicity's POV

School on Monday was weird. I was not just some girl anymore. I was the girl whose idea won the Football championship and I was the girl who won the girl. Suddenly, everyone wanted to hang out with me and it was kind of weird.

Of course was on my mind was the kiss that Quinn had given me. At first, I wasn't even sure if it had actually happened. We hadn't talked about because I didn't know what to say. Things would be awkward because we were already so close, but she kissed me on the lips. Why would she do that? Was she growing attracted to me the way that I was to her? Maybe Kate was right and I was gay. (But I wasn't attracted to her because that would be weird, especially since the two of us were family now) I just needed to get her to kiss me again so I could have some clarity.

Kate's POV

One thing that I noticed was that the school had really weird Valentine's decorations.

"What the fuck is this?" I asked as I held up two dogs kissing.

"It's puppy love." Blake answered. "It's adorable. You know Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday."

"Really?" I responded.

"I think it's great that there's a day to tell someone that you love them." She replied. "This year I want to do something really crazy, so I'm going to need your opinion on it. There's this girl that I have a crush on and I want to tell her how I feel. So do you think singing to someone on Valentine's Day is okay?"

Was she talking about me? I really hoped that she was talking about me.

"No." I answered. Finally it came our turn in line. Blake ordered for both of us. "You know my coffee order?"

"Of course." Blake remarked. "And I'm paying too."

"I think I like Valentine's Day a lot more." I told the cashier before I left.

Felicity's POV

Mr. Schue wrote LOVE in red with a heart around on the board.

"If you haven't guessed, this week we will be singing love songs." He remarked. "I want you to sing what you think is the world's greatest love song."

"Mr. Schue, I have an idea." I interrupted. "With Regionals coming up, I think this would be a great time for a fundraiser. I was thinking of a kissing booth. It's a good way to make people feel special."

"Why would anyone pay to kiss you?" Santana asked. "You're not worth a dollar. You couldn't get that on the streets."

"Do you ever get tired of being a bitch?" I responded.

"No, but it doesn't matter because everyone loves me." Santana replied.

"No, we don't." Tina stated.

"All you ever do is insult us." Quinn added. "Maybe you should face reality and realize that the only job you will ever have is as a stripper."

That made run out Santana crying. I didn't think that she deserved that. I would have to talk to her about it.

"That was uncalled for." I stated.

"Okay, maybe I got a little carried away." She admitted. "But I'm not going to apologize to her for it. In other news, I found out what song I'm going to sing."

_I'm wearing thin, I couldn't tell you  
The city I'm in, the streets and the buildings, the places I've been  
Or where the stars go when it's daylight again or where the time went  
Oh who can save me now _

_My life in the rearview, I'm running from Jesus  
Don't know where I'm going to  
I got nothing to lose, I'm fighting my demons  
Been looking for someone like you, I've been looking for someone like you_

_When the stars explode and I'm alone  
When they start to see the smoke and I'm finally burned out  
I need someone to carry me home safe and sound _

_My life in the rearview, I'm running from Jesus  
Don't know where I'm going to  
I got nothing to lose, I'm fighting my demons  
Been looking for someone like you, I've been looking for someone like you_

_My life in the rearview, I'm running from Jesus  
Don't know where I'm going to  
I got nothing to lose, I'm fighting my demons  
Been looking for someone like you, I've been looking for someone like you_

Kate's POV

After school, we were in Glee club rehearsal, which was what we supposed to be doing.

"So I've called you all here to ask a favor of you." Blake declares. "I'll be brief. Simply put, I'm in love. I'm not good at talking about my feelings. I'm better at singing them, which I why I am imploring your help. I want us to serenade this girl off campus."

I could tell that they didn't seem to like the idea. All of the chatter seemed to be upsetting Celine, our bluebird.

"The Bluebirds don't sing in public." Wendy declared.

"All we ever do is sing here." Blake argued. "Sectionals was the first time we've performed somewhere else. It's time for a change."

I was about to lend my support for the idea, but someone else beat me to it.

"I agree." Sabrina stated. "I think that we can make an exception. Where do you want to perform?"

"The Gap." Blake answered. "It's where the girl that I like works."

That night, Felicity and I were in our pajamas. Even though we weren't sharing a room anymore, I needed to talk to her.

"So today I found out that Blake likes another girl." I told her. "I thought she was pining over me."

"Well you could have been more assertive in how you feel." She remarked. "If you like a girl, you shouldn't wait around for her to ask you out. Let her know how you feel, but I think you should at least let her sing to this other girl."

"So what's going on in your life?" I asked.

"Well I have a secret that I'd really like to keep between the two of us and I'd also like you to not freak out about." She replied.

"What?" I questioned.

"The other day, Quinn kissed me in the hall." Felicity stated. I knew it! "I've been developing feelings for her recently and I'm confused by the kiss. I want her to kiss me again."

"Why don't you just follow your own advice and ask her how she feels?" I suggested.

"Well it's different with you and Blake because both of you know that you like girls." She pointed out. It seemed like she would have to figure it out on her own.

The next day we were doing our performance. It was a little weird to be in my uniform out of school. It also felt weird being inside of the GAP. We all just randomly broke into song.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need-to-know if you don't know just how I feel  
Then me show no that I'm for real, if all things in time, time will reveal_

_One: you're like a dream true, Two: just wanna be with you  
Three: girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
Four: repeat steps one through three, Five: make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one_

_Say farewell to the dark night I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child whose life has just begun  
You came and breathed new life into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the lifeline just in the nick of time yeah_

_One: you're like a dream true, Two: just wanna be with you  
Three: girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me  
Four: repeat steps one through three, Five: make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one_

Unfortunately for Blake and fortunately for me, the girl didn't really like the performance. I knew that she would need me to cheer her up, but I decided that I wouldn't talk to her immediately about it. I wanted to let her deal with it on her own first. I would probably talk to her about it the next day at school. I just hoped that she would be okay with everything. I didn't know if it was her first heartbreak, but the first was usually the hardest. As Cat Stevens (or Yusuf Islam) said, the first cut is the deepest.

Felicity's POV

The kissing booth was going well. I wore a gradient blue sweater and a pink lace skirt with black boots. Unfortunately, no one else wanted to help, so I had to be the one to do all of the kisses. Additionally, Quinn didn't seem to be particularly interested in kissing me. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. I looked at her in the hallway and our eyes met and I couldn't help but wonder if it meant anything. I was never good at telling if someone liked me or not and now was no different especially since it was a girl this time.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Santana grabbed me and put me in a liplock. She even put her tongue down my throat. I then pushed her away and I felt her put something in my bra.

"Keep the change." She said as I pulled a five dollar bill. Well I felt violated. At that moment, I decided to take action. I texted Quinn to meet me in the auditorium after school.

"So why did you want to see me?" She asked when we were both in there.

"I had a song that I wanted to sing to you." I told her.

_Will you count me in?_

_I've been awake for a while now__  
__You tuck me in just like a child now__  
__Cause every time I see your bubbly face__  
__I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes and I crinkle my nose__  
__Wherever it goes I always know__  
__That you make me smile please stay for a while now__  
__Just take your time wherever you go_

_What am I gonna say__  
__When you make me feel this way?__  
__I just mmm…_

_I've been asleep for a while now__  
__You tucked me in just like a child now__  
__Cause every time you hold me in your arms__  
__I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul and I lose all control__  
__When you kiss my nose, the feelings show__  
__Cause you make me smile Baby just take your time now__  
__Holding me tight wherever…wherever…wherever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

She then came over to me.

"Took you long enough." She said before she kissed and pretty soon the two of us were making out and it felt good.

The following day, we were in Glee club and Tina was singing a song to Mike when she suddenly broke down in tears. At least that was what I thought happened. My head was starting to her and my vision was a little blurry. Quinn didn't look so hot either.

"Mr. Schue, I don't feel so good." I stated.

"Me either." Quinn replied.

"Let me guess, you have a sore throat, your glands are swollen and you feel feverish." Santana replied. "It sounds like you have mono, otherwise known as the kissing disease. It generally spreads from the tongue."

"Well it's not like they were kissing." Rex stated.

"How about we just stop talking about it and let Felicity and I go to the nurse." Quinn suggested.

The nurse confirmed that we did indeed have mono.

"Santana is such a bitch." I declared. "I'm sorry for giving this to you."

"It's not your fault. It's hers." She assured me.

Kate's POV

I wore a blue sweater dress with a red scarf and matching heels. I was going to be performing at Breadstix's Lonely Hearts Club night.

"So are you okay?" I asked Blake. She was there to watch me.

"I can't believe how stupid I was." She stated. "I make this romantic gesture and she rejects me."

"You know when I heard you talking earlier, I thought you were talking about me." I admitted.

"Oh." She remarked.

"Yeah." I replied. "I have to sing."

It was kind of fitting that since it was a lonely hearts club that I was singing a song by a former Beatle.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time, you hung me on a line  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a girl, maybe I'm a lonely girl in the middle of something_  
_That she doesn't really understand, maybe I'm a girl_  
_You're the only woman who could ever help me_  
_Baby, won't you help me to understand_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time  
Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song, you right me when I'm wrong  
Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a girl, maybe I'm a lonely girl in the middle of something  
That she doesn't really understand, maybe I'm a girl  
You're the only woman who could ever help me  
Baby, won't you help me to understand_

_Maybe I'm amazed by you _

It turned out that I was right. Valentine's Day did suck, but I was okay with that._  
_

So Blake and Kate's Valentine's Day didn't go as planned and neither did Felicity and Quinn's. The songs are "Someone Like You" by Boys Like Girls, "Back At One" by Brian McKnight, "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat and "Maybe I'm Amazed" by Paul McCartney. Please don't forget to review.


	30. Comeback

Felicity's POV

I was finally free of mono and ready to go back to school. I had to make up a story to tell my mom and Burt because I didn't want them to know that I was kissing my best friend or that I was technically been sexually assaulted. It was more of a headache than the one that had accompanied the disease. Of course there was one person that I couldn't fool.

"So how did you really get mono?" Kate asked me as I got ready for school. I had just come out of the shower and was doing my makeup.

"I told you. I must have got it from a water fountain." I replied.

"The chance of getting it from a water fountain is extremely low." She argued. "You would have had to have used the water fountain immediately after the person with mono. I think you got it from kissing someone."

"Fine, Santana forced her tongue down my throat." I relented.

"Why would she do that?" Kate challenged.

"She wanted to get back at Quinn." I explained.

"Well Quinn got mono too. Did she kiss her as well?" Kate inquired. I couldn't help but sigh because I had to tell her.

"No. Quinn got it from kissing me." I admitted.

"So you're saying that you were kissing Quinn?" She replied. I nodded and she smiled.

"Don't say anything." I warned her.

"I knew it." She declared.

"Don't you need to get to school?" I asked her. I wasn't just saying to get out of the situation. Crawford Country Day was considerably farther away than McKinley and she was driving there. It was one of the biggest downsides of her going there.

"You're lucky that I do, but we are not done talking about this." She said.

I couldn't help but sigh. One thing that I had to deal with was the fact that Quinn wasn't answering any of my calls. I literally hadn't talked to her at all since the day at the nurse's office.

I got dressed and headed to school myself. I wore a pink and white long-sleeved tee with a burgundy lace pleated skirt and black tights with pink heels. I couldn't help but notice that my style had become girlier since I moved in with Kate. There was a possibility that the clothes I was wearing were hers, but I stopped keeping track.

_I hung up the phone tonight, something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized and I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone all that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love, is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you, are you holding back like the way you do  
Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away but I know this crush aint going away_

_Why do I keep running from the truth, all I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized and I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone all that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love, is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you, are you holding back like the way you do  
Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away but I know this crush aint going away_

Later in the day, Sue appeared to be having another breakdown in the hallway. If she'd gone crazy, she needed to be in a psych ward, not at a school where she was a danger to people. Why would Figgins not fire her? Her tenure couldn't cover everything. She lost. It was probably time for someone else to take over. The only reason that I could think of for her she still being employed was that she must have had pictures of Figgins some committing horrible acts.

When we got to Glee Club, Sue was there. Apparently she was going to be singing with us for a little while.

"Guys, Sue has had her recent setbacks, just like we've had in the past." Mr. Schue explained. "She is a proven champion, though. We could do worse than to have that kind of a winning record in our midst."

No we couldn't.

"Need I remind you that the last time that she helped us, she gave our set list to the other teams." I pointed out.

"Let me break it down for you, I am no longer a threat to you people." Sue stated. That I didn't believe. "I'm just hoping that you singing and dancing will pull me out of my doldrums and give me a reason to live. Is that too much to ask?"

"Guys, it's settled. Sue's going to be with us for the week. We're be facing the Warblers and Aural Intensity again." Mr. Schue told us. I couldn't believe we were facing the butt-kissers yet again. "Now I know Sam had something that he wanted to sing. Take it away whenever you're ready."

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh _

_You know love me, I know you care__  
__Just shout whenever, and I'll be there__  
__You are my love, you are my heart__  
__And we would never ever, ever be apart__  
__Are we an item, girl quit playing__  
__We're just friends, what are you saying__  
__Said there's another look right in my eyes__  
__My first love broke my heart for the first time _

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh__  
__I'm like baby, baby, baby, no__  
__I'm like baby, baby, baby oh__  
__I thought you'd always be mine__  
__Baby, baby, baby, oh__  
__Baby, baby, baby, no__  
__Baby, baby, baby, oh__  
__I thought you'd always be mine _

_When I was thirteen, I had my first love__  
__There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us__  
__No one could ever come above__  
__She had me going crazy, I was starstruck__  
__She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks__  
__She made me heart pound and skip a beat when I see her on the street__  
__And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend__  
__She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing__  
__And now my heart is breaking but I just kept saying _

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh__  
__I'm like baby, baby, baby, no__  
__I'm like baby, baby, baby oh__  
__I thought you'd always be mine__  
__Baby, baby, baby, oh__  
__Baby, baby, baby, no__  
__Baby, baby, baby, oh__  
__I thought you'd always be mine _

Wow, that was kind of hot. It made me a little bit wet even. I couldn't believe that someone singing and dancing a Justin Bieber song could get me so hot and bothered. While it distracted me a little, I needed to focus on Quinn.

"So what did you think?" Sam asked me after the performance.

"It was good." I declared before I noticed the look on his face. "Oh wait, were you singing that for me? Sam, I can't."

"Didn't you break up with me because I wasn't being romantic enough for you?" He questioned.

"No, that wasn't it." I answered. "My heart was drifting away from you and I couldn't be with you anymore. It's about anything that you did or didn't do."

I then walked away. Just because his performance turned me on didn't mean that I wanted to be with him again. It was more complicated than that. I didn't know if I was a lesbian or what, but I did know that I wasn't really interested in being with Sam at the moment. I just wanted to be with Quinn.

"So what are you and Quinn doing tonight?" Kate asked me once I got home.

"We're not doing anything." I answered.

"Aren't you two dating?" She responded.

"No, I haven't even spoken to her lately." I stated.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because she's been avoiding me. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." I declared.

"Go to her house." She told me.

"What?" I replied.

"She can't tell you to leave." She pointed out. "You're Beth's co-guardian."

"You know that might just be crazy enough to work." I admitted.

I then headed to the Fabray house and rang the doorbell. I then realized that I had a key and just went inside. I began to walk through the house.

"Hello? Quinn?" I asked.

"What are you doing here?" She replied. "I was ready to call the cops."

"You wouldn't talk to me and I figured since I have a legal right to see Beth, you would have to." I explained.

"I don't have anything to say to you. We kissed and it's no big deal." She remarked.

"Yes, it is a big deal and I know that you felt something for me." I replied. "Since this is the way that we typically express our feelings, I have prepared a song to sing."

I then headed over to the piano.

_I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Come on get higher, come on get higher, come get higher _

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong, it's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher, so come on and get higher  
Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms._

"Felicity, I don't know what to say to you." She remarked. "If we come out and say that we're in a relationship, there won't be any going back."

"Well there isn't anything wrong with us being in a relationship." I pointed out. "A few people at school already think that we're dating. I know that it's kind of scary, but I think that we're ready for that. We can do this together."

_So lately been wondering who will take my place__  
__When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall, and fall upon us all__  
__In between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

_If I could, then I would__  
__I'll go wherever you will go__  
__Way up high or down low__  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart__  
__Run away with my hope__  
__Run away with my love_

_I know now just quite how__  
__My life and love might still go on__  
__In your heart in your mind__  
__I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would__  
__I'll go wherever you will go__  
__Way up high or down low__  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time__  
__I'll go wherever you will go__  
__If I could make you mine__  
__I'll go wherever you will go__  
__I'll go wherever you will go_

The next day, the two of us walked into school together holding hands. We got a few stares, but I didn't let anyone say anything to me. I was proud to be with my girlfriend and there was nothing that anyone could say to make me think otherwise. I would just give them a big middle finger because I didn't care.

During rehearsal, r. Schue had us all wearing plaid shirts, (and Sue who was wearing a plaid jumpsuit) and jeans and performing a song by My Chemical Romance.

_Sing it out, boy you got to see what tomorrow brings__  
__Sing it out, girl you got to be what tomorrow needs__  
__For every time that they want to count you out__  
__And use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls__  
__Every time that you're losing sing it for the world__  
__Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts__  
__Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts__  
__Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind__  
__Sing about everyone that you left behind__  
__Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

_Cleaned up corporation progress, dying in the process__  
__Children that can talk about living on the railways, people moving sideways__  
__Sell it to your last days, buy yourself the motivation, generation nothing__  
__Nothing but a dead scene, product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted__  
__But a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the process and the ones who wanna get away__  
__Keep running _

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls__  
__Every time that you're losing sing it for the world__  
__Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts__  
__Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts__  
__Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind__  
__Sing about everyone that you left behind__  
__Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

"That was great." Rex declared. "But I don't think that we should perform that at Regionals, I think it would be great if we wrote our own songs."

"You know I think that actually sounds like a good idea." I agreed. I would have to get to work on that when I got home."

So there wasn't a lot of Kate in this chapter, but having her at all considering Kurt wasn't in the episode is still good. The songs are "Crush" by David Archuleta, "Come On Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson and "Wherever You Will Go" by The Calling. Please don't forget to review.


	31. Blame It on the Alcohol

Felicity's POV

The strangest thing has been going on over the past week. A disturbingly high number (aka more than zero) of students were coming to school drunk. I didn't know why anyone would feel the need to do so. If someone hated school that much that they had to take some kind of substance to make it more enjoyable, they would probably just be better off dropping out. It would be better for teachers because they wouldn't have to deal with unruly students anymore and could focus more on the teaching. Some students just needed to be left behind.

"Why is everyone coming to school drunk?" I asked Quinn.

"It probably has to do with all of the club music on the radio." The blonde replied.

Conveniently, this week was going to be alcohol-awareness week. At the end of the week, there was going to be a special appearance with Drew Barrymore to talk about the dangers of teen drinking. I wasn't sure how Figgins managed to get her, but it seemed cool.

On top of that, we were also going to be doing a song. I knew that there were a lot of songs about drinking, but there weren't a lot of songs about not drinking. I knew a few. My favorite was by Carrie Underwood.

_Standing at the back door she tried to make it fast__  
__One tear hit the hardwood, it fell like broken glass__  
__She said "Sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back let's face it"_

_For one split second, she almost turned around__  
__But that would be like pouring raindrops back into a cloud__  
__So she took another step and said "I see the way out and I'm gonna take it"_

_Oh I don't wanting spend my life jaded, waiting__  
__To wake up one day and find__  
__That I let all these years go by wasted__  
__Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing__  
__The still of the morning, the color of the night__  
__I aint spending a no more time wasted _

_She kept driving along till the moon and the sun were floating side by side__  
__He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear for the first time in a while _

_Oh I don't wanting spend my life jaded, waiting__  
__To wake up one day and find__  
__That I let all these years go by wasted__  
__Oh I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing__  
__The still of the morning, the color of the night__  
__I aint spending a no more time wasted _

_I aint spending a no more time wasted _

Another thing that I found out was that Sue had taken over Aural Intensity. Apparently you didn't have to work for the school to be coach.

Puck was currently in the choir room with Rex. He was trying to convince him to throw a party. I couldn't help but wonder how everyone was doing with the songwriting. I was working on something even if I might not ever be able to get anyone to hear it.

Later in the day, I found that there was going to be a party at Rex's house and everyone in Glee club was invited. I wondered if we could convince Judy to watch Beth for the night so Quinn and I could go. I went home and tried to figure out something to wear to it, which did not go unnoticed by Kate.

"What are you doing with all these clothes?" My stepsister asked.

"I'm getting ready for a party at Rex's, but I don't know what to wear." I explained.

"I'll help you if you let me come with and invite Blake." She offered.

"How do you even know Blake will want to go?" I inquired.

"That's irrelevant to whether or not I help you." She pointed out.

"Fine, you can help." She agreed with a sigh.

Kate's POV

I went through Felicity's closet and pulled out a salmon sweater with a black lace knee-length skirt and brown boots with a necklace with four chains. At that point, I called Blake.

"What's up?" She answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me." I stated.

"Where is it?" Blake responded.

"It's at this friend of mine's house." I declared. Well I wasn't sure if I could consider Rex a friend.

"I guess I could stop by." She said. "Do you think you can pick me up?"

"Sure." I agreed. It was at that time that I realized that I needed to get dressed myself. I quickly put on a teal Aztec-printed belted dress with a pleated skirt and matching heels with a blue headband because I didn't have a teal one and a gold bracelet. I'd never been to a party before and wondered what it would be like.

When we got to the party, I noticed that Rex was dressed as…I don't really know, but it didn't look normal. The party seemed pretty dull until Puck broke into the liquor cabinet and started to pass them around. I decided to abstain because I wanted to impress Blake and didn't like how being drunk felt last time. It did get the party started though.

_We'll be singing when we're winning__  
__We'll be singing _

_I get knocked down, but I get up again__  
__You're never gonna keep me down__  
__I get knocked down, but I get up again__  
__You're never gonna keep me down__  
__I get knocked down, but I get up again__  
__You're never gonna keep me down__  
__I get knocked down, but I get up again__  
__You're never gonna keep me down _

_Pissing the night away__  
__Pissing the night away_

_He drinks a whiskey, he drinks a vodka__  
__He drinks a lager drink, he drinks a cider drink__  
__He sings the songs that remind him of the good times__  
__He sings the songs that remind him of the better times _

_Oh Danny Boy, Danny Boy, Danny Boy _

_I get knocked down, but I get up again__  
__You're never gonna keep me down__  
__I get knocked down, but I get up again__  
__You're never gonna keep me down__  
__I get knocked down, but I get up again__  
__You're never gonna keep me down__  
__I get knocked down, but I get up again__  
__You're never gonna keep me down _

_Pissing the night away__  
__Pissing the night away_

At that point, Brittany started to take her clothes off. Well it definitely got interesting fast.

Felicity's POV

So the party seemed to be more fun when you drank, but I had already volunteered to be the designated driver.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Kate asked as she danced around me.

"I'm a designated driver." I told her. "Are you not drinking?"

"I'm still trying to impress Blake." She answered as I noticed Quinn beating on Puck. Blake then came over, looking sloshed.

"Hey, it's so cool that you're Kate's sister." The younger remarked. "And that you're as short as I am."

"Are you having fun, Blake?" Kate asked before she dragged her away.

"Felicity, we have a problem." Rex told me.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"The problem is that you're not drunk." He remarked. He probably didn't intend for that come off as so creepy. "Will you stop moving?"

"Rex, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you've had way too much." I stated. I remembered my first time drunk and it really wasn't that pleasure of an experience. I spent half of the night throwing up.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Rex announced. I knew that that nothing good ever came from that game. Sam and Brittany were the first ones to kiss each other.

"Hey, I own those lips." Santana shouted. I figured that it was just the incoherent babbling of a crazy drunk. She wasn't even playing.

Next Rex spun it and it landed on Blake. Well that would be interesting. The two of them proceeded to start making out.

"We should sing something together." Blake suggested.

"Why is everyone kissing but me?" Quinn asked angrily. "Why aren't you kissing me?"

I then gave her a kiss on the lips as Rex and Blake began to sing.

_The top down in the summer sun, the day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
_**The sky was burning up like fireworks, you made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But boy in case you haven't heard**

_**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover, I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight, so don't call me crying, say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip could make me sick I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober **_

_All the time I wasted on you, _**all the bull that you put me through  
**_**I'm checking into rehab cause everything that we had didn't mean a thing to you**_

_**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober **_

_**I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight, so don't call me crying, say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip could make me sick I used to be love drunk but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over **_

_I still taste it on my tongue but now it's over _

As I was driving Quinn home, she kept leaning against me. I had to push her away so I wouldn't crash.

"I want you to lick my pussy." She whispered.

"That's probably not a very good idea." I stated. "You're pretty drunk right now."

"No I'm not." She argued. I couldn't help but wonder why that was the go-to response for drunk people.

"I'm just gonna get you tucked into bed." I said. She was going to be feeling it in the morning.

Kate's POV

I ended up taking Blake home with me. I figured that she wouldn't want her parents to see her like she was.

"Can you help me out of my clothes?" She questioned.

"You mean for sleeping, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, that." She replied as I unzipped her dress and reached for her necklace that she always wore. "Not that."

"Are you sure?" I asked. It didn't look very comfortable to sleep in.

"I'm thirsty." She said. I went down to the kitchen to get her drink, but by the time I came back up, she was asleep. I sighed and changed and got into bed next to her. It wasn't what I thought my first time sharing a bed with a girl would be like.

When I woke up in the morning, I found a note thanking me but no Blake. I supposed it was a good thing that we didn't sleep together.

Felicity's POV

When I got to school, I was surprised. It looked like everyone was still hungover. How can someone be hungover so long? Did none of them have access to the internet? It was how I learned to cure Quinn's hangover. Of course, there was also Artie's suggestion which was more drinking. How could anyone possibly think that was a good idea?

There was also another thing that I had to worry about and it was Rex going gaga over Blake. There was so much wrong with that. Well he wasn't singing GaGa, but it was still pretty weird. What kind of guy would pursue a lesbian? Of course, Rex was still too innocent to have any ill intent. He probably just didn't realize that she was a lesbian and there was always the possibility that she could be bi. It was possible that I was bi. I mean I did have a girlfriend, but even if she was, it would be rude to go after someone that you friend liked. It was against the friend code or whatever.

On Friday before the performance, I could tell that everyone was drunk. We were in for a disaster. I also didn't know why we chose a song that glamorized partying and drinking.

_Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Oh, that stuff makes me freaking crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out_

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone  
Get your hands off this glass, last call, my ass  
Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no friend, no doubt, all-in, balls out_

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning_

Before we could finish the song, Brittany and Santana spewed. I jumped out of the way so none of it landed on me.

Fortunately, Figgins seemed to think that it was all part of the show, but Mr. Schue was disappointed in us. I didn't think that it would make any difference to say that I hadn't drank anything. I just hoped that the incident would scare them into never drinking again. Hopefully there would not be any more burning anything to the ground in the future.

Kate's POV

I was at the Lima Bean with Blake. Things were a little weird between us. We hadn't really talked that much. I figured it would probably be best to put the events of that night behind us.

"Blake, I have to do this sober." Rex interrupted before he kissed her. She backed away.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "I kissed you during spin the bottle because that is how the game is played. I was having fun, but you are not going to do something like that ever again. I am a lesbian. I like girls."

Well, that made me feel a little better. _  
_

So Blake did not flirt with bisexuality. There does seem to be something weird about her though. The songs are "Wasted" by Carrie Underwood, "Tubthumping" Chumbawumba, "Love Drunk" by Boys Like Girls and "Burn It to the Ground" by Nickelback. Please don't forget to review.


	32. Sexy

Felicity's POV

Sex. It was something that I was thinking about lately. It was something that I wasn't having. It was something that I didn't really know anything about. I wasn't entirely sure how things worked with two girls. I wasn't someone who actively searched that stuff out and I wasn't sure how to get the information, especially considering the parental controls that were on the computer. The problem was the controls filtered anything related to lesbian, even though not everything involving lesbians was pornographic. I was pretty sure most stuff related to lesbians was not pornographic but I couldn't find out.

I couldn't talk to my mom about it because I had little reason to believe that my mom knew anything about it and I didn't want to know if she did. Plus, I hadn't even told her that Quinn and I were beginning to explore a relationship.

There was someone that I could possibly talk to about it. I wasn't sure if she had had sex at all, but she was my best bet to talk to. I went up to her room to see if she could provide me with any useful information. She was wearing a navy nightie and had her hair in pigtails since it was close to bedtime.

"Hey, Sis, what's up?' She asked.

"I needed to talk to you about something." I declared. "What do you know about sex, specifically with girls?"

Kate's POV

Felicity wanted to talk to me about sex. Why did she want to talk to me? Didn't she know that I hadn't had it? Perhaps she didn't and she expected me to give her some kind of wisdom. It was kind of awkward and I didn't know how I was supposed to tell her that I was still a virgin.

"Kate?" She asked.

"I've never had sex." I stated.

"I knew that but I was wondering if you knew anything about it at all." She told me. "I don't even know how it's supposed to work. I would think that you would at least know about that. I can't go on the internet to find anything out."

"Well I do know that lesbians like to use their fingers." I remarked with a bright blush "And I think their tongues too."

"Do you know anything else?" She asked.

"No." I answered. I had heard there was something else but I didn't know what it was.

"Well thanks for the help." She stated before she left the room.

Felicity's POV

The next morning at school, I wore a pink V-neck sheer blouse with black edges and cuffs with jeans and a pair of pink and black Nikes with red nail polish. I was feeling a little better with what Kate told me and I was a little surprised that I hadn't figured that out myself because those were things that I liked. I couldn't help but wonder if there was anything else. I would still have to talk to Quinn about it.

One thing that was happening was we had a substitute for Sex Ed this week, ironically because our old teacher got chlamydia. Anyway, it meant that my least favorite sub was back. Yes, they let Miss Holiday come back to the school.

I decided to sing as I walked down the hall.

_Here we are and I can't think from all the pills hey  
Start the car and take me home  
Here we are and you're too drunk to hear a word I say  
Start the car and take me home _

_Just tonight, I will stay and we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes, it's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through then it's all because of you  
Just tonight, just tonight_

_Do you understand who I am, do you wanna know  
Can you really see through me now, I'm about to go _

_Just tonight I won't leave and I'll lie and you'll believe  
Just tonight I will see that it's all because of me _

_Just tonight, I will stay and we'll throw it all away  
When the light hits your eyes, it's telling me I'm right  
And if I, I am through then it's all because of you  
Just tonight, just tonight_

_Just tonight (do you understand who I am) it's all because of you  
Just tonight (do you understand who I am) it's all because of you  
Just tonight (do you understand who I am) it's all because of you  
Just tonight, just tonight _

To make matters worse, Mr. Schue invited her back to Glee Club. He really seemed to be okay with the fact that she temporary took his job and probably would do it again if she had the chance. I didn't understand how anyone could like her.

Kate's POV

At school, I couldn't help be a little distracted when I was in rehearsal. I still couldn't believe that Felicity had come to me about sex. Why would she come to be me about sex? It really didn't make any sense. Granted, I was the only one that she knew personally who had experience with girls, but she probably would have been better off talking to Blake about it, even though I wasn't sure if she wanted Blake to know about it, or she didn't want to talk with her about anything before Regionals because she was quite competitive.

"Kate, what's got you distracted?" Blake asked me.

"Can I talk to you outside?' I requested before we went into the hallway.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Last night my sister asked me about sex and I couldn't help but be a little confused." I admitted. "I don't much about sex. I don't really consider myself sexy. How do I even know if I'm sexy or not?"

"What's sexier than a girl in a school uniform?" Blake asked. I could think of a few things.

"Sure you think that, but do we know guys actually think that? What if the schoolgirl fantasy is just a myth?" I challenged.

"You bring up a good point. We should test theory to find out." She declared. She then took me back into the room. "Girls, I'd like to suggest that we put together a sexy performance. We can get the help of Brother School Dalton Academy."

For the performance, we kept the uniform mostly the same, except we wore miniskirts. The boys looked to be a little interested. We were performing a disco classic that we had rearranged with an electric guitar.

_Sitting here eating my heart out waiting  
Waiting for some lover to call  
Dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
Almost rang the phone off the wall_

_Looking for some hot stuff baby this evening_  
_I need some hot stuff baby tonight_  
_I want some hot stuff baby this evening_  
_Gotta have some hot stuff, gotta have some love tonight_  
_I need hot stuff, I want some hot stuff_  
_I need some hot stuff_

_Looking for a lover who needs another  
Don't want another night on my own  
Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
Wanna bring a wild man back home_

_Gotta have some hot love baby this evening_  
_I need some hot stuff baby tonight_  
_I want some hot stuff baby this evening_  
_Gotta have some loving , gotta have love tonight_  
_I need hot stuff, hot love_  
_Looking for hot love_

_Looking for some hot stuff baby this evening  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evening  
Gotta have some hot stuff, gotta have some love tonight  
I need hot stuff, I want some hot stuff  
I need some hot stuff _

I felt really good after the performance. A few guys tried to give me their numbers, but I turned them away.

"You are definitely sexy." Blake told me.

Felicity's POV

I still hadn't had the chance to talk to Quinn to see if she wanted to have sex. She had only had it once and that was with Puck while she was drunk. She was basically having a new first time since she barely remembered anything and she never slept with Sam. It was going to be big and I didn't know if I could even do that with her. It was a lot of pressure and I didn't have any idea if she really even loved me or if she was with me to experiment.

Of course not helping was the distraction of Miss Holiday. It seemed that other than Quinn, everyone seemed to really like her. I couldn't help but wonder if she had some kind of mind control powers and Quinn and I, plus Kate, were the only ones who were immune. It was like she was trying to get everyone to like for some reason.

"I hate that woman." Miss Pillsbury declared as she entered the bathroom.

"Sue?" I asked.

"No, Miss Holiday." The redhead stated. "She thinks that my marriage is suddenly her business."

"Well I don't really like here either." I declared. "But I don't think that it's worth getting upset about. I think the best solution is to ignore her and move on with our lives."

And that was my answer. I just needed to ignore her because wasn't worth expending thought on. I had other problems to deal with, mainly talking to Quinn about the intimate parts of our relationship. I decided to go to her so we could have the talk about it. I at least wanted to know where she stood on the position and let her know where I stood.

Kate's POV

I was with Blake at the Lima Bean. We were still wearing the same skirts from our performance.

"You know these skirts aren't so bad." I explained. "They're definitely easier to move in, even if they are shorter."

"The school wouldn't ever go for them." She stated. "They think that it isn't very ladylike."

"You know I've never understood why schools have strict dress codes." I remarked. "They do it because they think boys will be distracted by girls in revealing clothes, but the reason that those eyes wander in the first place is the fact that the teachers don't spend any effort to be interesting. Go ahead and blame the student when the educators don't know how to properly engage."

"Okay, that was strange." She commented.

"Sorry, I just don't like the idea of dress codes." I said. "It's why I'm glad that McKinley had a reasonable one and although I don't like the long skirt, it's fine."

"Well you are sexy in anything." She assured me. I almost expected her to kiss me. "We should get going."

It looked like the only person I would be getting it from that night would be myself.

Felicity's POV

I decided to go to Quinn's house that night to talk to her. I did want to spend some time with Beth, but I mainly was going for her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I had a song that I wanted to sing for you." I stated. "I thought it would be good for the week."

I began to sing. I really wished that I had an electric guitar but Beth was sleeping.

_Baby, when I think about you, I think about love  
Darling, don't live without you and your love  
If I had those golden dreams of my yesterdays  
I would wrap you in the Heaven till I'm dying on the way_

_I feel like making love_  
_I feel like making love_  
_I feel like making love_  
_I feel like making love to you_

_Baby, if I think about you, I think about love  
Darling if I live without you, I live without love  
And if I had the sun and moon, we will shine them  
I would give you both night and day of satisfying_

_I feel like making love  
I feel like making love  
I feel like making love  
I feel like making love to you_

_I feel like making love  
I feel like making love  
I feel like making love  
I feel like making love to you_

_I feel like making love  
I feel like making love  
I feel like making love  
I feel like making love to you_

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to or not." She replied. "The answer is yes."

We then went up to her bedroom.

At the end of the week, we were gathered in the auditorium to sing a group number, it was going to be our final group number before Regionals, though I was pretty sure that we weren't going to sing a song about sex at Regionals.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break (It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the key_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great, he tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, see, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh_

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind, get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

_One night and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great, he tastes like you, only sweeter_  
_One night, yeah, and one more time_  
_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, see, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great, he tastes like you, only sweeter  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories, see, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh_

Of course I still wanted to go with Rex's suggestion and write our own songs. It would be something that no one could prepare for and it would be awesome.

So Felicity still wants to write original songs and she had sex with Quinn. The songs are "Just Tonight" by The Pretty Reckless, "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer, "Feel Like Making Love" by Bad Company and "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy. Please don't forget to review.


	33. Original Song

Kate's POV

Regionals was almost here. I never thought I would go with two schools in two years. Of course, I wasn't really expecting to sing at this one. I really liked Blake, but it seemed like all we did was performances by her, with the exception of Sectionals. I wasn't sure how the audition process for Regionals would be, but I imagined that it would be tougher. I wasn't even I sure if we were holding auditions. I wasn't sure where to find a song that showed off my pipes without being indulgent. I probably had the best voice of anyone in the group, but I did need to think of the team.

We were currently singing the new Maroon 5 song for some reason. It was kind of awful. It was their worst single since that once with Rihanna, I really hoped Maroon 5 wouldn't turn into a group I hate.

"It looks like we have an opening number for Regionals." Blake stated. We then broke. "So where did you find a Coco Chanel bluebird cage cover?"

"Bluebirds like Mariah don't like the cold. It's something that we have in common." I explained. That got her to give me a smile. She had such a white almost like she was inhuman.

"So what do you think of the song?" She asked.

"Do you want the truth?" I responded. She nodded. "It's a really bad song. We sound like more crows than Bluebirds with all of that wailing. Not to mention you're pretty much the only one of her of us who gets to sing."

"Kate, the council picks the songs." She pointed out. "Are you jealous of me?"

"So what am I jealous?" I challenged. "Blake, you're a great singer, but sometimes it just feels like we're your backup band."

Felicity's POV

I walked into school wearing a plaid shirt with a white maxi skirt.

"I want to play my new song for you." He stated as he took me to the choir room against my will. Did nobody see that? He then began to sing a song about being an only child and yikes. Was he still mad at me for breaking up with him because it seemed like he wanted to cause my ears pain. "Why are you not crying? I'm cried."

"It's kind of a really bad song. No one cares that you're an only child." I pointed out. "It's like you're singing about spilled milk. Not to mention a song doesn't need to be about pain to be good. It just has to mean something. That's probably why you should let me write something."

Kate's POV

That night, Celine and I were getting ready for bed. I was in my magenta silk tank and shorts set. We were practicing our singing before I noticed that she wasn't singing back to me.

"Celine?" I asked as I looked at the cage and saw that the bird was dead. Since I had never had a pet before, I had never experienced one dying.

I wore a black coat over my uniform the next day. Everyone looked at me as I entered the room.

"It's Celine. She's dead. She must have had a stroke." I explained. "I'd like to sing something for her if the council will allow it."

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops, away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby  
Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow, why then oh why can't I?_

If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why oh why can't I?

Felicity's POV

When we got to Glee club, there was apparently a letter from My Chemical Romance saying that we couldn't perform their song at Regionals. How did they even find out about it?

"How much you wanna bet Sue had something to do with this?" Mercedes asked.

"She did, but the fact is we can't sing the song at Regionals." Mr. Schue explained. "So we need to come up with another idea."

"That's why I have the perfect solution." I suggested. "I think that we can write our own songs at Regionals. There's nothing in the rules that says that we can't. We can do this. We just have to put our minds to it."

"What do you think Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked.

"I think we're doing original songs." He replied.

My first thought was that it was a bad idea to suggest such a thing because most of the songs that we were writing were as bad as the ones that Rex had written. We needed more if we were going to beat the Bluebirds. I loved Kate, but I had a feeling if we lost, I'd never hear the end of it.

That night, I was working on writing a song with Quinn, at her house so Kate wouldn't know about it. All of a sudden, the power went out and Beth began to cry.

"Dang it." I declared. I was trying my best not to swear around Beth, even though she couldn't understand it. "You take care of her while I go find a flashlight."

I stumbled to the garage and grabbed a light and shined down the hall as I walked back. I noticed some paintings of mountains that I had never seen before. I then looked in front of me and saw Quinn holding Beth.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked in confusion.

"I always know where to find you." She said. "You are my flashlight."

"I just got an idea for a song." I stated.

Kate's POV

In the rehearsal room, I heard the council fighting over which song Blake should sing at Regionals. It was all tiresome.

"Enough, we can't beat New Directions." Blake interrupted. "Or at least I can't. We're going to need more, so I propose we change my solo into a duet."

"With whom would you be singing?" Daisy asked.

"Kate." She answered. I blushed.

"No, I should have to earn it." I stammered. "We should do auditions."

"All in favor of me singing with Kate?" Blake asked. All hands but Sabrina's rose. I blushed some more.

Later I was decorating the box that we were going to put Celine in. I wanted her to go out in style.

"Hey finish up." Blake declared. "I've chosen the song for the duet for Regionals."

"Which song?" I asked.

"'Candles' by Hey Monday." She told me.

"I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40." I replied. "However, I don't think that song works as a duet. I think another song by Hey Monday, 'Wish You Were Here' would work better. Why did you want to sing a duet with me?"

"When I heard you singing that song, I couldn't help but realize that the person I was looking for was right in front of me." She explained before she gave me a kiss.

Felicity's POV

On Friday, Rex called me to hear another song.

"I don't know why you're not playing these for Mr. Schue." I commented as he began to play his guitar.

"I wanted you to hear it first. This is better than the others." He declared.

_I thought that you I been hurt before  
But no one's ever left me quite this sore  
Your words cut deeper than a knife  
Now I need someone to breathe me back to life _

_Got a feeling that I'm going under but I know that I'll make it out alive  
If I quit calling you my lover and move on_

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself aching, begging you to come out  
And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches_

_Needle in the thread gotta get you out of my head, needle in the thread gonna wind up dead  
Needle in the thread gotta get you out of my head, needle in the thread gonna wind up dead  
Needle in the thread gotta get you out of my head, needle in the thread gonna wind up dead  
Needle in the thread gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head, get you out of my head_

_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe shaking, falling onto my knees  
And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches  
Tripping over myself aching, begging you to come out  
And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches_

"It's good. I just wish it wasn't about me." I declared.

On Saturday, I wore a dress with a white bodice and pale pink skirt with matching heels with my hair in a bun.

"So I wanted to wish you good luck before the competition." I told Kate.

"Blake kissed me." She stated.

"That's great." I replied with a smile. "We're still going to kick your ass."

"Bring it on." She taunted.

Kate's POV

Blake and I walked onto the stage as we prepared to sing. We were behind the curtain. She was starting off.

_Here's my heart and a postcard, Darling just one step from the edge  
Sleep alone and it's so hard, Darling, you're next to me in my head  
_**But it's too late, too late to call are you out there  
Too late, too late, too much to say**

_**Wish you were here wish you well  
If you only shared this hell  
But you leave and the stains are left on me  
**_**I wish you, I wish you were here**_**, **__I wish you. I wish you were here_

_Tell me something  
_**Talk me down, down again**_  
__**I'm broken, I'm frozen out**_

_**Wish you were here wish you well  
If you only shared this hell  
But you leave and the stains are left on me  
**_**I wish you, I wish you were here**_**, **__I wish you. I wish you were here_

_**Wish you were here wish you well  
If you only shared this hell  
But you leave and the stains are left on me  
**_**I wish you, I wish you were here**_**, **__I wish you. I wish you were here_

We then started our second number which was faster. Blake was singing.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
Cause when I wake you're, you're never there  
And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere, you're everywhere_

_Just tell how I got this far  
Just tell why you're here and who you are  
Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep, you're always there_

_Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes, it's you I see  
You're e everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone_

_When I touch your hand it's then I understand  
The beauty that's within, it's not that we begin  
You always light my way, I hope there comes a day  
No matter where I go, I always feel you soar_

_Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes, it's you I see  
You're e everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone, I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me, do you see me_

Felicity's POV

After the Bluebirds were done, we headed onto the stage. I was going first. I was a little bit nervous but I knew I wouldn't blow it. I began to sing my song.

_When tomorrow comes, I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes, when tomorrow comes, tomorrow comes_

_Though the road is long, I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found I stop and I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along and I sing along_

_I got all I need when I got you and I, I look around me I see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you're getting me, getting through the night  
Kick start my heart when you're shining in my eyes, I can't lie it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you're getting me, getting through the night_

_They say the shadow's my long but the mountain tops  
But I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
Cause you light the way, you light the way, you light the way_

_I got all I need when I got you and I, I look around me I see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you're getting me, getting through the night  
Kick start my heart when you're shining in my eyes, I can't lie it's a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight, you're getting me, getting through the night_

_Cause you're my flashlight, you're my flashlight  
Cause you're my flashlight, you're my flashlight_

Next was Rex's song which the crowd really liked. We then started to sing a song that we had written together. It was pretty much inspired by Sue.

_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero  
But hey everyone you wanna be probably started off like me  
Yeah you may say that I'm a freakshow  
But hey give it like a little time I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt that you've been throwing my way it aint so hard to take that's right  
Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name and I'll just look away that's right_

_**So go ahead hate me run your mouth so everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got knock me down baby I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out you wanna be  
You wanna be a loser like me a loser like me**_

**Hey you over there keep the L up in the air  
Hey you over there keep the L up cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket you can watch me go yeah L-O-S-E-R  
I can only be who I are**

_**So go ahead hate me run your mouth so everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got knock me down baby I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out you wanna be  
You wanna be a loser like me a loser like me a loser like me**_

Kate's POV

I couldn't believe that they had done original songs and I hadn't even known about it. I was surprised and confused and a little angry. They had outplayed us.

The judges seemed to like the songs and in an ununanimous decision, they won. I sighed. Well at least I had gotten Blake, so I didn't feel like a loser. I actually felt pretty good. I had finally gotten the girl that I liked to notice me and I even got to sing so I was happy.

So Kate and Blake got together and New Directions won. The songs are "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" by Judy Garland, "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch, Stitches" by Shawn Mendes and "Flashlight" by Hailee Steinfeld. Please don't forget to review


	34. Born This Way

Felicity's POV

We were practicing our dancing in the auditorium. According to Mr. Schue, it needed to be better for Nationals. I personally didn't think that our dancing was that bad.

"So simply put most of you suck at dancing." Mr. Schue explained. Well I generally wasn't the one who was dancing and stage direction was different from dancing. We began to move and I accidentally threw my hand back, smacking Tina in the face. I might have actually broken her nose. Since I was the one who injured her, I decided that I should go to the emergency room with her.

"My parents will be here soon." She said. "You don't have to wait with me."

"I want to hear that you are okay first." I explained.

"Are you sure that Quinn is okay with you being here?" She asked.

"She knows that I feel terrible for hurting you." I pointed out. "I just hope it isn't broken."

"Your nose is broken." The doctor declared as he walked in. Damn it. I jinxed it.

"It should heal on its own. There is something that I want to bring up and that's a nose job." The doctor explained. Did she need one?

"I'm good." Tina told him.

The next day at school, I noticed that Tina had a bandage on her nose, but the other thing that I noticed was that she was wearing blue contacts. They were noticeable.

"Tina, you don't need to change your eye color." I remarked.

"Okay, can we stop lying and say that are things that we'd like to change about ourselves?" Santana asked. She'd already done it. "I mean Sam probably has thought about getting a smaller mouth or Artie wants to get his legs repaired or Felicity might want bigger tits."

"As a matter of fact, I don't." I butted in. I'd probably look weird with big boobs. "Can I sing a number right now?"

"Go ahead." Mr. Schue declared.

_You made me insecure told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge when you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you've got some things you'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me, I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_Na-na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na-na I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me  
Na-na-na-na, na-na-na-na you've got every right to a beautiful life  
Come on_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're worth it, who says you're the one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful who says_

_Who says you're not star potential, who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies, listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test, who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said, won't you tell me who said that come on_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're worth it, who says you're the one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful who says_

I probably also wouldn't be very good at soccer if my breasts were too big. They would slow me down…I think.

"Felicity's right here." Mr. Schue agreed. "We should be happy with what we have. The thing that you'd most like to change about yourself is your best aspect."

The next day, we found out that we would be a doing a number Lady Gaga's "Born This Way". I supposed there were worse sings that we could sing.

"You will also be wearing a white t-shirt with what you're most self-conscious about on it." He added. I didn't look good in white tees. Though, I did like The Plain White T's. I wasn't sure what I would put on it. I loved myself. I supposed I could put my inability to dance on there. I had a pretty good idea what Quinn was going to put on hers.

"I really want to win prom queen." She told me. We were putting up posters. I was pretty sure that she was the favorite to win. I didn't know if anyone else was running to be honest. She had my vote. After school, her mom was going to be taking her shopping for a prom dress. She didn't want me to come with because she wanted me to be surprised when I saw it on prom night.

So I was alone with Beth. She was awake and standing her in playpen. I picked her up and sat her down on the floor while took my books out. I then looked over and her and noticed something. She was moving her feet. She was walking! I needed to take out my phone and call her immediately. I was so excited.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"They're better than okay." I replied. "Beth just walked over to me. Please tell me that you're going to be here soon."

"I'll be home soon, but you're still not going to see the dress until prom." She replied.

Kate's POV

I got a text from Santana of all people to meet at the Lima Bean. I was in my uniform.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I want you to come back to McKinley." She told me. I thought she knew why that couldn't happen.

"That can't happen." I explained.

"What if I fixed the problem with Sara?" She suggested.

"You already tried that." I pointed out. "All it got you was a black eye. Now if you excuse me, I need to get home."

I didn't even know if I wanted to go back. I didn't want to be without Blake at school. I didn't know if I could take being separated from her like that. I didn't know if I would like not being able to see her every day. I decided to do what I did best and sing to myself.

_Can you feel me when I think about you  
With every breath I take, every minute no matter what I do  
My world is an empty place  
Like I've been wandering the desert for a thousand days _

_Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain whoa_

_So let this drought come to an end and make this desert flower again  
I need you here I can't explain but a day without you is like a year without rain_

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time  
I need you here, I can't explain  
But a day without you is like a year without rain  
I'm missing you so much, can't help it I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side, don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain whoa_

Felicity's POV

The next day at school, I was wearing a red off-shoulder sweater with black leggings and tan boots with my hair in a curly ponytail. I noticed that Tina was still wearing her blue contacts and I couldn't help but be upset. Mike seemed upset about it but I didn't think that he was going to break up with her over something like that. It might be a good way to get her to stop wearing them, but there might have been too much of a risk if she called his bluff on the threat.

"Look, I don't care about your opinions on this." Tina said before she began to sing.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose, you can't have everything  
Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain, cause love won't set you free_

_I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy but safe as could be_

_So what if it hurts me, so what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me cause I'm just trying to be  
Happy_

_So any turns that I can't see I'll count a stranger on this road  
But don't say victim, don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me, so what if I break down  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge my feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about other pain in front of me cause I'm just trying to be  
Happy_

As soon as the song was over, Figgins came in and I noticed that he had Sara with him. Needless to say, I was a bit confused by what was going on. I had no clue why Sara would be in the choir room.

"What is she doing here?" I asked.

"Sara, has something that she wants to say." Figgins declared. "I think that you should find the time to hear her out."

"He's right." Mr. Schue said. "Let's listen."

"I wanted to apologize." Sara replied. "I've bullied all of you but no one as bad Kate and I really am sorry for it."

"Why should we believe anything that you have to say?' I challenged.

"Because…I'm gay." Sara said. Okay, I definitely did not see that coming "I would really like this information to stay in this room. I was picking on Kate because I was jealous and then she found out. Santana tried to blackmail me with the information, but I'm not letting that happen. So, yes, I'm a lesbian. I really hope that you can respect my wishes and keep this a secret until I am ready to come out."

"Why did you do this, Santana?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I want Kate to come back to the school." Santana replied. "We're not as good without her and we need her to win Nationals."

"I think we need to take this differently." I suggested.

So after school, I decided that we would go to Breadstix. It would be me, Kate, and Sara. I wasn't sure how things were going to go, but if she was truly sorry, she needed to say it in person. Sara was actually going to be there first so we could meet her. I didn't want Kate to know about the meeting.

"So why is it just the two of us here?" She asked me.

"It's not just the two of us. We're meeting someone." I declared as we saw Sara sitting at the table.

"You knew that I wouldn't have agreed to this if you told me what we were doing, didn't you?" Kate asked accusingly.

"Yup. Now listen to her." I commanded.

"Hey, Kate, how are you?" Sara asked.

"I'm confused." She said.

"I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have threatened and I already told Felicity the truth about what happened." Sara responded. "I know you McKinley because of me and I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be an obstacle if that's the only thing standing in your way of coming back. I actually also need your advice. I have no idea how to tell my mom about me."

"I know I've only seen your mom once, but I think the best idea is to just tell her and she'll understand." Kate suggested.

I couldn't help but feel good on the way home. I felt so good that I knew that I just needed to sing something so that was what I did.

_The heart is abloom, shoots up through the stony ground  
But there's no room, no space to rent in this town  
You're out of luck and the reason you had to care  
The traffic is stuck and you're not moving anywhere_

_You thought you found a friend to take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace_

_It's a beautiful day, the sky falls and you feel like  
It's a beautiful day, don't let it get away  
Touch me, take me to a better place  
Teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_See the world in green and blue, see China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud, see the tuna fleets clearing the see out  
See the Bedouin fires at night, see the oil fields at first light  
See the bird with a leaf in her mouth, after the flood all the colors came out_

_It's a beautiful day, the sky falls and you feel like  
It's a beautiful day, don't let it get away  
Touch me, take me to a better place  
Teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case_

_What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now, you don't need it now_

_It was a beautiful day _

Kate's POV

Now I was conflicted the problem was gone, but could I really go back to McKinley. I would like the opportunity to go to Nationals. I decided that I would talk to Blake about it.

"So what's on your mind?" She asked as she stroked my bangs.

"I've been thinking about going back to McKinley." I said. "Sara's better now and I could go to Nationals."

"So what's the problem?" She questioned.

"I don't want to leave you and the Bluebirds." I explained. "Plus my parents spent a lot of money to send me to this school."

"I think that they'll understand if you want to go back." She declared. "You should do whatever you feel right. We'll miss you but if you want to go, we'll understand as well and we can still be together even if we don't go to the same school."

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know  
This could be the end of everything so  
Why don't we go somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know  
This could be the end of everything so  
Why don't we go so why don't we go somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know_

So I decided to go back to McKinley. I wore a black lace peplum top with a blue maxi skirt with red petals on it and black heels.

Almost immediately, I was thrown in a performance of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" where we were wore white tee shirts with our biggest insecurities on them. My said "Likes Girls" even though I wasn't that insecure about it. I was okay with it.

After school, I happened to see Sabrina.

"So you're just going to leave to go to another team because we lost." She stated.

"It's not like that Sabrina." I replied.

"All I know is that you've made an enemy." Sabrina declared.

So I realized that I couldn't do a lot of storylines from the episode, so I made it mostly about Kate and Sara. The songs are 'Who Says" and "A Year Without Rain" by Selena Gomez, "Happy" by Leona Lewis and "Beautiful Day" by U2. Please don't forget to review.


	35. All the Right Reasons

Felicity's POV

So one thing that I didn't like was rumors. They were part of our society and were definitely one of the worst parts. I didn't know why so many people were turned on by gossip. I was a person who favored the truth. I thought that the truth was not given enough credit and so much was being published without sufficient evidence. It was like they were running off of sensationalism and trying to be the first to publish something, even if they didn't have all of the correct information. Being first was not more important than being right.

Coincidentally, when I got to school, I noticed that there was a newspaper. I thought they had discontinued it because no one was reading it, but I supposed that it would be great to teach teens journalism because there didn't seem to be enough interest among young people. In fact, we needed to have as many options as possible.

"Felicity, we have a problem." Rex told me. "Have you seen the latest issue of _The Muckraker?"_

Why was it called the muckraker? Didn't they know that it was a slur that was used against journalists that was invented by the president?

She showed me that there was a story that apparently Quinn was hooking with Sam.

"I don't believe this." I declared as I gave it back to him. "I can't believe that our school newspaper is a tabloid now."

When we got to Glee club, Quinn was quick to refute the story. There was also a story about Santana being a lesbian, which she was noticeably and verbally upset about. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of person would allow such stories to be published and then I saw the byline: Editor-in-Chief Sue Sylvester. That made perfect sense.

Before anyone could say anything, Mr. Schue walked into the room.

"This week we will be covering a band that has a bit of a bad rap. For the longest time, they were the most popular rock band in the world, at least in terms of success, despite never being successful with critics. Then at one point, the public seemed to go away from them like the plague. I'm talking about Nickelback and this week, we will be covering their biggest album _All the Right Reasons. _This is the most successful rock album of our time, selling over 8 million copies. This was one of the biggest hits from the album."

_I'm through with standin' in lines to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be  
_**(Tell me what you want)**

_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub, big enough for ten plus me  
_**(Yeah, so what you need?)**

_I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-seven thousand feet  
_**(Been there, done that)**

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me  
_**(So how you gonna do it?) **

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap, we'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars, in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there, every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms with the latest dictionary of today's Who's Who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile, everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors and pop my pills from a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs, lip-sync em every so I don't get em wrong _

_Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars And live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap, we'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars, in the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there, every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair  
And we'll hide out in the private rooms with the latest dictionary of today's Who's Who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile, everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey, hey I wanna be a rockstar_

"So how is the prom queen campaign going?" I asked Quinn.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm going to win." Quinn explained. "There really has not been anyone to challenge me and Santana's campaign fell apart pretty quickly."

"Well blackmail doesn't work if the person decides they don't want to be blackmailed anymore." I pointed out.

"So I need you to watch Beth again tomorrow night." She stated. "I need to do some planning for her first birthday party. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure." I responded.

The following day, Sam was singing something.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing amen I, I'm alive  
Singing amen I, I am alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars, we realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me, imagine what the world would be_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day when nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day when nobody died_

I knew that something was up with him, but I wasn't sure what.

Kate's POV

"Hey Sam, how are doing?" I asked.

"Well things are better than they used to be." He replied. "They're still not good."

"I see that you're wearing the new clothes that I bought you." I declared. I was personally wearing a blue sleeveless floral dress with a matching headband and blue heels.

"Thanks for not telling anyone." He stated.

Of course later in the day, I saw some in the paper. Apparently, I was hooking up with Sam. I didn't know how anyone could come to that conclusion when it was common knowledge that I was gay.

"This story is trash." Quinn declared. "Sam is not hooking up with Kate."

Quinn and I were the only ones who really knew. Sam's family had recently lost their house and were living in a hotel room. He delivered a pizza to one of our Crawford rehearsals and Quinn knew because they went to the same church. I was surprised Felicity didn't know, but she had been at a baseball game. We both had gone to that game with my dad.

Nevertheless, I was subject to lots of gossip. Was I really straight? Was I experimenting? I didn't want to tell Blake about it because I didn't want her to worry.

"Is it true?" Sara asked me. "Please don't tell me it's true."

"It's not." I assured her. "I can't tell you what's going on with me and Sam, because I can assure you that it's nothing romantic and I am gay."

In Glee club, I decided that I should sing something.

_Look at this photograph, every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red, and what the hell is on Joey's head  
And this is where I grew up, I think the present owner might have fixed it up  
I never knew we ever went without, the second floor is hard for sneaking out  
Remember the old arcade, blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hanging out, they say somebody went and burned it down  
We used to listen to the radio and sing along with every song we know  
We always said we'd find out how it feels to sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, it's time to say it goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's time to say, time to say it goodbye, goodbye_

_I miss that town, I miss the faces, you can't erase you can't replace it  
I miss it now, I can't believe it, so hard to stay, too hard to leave it  
If I could relive those days, I know the one that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have the photo album spread out on the bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, it's time to say it goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's time to say, time to say it goodbye, goodbye_

Felicity's POV

So that night, Rex ended up convincing me to go this hotel where Kate and Sam were apparently hooking up. I knew better than to believe that my sister was secretly dating my ex and I only went with him to prove him wrong.

"The door's opening." He said.

"Sam's not going to step out with Kate." I declared. At that moment, Sam did step out and then Quinn did and she gave him a hug. I was confused. I decided that the best thing to do was confront her about it at school.

"What is this?" She asked. "Felicity and Rex's Romantic Rendezvous."

"I was with Rex, but we saw you coming out of a hotel room with Sam." I explained.

"Well I wasn't cheating on you if that's what you think." She declared.

"I wasn't cheating either." I stated. "What's wrong with us?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to sing." She declared before we went to the choir room.

_This time, this place, misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait  
_**Just one chance just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left**

_Cause you know  
_**You know**_, __**you know**_

_I love you _**I have loved you all along  
And I miss you, **_been far away for far too long  
__**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore **_

_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand  
_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up**

_Cause you know  
_**You know**_, __**you know**_

_**I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed, I need to hear you say  
That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it, hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing, hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing, hold on to me and, never let me go**_

"You know I think Quinn sounds better with Sam." Rex declared. I suddenly felt the urge to punch him.

"Enough." Sam interrupted. "I'm not cheating with anyone. Kate and Quinn were both helping me watch my little brother and sister and Kate bought me some new clothes."

"Then why were you in the hotel room?" Rex asked him.

"Because that's where we live now." Sam explained. "My dad lost his job and we lost the house. Kate knew because I delivered a pizza to Crawford a little while ago and Quinn knew because we go to the same church. Now the secret is out."

I couldn't help but feel terrible about it. I knew I had to make it better. I decided to knock on the hotel door after school. I wore a purple and black plaid shirt with black shorts and purple tennis shoes.

"I'm trying to get my little sister to go to sleep." He explained. It seemed like I had come at a bad time.

"I wanted to apologize." I stated.

"Hi, I'm Stacey." A little girl declared.

"Well she's up now." Sam said. "Come in."

"Can we watch TV?" A boy asked.

"Sam, no one should have to go through what you're going through." I explained. "I also wanted to see if you brother and sister wanted to sing with us tomorrow."

So we were in the auditorium before we headed to Beth's birthday. Puck and Santana were singing leads.

_Prison gates won't open up for me on these hands and knees I'm crawling  
And oh I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified or these four walls these iron bars can't hold my soul_

_And all I need is you _**(come please I'm calling)  
**_And oh I scream for you _**(Hurry I'm falling, I'm falling )**

_Show me what it's like _**(to be the last one standing)  
**_And teach me wrong from right _**(and I'll show what I can be)  
**_**And say it for me, say it to me **_**(and I'll leave this life behind me)  
**_**Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me with these broken wings I fall  
And all I see is you  
These city walls aint got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And all I scream for you (**_come please I'm calling)  
_**And all I need from you **_(Hurry I'm falling , I'm falling)_

**Show me what it's like **_(to be the last one standing  
_**And teach me wrong from right (**_and I'll show what I can be)  
__**Say it for me, say it to me (**__and I'll leave this life behind me)  
__**Say it if it's worth savin' me**_

I then left to go to Chuck E. Cheese.

So there really isn't much to say about this chapter. The songs are "Rockstar", "If Everyone Cared", "Photograph", "Far Away" and "Savin' Me". Please don't forget to review.


	36. Prom Queen

Kate's POV

Prom was this week and I couldn't help but be excited about. I mean what girl isn't excited about prom? Well probably ones who couldn't get dates. I didn't have that problem because I was going with Blake. Yes, I was taking someone from a different school. The school didn't have a rule saying that I had to bring a date from our school. That probably wouldn't be a very popular idea because I imagined that I wasn't the only one who had a significant other who went to another day. I probably did have the sexiest though.

It made me feel better that I wasn't the only one going with another girl. I was a little upset that she hadn't chosen me, but I was glad that I was right in detecting that she had feelings for Quinn. I probably saw it before she did, which meant that I had excellent gaydar.

We saw in the choir room as we waited for Mr. Schue to appear. He said that he had some kind of announcement and I couldn't help but wonder if it was that Figgins wanted us to provide the music for prom. I didn't know why he couldn't just pay for a DJ. I was wearing a black lace flared sleeveless dress with black tights and heels.

"So I have some news." He stated after he walked in. "Principal Figgins wants us to provide the music for prom."

I totally called it.

"I know this isn't the most convenient thing with Nationals coming up." He declared. I would think that any chance to sing in public would be good practice for Nationals. "That's why we'll take shifts performing so each of you can have time to dance with your dates. I want this night to be fun for everyone."

After school, Felicity and I were going shopping for our prom dresses together. I was glad that we were going to be doing something like this as sisters.

"So I can't believe that we're both going to prom with girls." She told me.

"It's not that hard to believe considering that we both have girlfriends." I pointed out.

"Still, I never thought that we would be in this place last year." She declared.

"Well things can change a lot in a year." I replied. "Last year I had just broken up with my girlfriend and didn't get to go to prom."

"You probably wouldn't have had much fun anyway." She said as she came out wearing a black flared dress with red roses on it. "How do I look?"

"I think you should really do something with your hair." I commented. I then had an idea. "I could style it for you."

"I didn't know that you knew anything about hairstyling." She commented.

"Of course I do." I replied. "Also make sure that you wear red heels with that dress.

"I don't know why I have to wear heels." She stated. "Quinn isn't that much taller than me."

"She will be if she's wearing heels and you're not." I pointed out.

"Why do you have to be right?" She asked before going back into the stall.

Felicity's POV

I came out wearing the blue tee and jeans that I had come in with.

"So do you know what Quinn's going to be wearing?" Kate asked.

"She said that she wants it to be a surprise." I explained. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get home."

Kate's POV

I wanted to stay a little longer to find the perfect dress. Maybe I didn't need it because it was only junior prom, but I still wanted to look magnificent. It was my first time going to a formal and I wanted it to be memorable.

"Kate?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked to see Sara across from me wearing a pale green dress. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I just thought you'd have your dress picked out months in advance." She replied.

"Nope, I haven't picked anything yet." I declared.

"Well I'm sure you'll look great in whatever you get told me." She told me. I just blushed at that.

On the way home, I began to sing to myself.

_Honey why you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

_My girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I dreamt of you too  
Doesn't know you're talking to me will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

_My girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _

On prom night, I prepared for the dance and put my dress on. I knew that Blake was there, but I was still working on my dress and my makeup. My hair was curled and tied into a bun with a few ringlets hanging down before I finally got my blue and green strapless gown on. I wore it with the only pair of matching heels that I could find. I walked into the living room to see Blake was there in her ruffled periwinkle gown with my dad and Felicity.

"Wow, you look amazing." She stated.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I commented.

"Can we hurry up with the pictures because I want to go pick Quinn up?" Felicity declared.

"Someone doesn't know very much about being patient." I remarked.

I posed for a few pictures with Blake and Dad also wanted to take some of me and Felicity together. Interestingly, there weren't any pictures of the three of us together, but I supposed it was because there wasn't any need for them. If Quinn was here, that would be a different story, but she wasn't so we didn't need any.

Felicity's POV

After leaving the house, we headed over to Quinn's to pick her up. Kate and Blake were going to be waiting in the window. I was pretty sure that they weren't going to have sex in there because you weren't supposed to do that until after you left the dance.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs with her mom and Beth as we waited for her to come down. Kate had styled my hair so I was sporting some royal-looking curls. The situation made me a little bit nervous, but my tension was eased by the adorable sight of Beth in her little prom dress.

Finally, Quinn came down in her single-strap dress with a white bodice and blue skirt. She looked amazing, even though it wasn't what I expected her to wear.

"I need to take some pictures." Judy stated.

"Mom, we're going to be late." Quinn complained. I couldn't help but wonder if all parents were like that.

Kate's POV

When we got to the prom, I couldn't help but notice that Sam and Artie were singing an up-tempo song.

_When people keep repeating  
That you'll never fall in love  
When everybody keeps retreating  
But you can't seem to get enough_

_Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart_

_Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door_

_When everything feels all over  
Everybody seems unkind  
I'll give you a four leaf clover  
Take all worry out of your mind_

_Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart_

_Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door_

_I have the only key to your heart  
I can stop you falling apart  
Try today, you'll find this way  
Come on and give me a chance to say_

_Let my love open the door, it's all I'm living for  
Release yourself from misery  
There's only one thing gonna set you free  
That's my love, that's my love_

_Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door_

I could tell from first glance that it seemed like people were having fun. That was the thing that I wanted more from the dance than anything else. Even though my name was in the running for prom queen, I just wanted everyone to have fun above all else. I didn't know what I would do if I ended up winning prom queen.

For some reason, Mr. Schue was okay with Blake singing a song even though she wasn't part of the group nor did she even go to the school, but I liked hearing her sing, so I was okay with it.

_We get it almost every night  
When that moon is big and bright  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_Everybody here is out of sight  
They don't bark and they don't bite  
They keep things loose they keep it tight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

_Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight_

We get in almost every night  
And when that moon is big and bright  
It's a supernatural delight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Dancing in the moonlight  
Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
It's such a fine and natural sight  
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight

Well we really weren't dancing in the moonlight because we were indoors but we were dancing at night, so I supposed that it was close enough. I also knew that Blake sounded good singing it and that was good too. Of course, I liked it better when she wasn't singing because it meant that I got to dance with her.

Soon the moment that everyone had been waiting came up. Well I hadn't been waiting for it, but I assumed that most people had. I saw Figgins had the envelope in hand.

"Attention, everyone, will the nominees for Prom King and Queen please come to the stage." He instructed. I walked onto the stage and so did Quinn and Santana. I still couldn't believe that they were doing separate proms for juniors and seniors. How did the school afford something like that? It also meant that there would be two crowns given out for each prom, which sounded even more expensive. "This year's Prom Queen is Kate Hummel."

The tiara was put on my head. I couldn't believe that I had won. I didn't expect to win. I wondered who was going to win the king.

"And the winner of this year's Prom King by way of an enormous amount of write-in votes is…Sara Morrison." Figgins declared. There was a silence and then I saw Sara run out of the gym. I did the only thing that I could think of and followed her.

Felicity's POV

Quinn ran out of the gym after hearing the results. I was a bit conflicted. I wanted to be happy that Kate had won, but I was also sad that Quinn was sad.

"I want to go to a different school." She cried. "I was supposed to win. How did I not win? If two girls were going to win, why couldn't it have been us?"

"I don't know." I replied. "But you shouldn't cry over this. So what you didn't win prom queen. You're still queen to me."

"You always know how to make me feel better." She said.

Kate's POV

I found Sara in the cafeteria. She was crying. I tried to think of what to say to her to make her feel better. I decided the first thing that I would do was listen.

"This is why I didn't want people to know about this." Sara declared. "People hate you for being you."

"You think that I don't know this?" I replied.

"How do you deal with it?" She asked.

"You just tell yourself that no amount of bullying will change who you are." I explained. "Things should have been different between us. I do know that if you don't go back out there, the haters win and you can't let that happen."

She took my hand and we headed back to the gym. I knew I was supposed to dance with her and she seemed to be okay with it. Felicity was supposed to sing the song during the dance.

When I first saw you, I saw love  
And the first time you, I felt love  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love

_Looks like we made it, look how far we've come my baby  
We might've took the long way, we knew we'd get there some day  
They said I bet they'll never make it but just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

**(You're still the one)**_ You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life _**(You're still the one)  
**_You're still the one that I love, the only one that I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_Aint nothing better, we beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen, look at what we would be missing  
They said I bet they'll never make it but just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

**(You're still the one)**_ You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life _**(You're still the one)  
**_You're still the one that I love, the only one that I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

As we danced, one thing ran through my mind. What if Sara winning Prom King wasn't done as a joke? What if it was because the student body wanted us to date?

So it looks like there's a bit of a love triangle brewing between Sara, Kate, and Blake. How will that turn out? The songs are "Lips of an Angel." by Hinder, "Let My Love Open the Door" by Pete Townsend, "Dancing in the Moonlight" by King Harvest and "You're Still the One" by Shania Twain. Please don't forget to review.


	37. New York

Kate's POV

We were in New York. It was quite a big city. I couldn't believe it. It was somewhere that I wanted to go my whole life and now I was here and it was amazing. I wore a blue long-sleeved blouse and red shorts with black thigh socks and blue heels.

"I can't believe that we're here in New York." I stated. "A year and a half ago, we were nothing but six misfits stumbling around a stage and look at us now. We're so close to the top of the show choir world, I can taste it."

I wanted to use New York as a distraction from the issue that was going through my head. I was with Blake, but I also kind of liked Sara and I didn't have any clue which one of them I liked more. Things were different now that Sara was out and I didn't know what to do. I hoped to not have to worry about it for a few days so I could just focus on the competition. Of course there was also something else to focus on and that was writing a song to perform during the competition. I did not want to write about a love triangle.

"Attention, everyone." Rex interrupted as he walked over to us. Where had he gone? "I just got us tickets to the longest-running and most influential Broadway musical: _Cats."_

"You do know that _Cats _closed 11 years ago, don't you?" Quinn asked. How did he not know that? Did he really not know what was playing on Broadway right now? Was he really just a poser?

"That would explain why the homeless man that I bought them from made me swipe my credit card in his butt." He explained. Why did he feel the need to tell us that?

We then went to the hotel. I had convinced my dad to let Felicity and I get our own room because I correctly assumed that Mr. Schue would try to stick us all in two rooms. From there, we headed to the main room to meet.

"Alright, so we need to write some songs to sing for the competition." He said. I wasn't sure if going with the same plan that won Regionals was the best idea, but I did want to write a song since I missed out on the chance last time.

"Maybe we could try to write them separately." Felicity suggested. "That worked pretty well last time."

Felicity and I then went back to your room.

"So since we're in New York, is there anything that you want to do?" She asked.

"I really wanted to go see a show but I don't think that we'll be able to." I replied.

"Why not?" She challenged. "We have the money to see it."

"We have to stay here and write." I argued. "I mean don't you want to have some songs to sing during the competition? It is kind of important."

"Oh, I already wrote something." She declared.

"What?" I responded. "When?"

"I did it on the plane ride here." She explained.

"But we were only on the plane for an hour and a half." I argued.

"I had something that I needed to say and the rest just dripped onto the paper." She stated. "So are we going to see a Broadway show? How many chances are you going to get?"

"I guess we can go." I agreed. "But I really want to try to write something."

"Well you'll be able to see some things that you could probably put into a song." She pointed out. I hoped that this wouldn't be a mistake.

Felicity's POV

The two of us went into the city together. I put on a black tee with a blue skirt and black tights with black Nikes. I knew the important thing was to stay together. I wished that I was with Quinn, but I wanted to do something with my sister. We really hadn't done much together and what was the point of going to New York if we didn't get to enjoy ourselves? I wanted the trip to be something that we would remember and although winning Nationals would be a pretty nice memory, we wouldn't get very many chances to go to New York. My mom once told me that every vacation should be worth remembering.

"So what show did you want to see? _Wicked, Shrek the Musical, _maybe even _Spring Awakening._" She suggested.

"You really seem to know a lot about what's playing on Broadway right now." She remarked.

"Well I researched it a little because I thought that you might be interested in seeing a show." I explained. "Is there something wrong with trying to be a good sister?"

"No, I guess there isn't." She replied. "So do I get to hear to the song that you wrote?"

"I guess I can sing it for you." I agreed.

_You gotta go and get angry at all of my honesty  
You know I try but I don't dress you up with apologies  
I hope I don't run at out of time could someone call a referee  
Cause I just need one more shot at forgiveness_

_I know you know that I made those maybe once or twice  
By once or twice I mean maybe a couple of hundred times  
So let me redeem oh let me redeem oh redeem myself tonight  
Cause I just need one more shot at second chances_

_Is it too late now to say sorry  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry  
Yeah I know I know that I let you down is it too late to say I'm sorry now  
I'm sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, sorry  
Yeah I know I know that I let you down is it too late to say I'm sorry now_

_I'll take every single of the blame if you want me to  
But you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two  
I'll go, I'll go and then you go, you go out and spill the truth  
Can we both say the words and forgive this _

_Is it too late now to say sorry  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry  
Yeah I know I know that I let you down is it too late to say I'm sorry now  
I'm not just trying to get you back on me  
Cause I'm missing more than just your body  
Is it too late now to say sorry  
Yeah I know I know that I let you down is it too late to say I'm sorry now  
I'm sorry, sorry, I'm sorry, sorry  
Yeah I know I know that I let you down is it too late to say I'm sorry now_

"That was really good." She replied. "What's it about?"

"Quinn and I had a fight a few days ago at Sue's sister's funeral." I explained. "I'm hoping that this will help patch things up."

"It seems a little bit passive-aggressive." She commented. I would just have to wait until Quinn heard it.

Kate's POV

We ended up going to see _Spring Awakening. _I couldn't help but be a little bit surprised. I had heard that it was all about sex, but I didn't expect to see nudity on stage. It made me more than a little uncomfortable and I really couldn't wait until it was over. Sure the music was good, but that topless brunette made it hard to focus on that. I supposed that they were going for realism, but I didn't even know that nudity on stage was a thing. Maybe it was because I was still a virgin.

I did actually get an idea that maybe I could turn my discomfort into a song, but then I realized that not a lot of people could relate to being uncomfortable at a Broadway show. There was something that younger people could relate to and that was being uncomfortable somewhere. I decided to make it about being uncomfortable at a party. It would work. I knew that it would work.

As I was writing, I decided to do a little bit of web surfing and found something interesting that I realized I needed to tell everyone else about immediately.

The next morning before we went to the theater, Mr. Schue called us all into the room. He had a stack of pizzas. He looked like he had something to tell us.

"We heard." Mercedes told him. "We heard about you leaving us to go to Broadway."

"Nothing is set in stone yet, but this is a great opportunity." He explained.

"We're happy for you." I replied.

"You've inspired us in so many ways. This is just another." Rex added.

"Who told you guys?" He asked us.

"It's all over the Broadway blogs." I explained before noticing a look on his face.

"Are you okay, Mr. Schue?" Mike questioned.

"I'm not going." He announced. "I'm staying with you guys. I had a moment on stage and it was glorious, but we have some unfinished business to get to, so let's write a song."

We wrote for a little while and by the end of the night, we had something done. We were writing it as a duet. I had a good feeling that it would work.

When we got to Nationals, I noticed the first group was an all-female glee club singing Usher's "Yeah", which was a song about picking up girls at a club.

When it came time for our set, I put on a seafoam lace dress with a matching headband and heels. I was going on first and I was a little nervous about singing the song that I had written. I wasn't sure if anyone would like it. I really didn't know what they would think about it. I didn't know if anyone would get it. Since we had a few minutes, I decided to head to the water fountain to get a drink. It was there that I saw someone that I didn't expect to see.

"Hi." Sara greeted me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to all of your performances, so I thought I would come to this one." She said.

"You were at the performances?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was in the back so I wouldn't be seen, but I'm not afraid of that anymore." She explained. "So what are you singing?"

"I'm singing a song that I wrote. I don't even know if it's any good." I replied.

"I'm sure if will be good if you wrote it." She stated. "But if you need a little bit of luck, here's this."

She then kissed my cheek and I realized that I needed to go out there.

_I'm sorry if I seem uninterested or I'm not listening or I'm indifferent  
Truly, I aint got no business here but since my friends are here I just came to kick it  
But really I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room  
With people who don't even care about my wellbeing  
I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend  
So you can go back, please enjoy your party  
I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana  
With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear  
Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you  
So tell my friends that I'll be over here_

_Oh here oh here oh  
I ask myself what am I doing here?  
Oh here oh here  
And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

_Hours later congregating next to the refrigerator  
Some girl's talking 'bout her haters, she aint got none  
How did it ever come to this I should've never come to this  
So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're done  
I'm standoffish, don't want what you're offering and I'm done talking  
Awfully sad it had to be that way  
So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready  
And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low  
Yo I'll be over here_

_Oh here oh here oh  
I ask myself what am I doing here?  
Oh here oh here  
And I can't wait till we can break up outta here_

Felicity's POV

After my song was over, Quinn joined me onstage for our duet. I could see that she had a smile on her face.

_Baby blue staring in the window pane just counting drops of rain__  
_**_Wondering if she's got the guts to take it_**_**  
**_**Running down her dreams in a dirty dress, now her heart's a mess****  
****_Praying she will find a way to make it_**

**_So keep on climbing though the ground might shake_**_**  
**_**_Just keep on reaching though the limb might break_**_**  
**_**_We've come this far, don't you be scared now_**_**  
**_**_Cause you can learn to fly on the way down _**

**_You won't forget the heavy steps it took to let it go_**_**  
**_**_Close your eyes, count to ten, hold your breath and fly_**

**_Keep on climbing though the ground might shake_**_**  
**_**_Just keep on reaching though the limb might break_**_**  
**_**_We've come this far, don't you be scared now_**_**  
**_**_Cause you can learn to fly on the way down_**_**  
**_**_Fly, fly _**

Once the song was over, we must've forgot where we were because we locked lips.

After we were done, Vocal Adrenaline took the stage. It turned out that they were doing original songs too. That was unfortunate.

_I saw your picture in a paper  
Honeymoon in Jamaica, she's a lucky girl  
You look so grown up in your black tux  
from a ball cap in a pick up, seems like another world  
You and me and our big dreams, falling in love  
We were two kids in the backseat, all fearless and young_

_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last  
She's got the future, I got the past  
I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band  
I got the boy, she got the man_

_Yeah there's an old you that I knew,  
Fake IDs to get into those spring break bars  
Back woods on a four wheel, hanging on tight  
I can still feel my racing heart  
And now you're cleaned up with a hair cut, nice tie and shoes  
If things were different and I had a choice, which would I choose?_

_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last  
She's got the future and I got the past  
I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band  
I got the boy and she got the man_

Kate's POV

We didn't win. We didn't even make the top 10. It was speculated that we lost points because of the kiss. I didn't know if that was true. Interestingly Vocal Adrenaline finished 2nd. On the plus side, we did get a hero's welcome upon returning, so it wasn't all bad. Still we would have to try again next year.

**To Be Continued**

So there's definitely something building between Sara and Kate. The songs are "Sorry" by Justin Bieber, "Here" by Alessia Cara, "Fly" by Maddie and Tae and "I Got The Boy" by Jana Kramer. Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review.


End file.
